Feature Story
by queen misanagi
Summary: Kudou Shinichi, Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Saguru are to be interviewed for a big, feature story on their love lives. Problem is, Kudou is still stuck in a seven-year old body. On top of that, a certain phantom thief is also aiming to steal their spotlight.
1. Part I: The Missing Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito. Also, Shameimaru Aya and Himekaidou Hatate are characters from Touhou. They're actually rival journalists.

Author's Notes: This story follows details from the DC and MK canonverse.

O O O

_Feature Story Part I_

_The Missing Detective_

Mouri Ran allowed herself to collapse on their couch after a karate training that Friday afternoon. That very karate training involved her breaking over ten wooden planks and accidentally, a school electric post.

The latter damaged piece of Teitan High facility was the poor victim of her anger Turrets at rumors regarding a certain missing high school detective. It started when she was excused out of practice by her friend Suzuki Sonoko to tell her urgent news.

"So I was in the administration office a while ago to get transcripts and stuff and this reporter for Nichiuri TV came in," Sonoko said as soon as she and Ran stepped out of the school gym. "Quite curiously, she was asking about your husband!"

"Sonoko! You should really stop saying that!" Ran said as she hid her reddening cheeks behind a towel she was using to wipe off her sweat. "It's embarrassing! What if people hear you?"

The karate champion looked around. She sighed of relief when she realized that they were alone.

"A-ano, what does he want with Shinichi, anyway?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sonoko said before a flashing a smile. "She wanted to interview that mystery freak and his girlfriend – meaning you – for this television and magazine special."

"Sonoko! I'm not his girlfriend!" Ran said as the blushing on her cheeks spread throughout the rest of her face. "Chotto, doesn't she know that Shinichi is on leave?"

"Apparently not," Sonoko said. "And anyway, there were rumors going around that Shinichi never left and he's still helping out the police with their investigations."

"But his involvement with those cases was supposed to be secret!" Ran said. She suddenly felt uneasy about the reporter.

Sonoko put a hand on Ran's shoulder.

"Ran, she's a journalist. I bet she conducted her own investigation about this… And anyway she already knew that Kudou dropped by the school during this year's festival. That nosy secretary at the front desk told her so."

Ran brushed off her friend's hand. She cast her eyes downward. Fear was forming in tiny knots in her stomach.

"Iie, it's not just that…" she said. "How is she supposed to interview him when he's missing? And if she still pushes through with the story, what sort of things will she write? What if she writes something that would compromise Shinichi's situation?"

"I don't know exactly what happened to Shinichi," Ran continued to say. "But I can feel that he really wants to stay away from the press for a while…"

"Baka, Ran! Of course I know that!" Sonoko said "And it's a good thing I was in the admin office that time because I kinda butted in when she was talking to the secretary and told her that you could represent him for the interview!"

"Hey isn't that worse?"

"Didn't I mention that she was meaning to interview his girlfriend? She said it was for the 'angle' of her story," Sonoko said. "Think of it this way, at least you can filter all the answers and she'll only know what you want to tell."

Ran cupped her chin with a closed fist.

"You have a point there," she said.

"Of course I do! Oh and hey I also kinda told her that you two are engaged to be married – which is kinda true, ne?"

Ran was now completely flushed.

"SO-SONOKO!"

Before Sonoko could say anything, the waist-length bushes beside them moved. Suddenly, several male karate members popped out of them. These members obviously yet inconspicuously skipped the remainder of the practice to eavesdrop on Ran and Sonoko.

"Kudou and Mouri-senpai finally engaged?"

"Oooh this has been a long time coming!"

"Mouri-senpai is getting married!"

That was when Ran "accidentally" hit a nearby electric pole.

"Anyone not back in the count of three will be bent in half like this pole," she said in a stern tone. "Ichi… Ni…"

The boys scrambled, screaming toward the gym.

"O-oi Ran," Sonoko said. "Chill down a bit, would you? Hehe…"

Ran turned to her.

"And you – this is your fault! You'll stay with me during the interview, whether you like it or not," she said.

"I was actually hoping you'd say that," Sonoko said as she forced a smile. In her head, she was still imagining Ran bending the bodies of the mischievous karate members in half.

"Anyway, where is that reporter? Does she want to do the interview now?"

"She said she was running late for something so she just asked for your number," Sonoko said. "She said she'll call around dinner time for the sched."

"Understood," Ran said. "Do you think she's convinced that it's really okay if I just step in for Shinichi?"

"Hmm… I dunno… She was in the admin office originally to ask for his number and address and stuff but of course the school wouldn't give that out," Sonoko said. "She was technically jumping in joy that she chanced upon me."

Ran nodded and made a mental note to call Shinichi before that time. So she dismissed the team early, stopped by the administration to apologize for the electric pole, and hurried home to have a few hours' rest.

When she woke up, her back ached and she stretched her legs until it reached past the other end of the couch. She checked her phone and thankfully, no missed calls.

She received two messages – one from her otou-san, the famous detective Mouri Kogoro, telling her not to wait up because it's Friday night. The message also said that he's playing mahjong with his drinking buddies.

Another text was from Edogawa Conan, a boy who was staying at their house. He reminded her that he would come home late because he was out searching for beetles with his friends and the professor.

Ran sent him a text message, saying she would be cooking pork tonkatsu and miso soup that night and asked if he wanted her to leave him some.

The boy replied at once, saying he would be looking forward to it.

Ran was on her feet again and started preparing the meal. While waiting for the soup to boil, she dialed a number.

"Moshi, moshi," answered a voice at the other end of the line.

"Shinichi, I hope I'm not disturbing you," she started.

"You always do," he said with a laugh. "And you know that."

"Hey stop teasing! I have some important questions to ask…"

"Fire away," he said.

"A while ago there was this reporter at school and she was – matte, are you in the woods, or something? I can hear crickets in the background… And beetles?"

"Iie, iie!" the boy said. "I'm watching a nature show. I must've turned the volume really high."

"Sou ka," Ran said, even if she wasn't thoroughly convinced. "As I was saying, there was this reporter at school and she was asking about you because she wanted to interview you. She even went to the administration office to ask for your number."

"And?" the boy said.

"Sonoko was also in the office that time and told her that you were MIA and that I can sort of speak in your behalf," Ran said. "I hope you're not upset about this. I know how much you're protecting your privacy because of that case you're working on…"

"What exactly do they want to know about me? From what I can recall, the reports about me have been both extensive and exhaustive," the high school detective said. "They practically know everything about me. What is exactly is their angle?"

Ran blushed. "Actually, Sonoko said she was sort of trying to find out, well, just this bit of, a-ano, this part of your life that is, what I'm saying is… A-ano, your love life and if you have a girlfriend…"

Ran was terrified of Shinichi's response.

"O-oh," the voice from the other line said. Ran felt that it was a tone of mixed surprise and embarrassment.

"Is that why it is _you_ who's being interviewed?" the boy asked.

"IIE!" Ran shrieked. "Sonoko just meant I knew you for the longest time and I can answer stuff for you…"

"Oh, of course, that's what I meant," the detective said. "Ran, just – well, I don't have to remind you about things you have to hide about me…"

"I can still cancel the interview if you want. The reporter is still about to confirm later if – "

"Iie, that would look more suspicious," he said. "Besides, you already said yes. Just prepare for whatever she might ask and practice the responses in your head. Anything about the past is fine. If she asks details about when I disappeared, say you don't know. If she asks if I still contact you, say that I don't. You got that?"

"Hai," Ran said.

"And Ran," the boy said.

"Hmm?"

"I trust you, okay?"

O O O

It was only a few minutes after Ran finished preparing dinner that Conan arrived.

"Tadaima!" he called as he opened the door.

"Okaeri!" Ran greeted back. "Conan-kun, you're just in time for dinner! Have you caught many beetles?"

"Hai!" the boy said as he raised a hand. "Many kinds! We all put them in a jar and Mitsuhiko brought them to his house. He wants to identify all the types we caught. We're going to take turns taking them home. Is that okay, Ran-neechan?"

Ran smiled and nodded. "Just as long you keep the lid shut tight, ne? Now wash your hands so you could start eating."

The boy smiled and hurried off to the sink. That's when Ran's phone rang and on the screen was a number she did not recognize.

"Moshi, moshi, this is Mouri Ran," she said.

"Konbanwa, Mouri-san," a female voice spoke. She sounded young, maybe their age or just a few years senior.

"I am Himekaidou Aya," the voice continued to say. "I'm a reporter at Nichiuri TV and part of the marketing staff for its new division, the print media group. I apologize for the call at such a late hour; I was meaning to call earlier but I took longer than expected at the police station. It's for another report, you see…"

"Oh it's all right," Ran said in a most polite tone she could manage. "I was waiting for your call, anyway."

"I still apologize for making you wait," the reporter said. "Maa, your friend Suzuki-san said you were Kudou Shinichi's girlfriend and – "

"Oh about that," Ran interrupted. "I won't exactly call myself his 'girlfriend' but I'm a girl and I've been his friend for the longest time."

The reporter giggled.

"We've all been there, honey," she said.

"Iie, it's really not – well, if you say so…" Ran said as she tried very hard not to remember Shinichi's confession in London. She could feel her face getting hot.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow afternoon," the reporter said. "Say, around 1pm?"

"My schedule is free," Ran said. "How long will the interview take?"

"You see, we also scheduled some other teenage detectives for the interview and their girlfriends are coming, too," the reporter said. "We'll interview each couple separately and then we have to shoot sitners or situationers and cutaways – oh, gomen, these are technical terms for those scenes you see when the reporter is doing a voice over and they can also be used as filler videos if there is a break during the editing of the interview."

"Umm, okay, I guess…" Ran said. "So the whole afternoon, then?"

"And there's also a photo shoot for the magazine," the reporter continued. "You see, the interview is both for next week's news special and the first issue of this new magazine we're printing. The story on TV will only air for about three to five minutes per couple but the in-depth stuff will be on the magazine. It's sort of a cross-sell of sorts."

"Okay, understood," Ran said. "Is there anything I should bring? Is there a dress code?"

"Hmm… Can't think of any right now," the journalist said. "As for the attire, just wear your usual cute outfit! Oh, before I forget – you might want to free your schedule until dinner time. Sometimes the shoots take longer than expected. Don't worry, your meals are for free and we already reserved you a suite at the hotel that you can use while waiting for your turn."

"It seems like a lot of work for just one afternoon…" Ran mused out loud.

"Oh don't think about it, sugar," the reporter said. "It's gonna be fun! Trust me!"

"Matte – you didn't tell me where," Ran said.

"Oh! Did I really forget to mention where? My apologies... It's at Prince Royal Hotel at Shibuya. We meet at the lobby by one and then the interview is at the penthouse," the journalist said. "The reserved suite is at the floor below."

"Got it," Ran said. "Himekaidou-san, before you hang up, I have a question. Well, two actually…"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"First, you said other teen detectives will also be interviewed. Is one of them Hattori Heiji? He's from Osaka…"

Ran heard a flicker of papers from the other end of the line.

"Hai, hai, that seems to be right. His girlfriend Toyama Kazuha will also be arriving tomorrow," she said.

"Oh that is wonderful!" Ran said and wondered why the two haven't told her about the interview yet.

"My other question is if I'm allowed to bring some guests," Ran continued.

"Of course you can! Another detective from Ekoda High is actually bringing his girlfriend and another guest," the reporter said. "Since your Shinichi is not coming we're actually a bit under budget … It's so sad, really, I even tried phoning long distance to his parents – "

"You called his parents? In the US?"

"Well yeah and they just said they'll forward the message to him. Apparently, he also haven't gotten in touch with them for a long time," the journalist said. "But I have a feeling that they're just harboring him there so who knows he might still show up tomorrow…"

"You shouldn't really get your hopes up," Ran said.

"Oh yeah I just realized, are you in any way related to the Sleeping Kogoro?"

"Hai, he's my otou-san," Ran said with a smile.

"Oooh! Interesting, very interesting…" Aya the journalist said. "I'll save more questions for tomorrow. See you, Mouri-san! Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi nasai, Himekaidou-san," Ran responded before hanging up the phone.

She immediately sent messages to Kazuha, Heiji and Sonoko. She then returned to the dinner table, where Conan already started eating.

"Who was that, Ran-neechan?" the boy asked.

Ran smiled. It was the smile she used whenever she wanted to ask a favor from somebody.

"Conan-kun, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

O O O

Sonoko, Conan and Ran were an hour early at the Prince Royal Hotel lobby. They all decided to eat their lunch at the hotel buffet on Sonoko's treat. ("You were the one who got us into this, after all," Ran reminded.)

Before getting seconds of dessert, Sonoko and Conan decided to go to the toilet and Ran waited for both of them at their table. She was about to take a bite of her chocolate cake when she saw a familiar face from the table across theirs.

It looked as though he has just arrived and was about to take his seat. He was wearing a blue collared shirt and jeans. His hair was messier than usual but she couldn't be mistaken.

Ran stood up from her table and walked to his. She was flustered. She could hear her heart on her throat.

When she reached him, the boy looked up.

"Hello, beautiful, what can I – "

"AND HERE I WAS THINKING YOU WERE ON AN IMPORTANT CASE!"

"Ojou-sama, I think you've mistaken me for –"

"AND YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE ON A DATE! WHO ARE YOU HAVING LUNCH WITH, HUH?"

Ran slapped him. She slapped him so hard, parts of his face turned purple where her hand hit him.

"ANSWER ME, SHINICHI!"

_Next Chapter: The New Generation, Gentleman Thief_


	2. Part II: New Generation, Gentleman Thief

Disclaimer: I do not own MK nor DC nor Aya and Hatate.

_Feature Story Part II_

_The New Generation, Gentleman Thief_

Ran gave her all in that slap. In that slap was the vindication of her endless days of waiting and her sleepless nights of worrying.

"Do you know how worried I get every time you disappear?" Ran said. "You always leave... And you're just fooling around, after all… I'm such an idiot! An idiot!"

Ran felt tears forming on the corner of her eyes. She raised her hand to slap him again but somebody caught her arm.

She turned and saw a girl, smaller than her. She had big brown eyes and brown hair she tied in ponytails. She also had the angriest expression on her face.

"NOBODY SLAPS KAITO EXCEPT FOR ME!" she said as she threw down Ran's arm. "You want to scram or do you want me to mop you on the floor with… well, a mop…"

"And you!" the girl pointed to the boy Ran just slapped. "I can't even trust you! I'm defending you but this girl wouldn't slap you for nothing! What's with the leaving thing? Did you date her and didn't call her back?"

"Sumimasen, miss," Ran interrupted but the girl just kept on ranting.

"Did you flirt with her and just left her hanging? That's become a habit of yours, even with the girls at our school…" the girl continued. "Or… or… or did you get her pregnant and you didn't want to take responsibility for it?"

The boy finally stood up. "Oi Aoko I was the one mistreated here and you're still taking her side? And this is the first time I saw this girl – how could I get her pregnant? Unless you're implying I have some form of super sperm!"

"Eeew! You're so gross! Don't say things like that – we're in a public place!"

"Hey, excuse me, uhm…" Ran said but the two were lost in argument.

"You're the one who caused the scene!" the boy said to the small girl.

"You're the one who always makes girls angry!"

"I was the victim here!"

Ran chopped an empty plate on the table in half. It was the first thing she thought she ought to do, in order to get their attention.

It worked. The two stopped bantering and just stared at the broken plate, and then at Ran.

"So what you two are saying is that you're not Shinichi?" Ran asked as she pointed to the boy with very messy hair.

"Who's Shinichi?" they asked in unison.

"Oh," Ran said. She blinked and could feel herself blushing. "Gomen, gomen, I thought he was someone I knew. And oh no – I broke your plate!"

"Looks like a waiter has noticed us and is coming over," the small girl said. "Oh no! If she he sees the plate we'll get in trouble!"

"Are you forgetting?" the boy said to the girl.

"Huh?" the girl said and Ran just raised a brow.

The boy snapped his fingers and a cloud of smoke appeared, creating a canopy over the broken pieces of plate. When it settled, the broken pieces have disappeared.

"Sugoii! You're a magician!" Ran said.

"Kuroba Kaito," the boy said as he took Ran's hand.

He kissed the back of her palm and Ran felt herself blushing again.

"Such hands aren't made for combat, ojou-sama," he said. "It's better suited for – "

There was a tap on Kaito's shoulder. It was the small girl who looked mildly annoyed and was pointing to the waiter already standing beside her.

"He was asking if we broke any plates," she said.

"I heard it from my station and some guests were actually complaining that there was a commotion here," the waiter said.

He looked old enough to have fought as a samurai during the Tokugawa Era, Aoko thought. She also noticed that the old man was staring at Kaito intently.

"No broken plates here," Kaito said. "And please tell our guests that we are sorry for the disturbance. We are high school students practicing for our school play. As a sign of our apology, I'm sending flowers to their tables."

The boy magician snapped fingers from his free hand. Almost instantly, single red roses on thin, porcelain vases materialized on the tables where there were guests.

"Oh those are pretty!" Ran said.

The other guests started clapping their hands. The waiter looked pleased, as well.

"You're a magician!" he said.

"Learned from the best," Kaito replied, without looking the waiter in the eye. "And, good sir, if you please, it seems as if the staff forgot to set another plate in our table. Can you kindly give us one we can use? My friend and I haven't eaten our lunch yet."

"Right away, sir," the waiter replied and he hurried off to the kitchen.

"Glad that's over," Kaito said. "Now where were we?"

"You were about to let go of her hand," the small girl said. She was still shooting him dagger stares.

"Ah yes," Kaito said as he let go of Ran's hand. "Gomen, I couldn't help touching such delicate fingers."

He was slapped hard on the back by the girl. He coughed.

"He's really sorry," she said as her eyes narrowed at Kaito, who was still coughing. "He can be an idiot sometimes… Most of the time, actually… I'm Nakamouri Aoko, by the way. And you are?"

"Mouri Ran," Ran said. "Nice to meet the two of you. Do you know Nakamouri-keibu? Ginzo's his first name, if I remember correctly…"

The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! He's my otou-san! He's the famous inspector who's always chasing after kid! And Mouri… You're related to that famous 'Sleeping Detective' Mouri Kogoro!"

Ran nodded. "He's my otou-san! Small world! Our fathers both worked on cases that involved Phantom Thief KID."

"The only difference is my otou-san never catches KID," Aoko said and Ran wondered why she sounded so proud with that fact. "But you, your father has that assistant – that kid with glasses – and he always manages to stop KID from taking the jewels."

"You mean Conan-kun? He's more of an assistant to this friend of mine, Shinichi," Ran said.

Just then, she felt a tug on her miniskirt's hem. She turned around and saw Conan.

"Ran-neechan, I don't think I can go for another round of cakes," the little boy said. "And Sonoko-neechan and I saw Heiji-niichan and Kazuha-neechan when we were on our way back here. They're in the lobby and Sonoko-neechan is still talking to them."

Aoko crouched to get a better look of Conan.

"Oh, you're that boy! Hi! I'm Nakamouri Aoko, daughter of Nakamouri Ginzou who always runs after KID," she said. "It's nice to meet you! My father is very grateful for all your help. I'm also grateful because I see him around the house more often!"

"Nice to meet you too," Conan said. "I'm Edogawa Conan, uhm... First grade in Teitan Elementary School."

"And I'm Kuroba Kaito," Kaito said. "Do you want to see some magic, little boy? I'm a magician like KID but since you met him up close, maybe you can tell who the better magician is, ne?"

Conan held on tighter to Ran's skirt.

"Gomen, he's a little shy," Ran said. "Maybe next time, Kuroba-san. I'm also running late to meet some friends."

Kaito shrugged his shoulders.

"See you around," Aoko called after Ran and Conan who were already rushing to the lobby.

"I wonder if they're also here for the interview," Aoko thought out loud. "Maybe that little boy is part of the feature story and Mouri-san is her chaperone."

She sat on the chair in front of Kaito, who was also returning to his seat.

"Didn't that Holmes freak said that the interview was specifically about teenage detectives? That brat hasn't even gone through puberty yet!" Kaito said. "Speaking of, where's Hakuba?"

"Maybe he just got caught in traffic or something," Aoko said as she looked at her watch. "Anyway you don't have a right to be impatient. You're the one who insisted that you chaperone me in this interview!"

"And who agreed to act as Hakuba's girlfriend? I just got concerned when I found out that you will be interviewed in a hotel. Last time I checked, Aoko, that's not a decent hang out place for a single guy and girl. What if that freak does something to you, eh?"

Aoko sneered. "Why the sudden concern, huh? I'm not worried if it's Hakuba-san. He's such a gentleman. I'd be worried if I was with just you, you perv. And what was with the hand-kissing a while ago? What were you trying – "

There was a knock on their table and they both looked up.

"I heard my name mentioned in the conversation," said a tall, blonde guy who took a third seat in their four-seater, round table. It was Hakuba Saguru, a classmate of theirs in Ekoda High. He is also a detective who previously studied and solved cases in London.

"I actually got our meal vouchers from the front desk first," Saguru said. "Saves us more time. Good thing I already asked about this yesterday from that reporter lady."

He distributed the vouchers to Kaito and Aoko.

"Oi Hakuba, none of these vouchers say 'valid for lunch buffet' or anything of that sort…" Kaito said.

"Yeah, just two stubs for snacks, a stub for unlimited access to the juice and coffee bar, and another for dinner," Aoko said.

Saguru frowned as he scanned through his own set of stubs.

"The mistake is on my account," he finally said as he pocketed his stubs. "I can pay for our lunch for the meantime. It is because of me that the both of you are here, after all."

"Arigatou, Hakuba-san! Any girl would really be lucky to have you as a boyfriend!" Aoko said.

"Isn't that why you are here, Aoko?" Saguru asked. "When that reporter called and asked for the name of my lover, yours was the first that came to my mind. I'm really sorry if that was too forward and I know we're not together yet but since your father is also in pursuit of KID, I can't help thinking that our goals are parallel and our hearts, almost one and the same. Clearly, there's no better match!"

Aoko giggled. "Hakuba-san, you're just teasing! Please tell the reporter that we're not actually a couple… Maybe we could say that we have the same interests. That will do…"

"Haven't you heard of the saying 'opposites attract'?" suddenly asked Kaito.

"That is only true for magnets, I'm afraid…" Saguru said.

Before the two could get into argument, the waiter who was earlier summoned by their scene, reappeared.

"Mister and miss, here is your plate," he said as he handed them a new one. "If you would like to avail of the buffet, please pay at the counter first, where they can give you a stub. If you just want to order, I'll be happy to get you a menu."

"Just the regular, uhm we'll get a menu, sir," Kaito said.

The waiter nodded and proceeded to return to the kitchen. Kaito supposed they have to wait for another turn of the millennia before they can start ordering.

"Going back to the topic, love," Saguru said. "Do not feel at ease for I already have explained that beside our connections and similar pursuits, clearly shaped by none other than the hands of destiny, I am only still just a fool waiting for you to return my affections; but I am in no rush for your hand."

"So you said that, uhm, technically, you said that you were courting me?" Aoko said. "Did I understand that right?"

Kaito's eyes widened and he started waving his hands in front of them.

"O-kay, as your official chaperone, I forbid you to talk about these intimate things," Kaito said. "And you Hakuba I thought you never want to be interviewed about your private life?"

"If you are accusing me of vanity, then I am guilty," Hakuba said. "However, I must admit I have another motive for accepting this interview and being close this whole day to that reporter…"

"You want her in your harem?" Kaito asked with much sarcasm.

"She is the very same reporter who posted an announcement to KID, three days ago," Saguru said. "It was all over the major broadsheets, actually. She posted him a letter, saying she wants to interview him."

"Oh! She's the girl my otou-san was interrogating last night! He said they are convinced he had already made contact with her and most probably, he agreed to do the interview," Akako said. "She denied, of course. She even called the lawyers of the station and they kind of told otou-san to stay off the premises of the hotel because she wouldn't be able to do her job properly if they were hanging around."

"So you agreed to do the interview to spy in place of your otou-san?" Kaito asked and then smirked.

"I don't see the need to be a spy. If this place is crawling with high school detectives, KID would be really be thick to show up," Aoko said.

"Anyway let's just have fun, ne? Let's forget about that troublesome thief!" Aoko continued to say. "We're not even sure if he's coming or not."

Saguru cupped his chin with a hand, his elbows rested on the table.

"Who knows? He may already be here…" the blonde detective said as he looked straight at Kaito.

O O O

Ran was panting as she and Conan reached Sonoko, Heiji and Kazuha, who were near the indoor fountain at the lobby.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Sonoko asked.

"There was a commotion at the hotel café and I met some people," Ran said. "Did you just get here, Heiji, Kazuha?"

"Yeah we did!" Kazuha said before running over to Ran to hug her. "After the interview can we go to the spa, please? Please? I heard this hotel has a good spa facility! Maybe we can go before it's our time for interview!"

"Ooh I'll go, too!" Sonoko said.

"You girls have no other concerns, do you?" Heiji asked. "I can't believe you can relax when there's the interview!"

He lowered himself to whisper to Conan, "And also, with that thief running around…"

"Nani? What thief?" Conan asked.

He then pulled Conan aside, out of earshot of the girls, who started deciding what sort of services they will try at the spa.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Heiji asked. "It's that thief you're always chasing after!"

"Oh, that one…" Conan said. His face was suddenly sullen from what he felt was a foreboding trouble – a tough case that usually involves a white cape and a silk, top hat.

"I can't let you have all the fun," Heiji said with a wink. "I'm joining the chase this time!"

"What's he up to this time?" Conan asked.

"Haven't you heard? The very reporter who contacted us is the same one who posted a note to KID, a few days back," Heiji said. "She didn't really write a challenge, more of a request to be interviewed for her magazine. That's actually why I accepted the interview. There were some rumors going around the station that KID may have already answered her and would be doing the interview this very day…"

"Any other leads?" Conan asked.

Heiji shook his head. "I heard she was interrogated at a police station yesterday but she denied having been contacted by that thief," Heiji said. "The police also searched her house and went through her mails and stuff, but they didn't find anything."

"Based from what I know about that person, he could be tricky as hell," Conan said. "Let's keep our eyes peeled, just in case…"

"Yeah… They might do the interview after she's done with ours, eh?" Heiji said. "Oh yeah that reminds me – how would you do the interview if you're in that state? Are you going to use the pills again? And I thought you don't want anyone to find out about you!"

"Oi oi I'm not included here," Conan said. "I came here as Conan… Ran said she needed moral support."

"What if Ran and that reporter set you up, eh? Maybe they already know that you're Shinichi…" Heiji said, after which an evil smirk spread across his face.

"If that was the case, I would have already been karate-chopped by Ran," Conan said as he began to blush. "All those times we were in the…"

"Bath?" Heiji asked as his grin grew wider. "And you washing her back and rubbing her smooth, smooth skin! Oooh!"

"Ssshh!"

Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko walked over to the boys.

"Heiji are you teasing Conan again?" asked Kazuha. "You're so immature!"

"I'm immature? Who's the one wearing a pink, frilly dress for the interview?" snapped Heiji.

"I just want to look good in front of national television!"

"And do you think anybody would care?"

In the heat of their boiling argument, they were distracted by a loud and bright light.

"Very nice, very nice!"

They turned to see a woman with long, bright brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like she was in her early twenties but she was wearing a gray, faded office blazer that made her look older.

Beside her was a media crew of four. One was a middle-aged man, who took the photo. Around his neck was a strap connected to a digital camera he was holding. He was adjusting the lenses and taking more photos of Heiji and Kazuha.

Another one in the crew was a tall, bearded man who carried a big rectangular box. It looked like it housed a camera and its necessary appendages. Another was a young man who brought another big bag. For wires and audio, Conan and Heiji thought.

The last crew member was curly-haired blonde guy with a tattoo sleeve visible from underneath a checkered, collared shirt. He carried two big, black bags which have uneven ends. It could carry the lights and their stands, the two detectives thought.

"No don't stop fighting, please! This scene would make a priceless photograph!" the woman said.

"You wouldn't be Himekaidou-san?" Heiji said.

"One and only, darling," she said. "One and only. Pleasure to meet you, Heiji-kun."

She walked over to the dark-skinned detective and handed him a business card.

"You must be Kazuha-chan, ne?" Aya said to Kazuha.

She turned to Ran and the others.

"Based from a message I received earlier, about the names and descriptions of guests a certain interviewee will bring, I deduce that you are Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan and Conan-kun," the woman said as she pointed to Ran and the others.

"Spot on," Sonoko said.

"More specifically, you must be Sonoko," she said to Sonoko.

"EH? How did you know that?" Ran and Sonoko said.

"Your voice," Aya said. "It doesn't resemble Ran's who I talked to yesterday."

"You can remember voices?" asked Heiji in a tone of curiosity.

"Yes, I'm sort of… What's the counterpart of the photographic memory for voice?"

"Perfect pitch?" Heiji and Conan said at the same time.

"Yeah, that one…" she said."Before we waste any more time, let's go to the penthouse, ne?"

She ushered them to a special elevator behind the reception. Luckily, the elevator doors opened to reveal an empty one. There was a momentary debate whether they could all fit in, but Heiji and Conan said that even if they do, they would be overweight because of the heavy equipment.

Aya tossed a card to the youngest-looking crew and told them to get the next one or use the other penthouse elevators.

Once Conan and the others were inside, Aya inserted a card into the slot, before pressing a button marked with "P" that stands for penthouse.

As they were ascending, Heiji asked Aya what he and Conan have been dying to find out –

"So have KID contacted you?"

Aya smiled at him. It's the kind of smile you give someone when you want to say "Oh dear, you have no idea, do you?"

"You too? You're going to ask that too?" Aya just said. "Sumimasen, I forget I'm in the company of detectives!"

"I actually did a bit of research on my way here," Aya continued. "Of course I also need to know the background of the guests and I found out that this little boy here was the one chasing KID in his recent heists."

Conan looked up at her, smiled and nodded.

"You're all such a cute bunch of kids, really…" she said. "Oh, who wants to do the interview first? Ran-chan, do you want to go first? Maybe Kazuha and Heiji are both tired from their trip, after all."

"Oh-okay…" Ran said. "Sonoko and Conan can come with me, ne?"

"Yes, yes," the reporter said. "While we're shooting, Kazuha and Heiji can go to the suite at the floor below. A businessman friend stayed there last week, that Prince Edward Suite. It's one of the best suites at the hotel."

"Thanks," Kazuha muttered.

Aya smiled at the girl "And maybe you and Heiji-kun want to be alone for a few hours?"

She winked at Heiji.

"OI! What are you implying, lady?" Heiji said.

"My, my, such hot, young blood!" Aya said. "And don't call me 'lady'! I'm just a few years older than you!"

"But with the way she's talking, she sounds exactly like my grandma," Sonoko whispered to Ran.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out. The teenagers gasped as they saw the baroque interior of the room. Drapes of velvet, patterned with salmon and gold, hung from the ceilings and windows.

It looked like those old-school, mansion game rooms, with a billiards table at the center of the room, and littered pieces of different kinds of armoire and sofas.

"Through that door is the bedroom," Aya said as she pointed to a door to her right. "And through that other door is the hallway. This floor has two other conference rooms, I believe. This part of the penthouse is just like some sort receiving area. So it's not actually a penthouse, it's more of a pent – uhm, pent-conference floor."

"That elevator we rode is one of the only three with access to the three major conference rooms in the penthouse. There's also some service elevators, I think," Aya continued. "Maybe the crew took one of those so they'll be coming in from that door."

"Oh yeah, my family went to a party held here," Sonoko said. "But I heard they rent these rooms mostly for photo shoots and stuff."

"The owner of this hotel has many friends from the media industry, I believe…" Aya said. "We get a discount for the rent so that's why we're using this for today. The bedroom is where the crew will be unloading the equipment and here in the receiving area is where we'll do the interview."

"You know, we can just wait here with Sonoko and the others," Kazuha said. "You were suggesting earlier that Heiji and I go to the suite but I'd rather just stay here of if Heiji wants to stay there alone, then better!"

"Yeah anywhere except with this moody girl is fine with me!" Heiji said.

"Ah, a love-hate romance!" Aya swooned. "I'm afraid I can't let you stay here. You see, I don't want you hearing the questions before your interview. They're more or less the same questions, you see. And also, the other interviewee may be on his way up the suite and I need you to open the door for him and his guests. I accidentally brought all the key cards to that suite. I was supposed to leave it in the reception area yesterday with their food stubs. Silly me."

She fished out five key cards from her cherry pink bag and handed it to Heiji, who took it begrudgingly.

"I forgot to mention that the suite is for VIPs and it has three deluxe rooms, four bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen," Aya said. "We rented the room for until tomorrow so you youngsters can also stay there for the night, if you like."

"At least we don't have to look anymore for where to stay for the night," Heiji said through his teeth.

"Oh, oh and since it's a VIP suite, your key cards will be honored at the hotel spa, pool, gym and bar," Aya said. "Your food stubs are with me but your key cards will give you free access and service to any of the hotel's amenities. Please use them. Consider it as a gift from Nichiuri TV."

"Fine!" Heiji said as he grabbed on to Kazuha's arm and started dragging her back to the elevator. "C'mon, let's go to the suite now…"

"We'll just watch TV while we're waiting for them, okay?" Heiji said loudly and Kazuha thought she saw him blush.

"Ooh I bet he likes it rough!" Aya whispered to Ran and Sonoko.

"You should really stop teasing them, Himekaidou-san," Ran said politely. "Those two will just get further into argument…"

"It would make my story more interesting, then," Aya said with a wink.

They watched the elevator door close, and it wasn't long before Conan received a message in his phone. It was from Heiji and it simply said "Don't let her out of your sight."

Conan understood what the message meant.

_Next: Master of Swords and Mysteries_


	3. Part III: Master of Swords and Mysteries

Disclaimer: I do not own MK, DC. Aoyama-sensei does and please, if the manga is available in your country, do buy a volume or two, to show your support.

Author's Notes: This chapter contains spoilers from the latest episodes of DC.

_Feature Story Part III_

_Master of Swords and Mysteries_

Heiji and Kazuha sat at opposite ends of the couch in the living room of their suite. It was rented to them courtesy of Nichiuri TV, as a place where they could wait before their turn for the interview.

Heiji was holding on to the remote and was scanning through the channels. For some odd reason, everything showing in the television was about the physical side of love, or as Kazuha phrased it in her head "something teenagers like us shouldn't be exposed to… What is happening to the quality of television shows these days?"

A news channel was reporting about a dentist who was caught by the CCTV camera when he engaged in sexual acts with a patient. A film on the movie channel was about a couple, fond of publicly displaying their affections. An imported soap opera on another channel was about a rich don and his secret lover.

"Kiss me like the world would end today, my love," the actor said.

The girl lounges at him and the two share a passionate, torrid kiss. With tongue.

"You are so, so better than my wife. Let us make love until our legs give out!" the actor then said.

Heiji quickly turned off the television.

"Maybe it's better if we don't watch," Heiji said. "And whew, did someone turn off the air conditioner or something? It's so friggin' hot in here."

"Yeah, let's just sit here and wait for the other detective," Kazuha said.

"Speaking of the other interviewee, I wonder who'll it –"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" they both said and raced each other to the door. They both grabbed the handle at the same time that their hands touched. They pulled away instantly as if the hand of the other was charged with electricity.

"You open it," Kazuha said.

Heiji just frowned at her and opened the door.

"YOU!"

Standing outside was a tall, blonde teenager, who was wearing a tuxedo with no ribbon nor tie. This was Hakuba Saguru, whom Heiji competed with during a Koushien among Japan's high school detectives.

Behind them was a short girl with brown hair tied in ponytails. She was wearing a purple, knitted cardigan over a yellow dress with sunflower prints. And beside her was a boy Heiji knew well.

"AND YOU? What are you doing with him?"

Heiji pulled the familiar-looking boy aside.

"And if you were going to go back to your old body, you should've told me!" Heiji whispered. "I knew that you can't pass up an interview like this!"

The short girl in pigtails walked over to them.

"Kaito, do you know this boy?" she asked.

"Kai-kaito?" Heiji asked.

The boy just stared at Heiji with a blank expression.

"Oi did you eat something expired for lunch?" the boy asked Heiji.

"Kudou stop messing!" Heiji said. "And you even got these poor people – not to mention that snotty London detective – to participate in your prank!"

He didn't notice that Saguru was already beside them.

"What's happening here, Hattori-kun?" he asked. "What are you rambling about again?"

The short girl gestured towards Heiji. "This guy here – "

"Hattori Heiji, high school detective of the west," Heiji said.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Nakamouri Aoko," the girl said in haste. "And Hakuba-kun, Hattori-kun is calling Kaito… something…" the girl said.

"Kudou?" Saguru asked.

"This is Kudou!" Heiji said as he pointed to the other boy.

"Kudou? Wasn't he the detective who was to supposed to represent East at the competition you called a Koushien?" asked Saguru. "You must be mistaken, that is Kuroba Kaito, a classmate of mine at Ekoda High."

The boy took out his wallet and showed him a school ID that says "Kuroba Kaito, 2-B, Ekoda High".

"Once again, you have rushed to conclusions and proven your incompetence as a detective, Hattori-kun," Saguru said.

"He came here for food," the short girl said as she bopped her head towards the boy named Kaito.

Kazuha walked over to where the others are.

"Heiji, you know these two?" she asked. "Oh – hey Shinichi! I didn't know you'd be here…"

"Beautiful princess, unfortunately I'm not this Shinichi," Kaito said.

Kazuha blushed upon mention of "beautiful princess" and both Heiji and Kazuha glared at Kaito. Saguru just rolled his eyes.

"Do you have the compulsion to just flirt with all females?" asked Aoko.

"Would you rather I get annoyed that I've been mistaken for someone else? And once, been almost beaten up?" Kaito said.

"Oh you must be the guy Ran was telling us about!" Kazuha said. "She said she slapped a guy who she thought was Shinichi."

Kaito pointed to the mark on his face.

"You deserve that, anyway," Aoko said.

"I think that's the least of what he deserves," Saguru said.

"But you really look so much like our friend," Kazuha said to Kaito before turning to Saguru. "And you… You were in the Koushien… You were there when we picked up Heiji and Conan… I'm sorry, I forget your name…"

"Hakuba Saguru, Toyama-san," he said. "As for me, I remember your name. How could I forget a name of such a lovely girl, especially when you were brave and passionate at the Koushien to rescue your boyfriend."

"Matte! He's not my boyfriend! He's just a childhood friend!" Kazuha said. She said all this very fast that no one actually caught what she meant – except Heiji, of course.

"Oi are you flirting with other girls, considering your girlfriend is here?" Heiji said.

"You mean me?" Aoko said. "I'm not his girlfriend!"

"But she is my love interest," Saguru said at once.

Aoko blushed. "It's embarrassing if you say it like that," she said.

"Stop it, Hakuba! It's annoying me – I mean, it's annoying her!" Kaito said.

"And what you're doing is not annoying?" Saguru said, with a knowing look on his face again.

"Oi you agreed to let me come here!" Kaito said.

"I didn't mean this interview," Saguru said. "You know what I mean, Kaito…"

Kaito just stared at him.

"Anyway, let's go inside the suite before either you or Hattori-kun here makes a scene," Saguru said. "We don't want to disturb the stay of the people here who have paid good money to relax in this hotel."

He turned to Kazuha. "Can you lead the way, Toyama-san?"

"Please, everyone, just call me Kazuha," she said as she smiled to Kaito and Aoko, as well. "This way…"

She pointed to inside the room. She waited for all of them to settle in the living room before she stepped inside. As she closed the door, she saw a note taped to its back side, covering the peep hole.

She gasped.

"There's a note – from KID!" she said as she brought them the note.

Heiji took the note from her and they all gathered around him.

_Enjoy your stay, detectives. Please let us get along and don't look for me. I'm not after any jewels today, just my fifteen minutes of fame. – KID_

"He's taunting us!" Heiji said.

"There's something at the back of the note!" Kazuha shrieked. "Look there's a bulge!"

Heiji turned the note around and saw a listening device.

"Clearly, he is also observing us," Saguru said. "Maybe we're the prey today and not the other way around. Why is he so interested in us, that thief?"

Heiji crushed the listening device with his thumb and forefinger. Rather than just crumbling to pieces, the note gave out a pink smoke. Heiji dropped the note. In an instant, the room was covered with heavy mist. The vapor stung their eyes.

"Everyone – cover your mouth! It might also be sleeping gas!" they all heard Saguru shouting. "Try to – "

"I can't breathe!" Aoko said.

"That bastard! No wonder Kudou hates him so much!" Heiji shouted in frustration.

When the cloud settled, Kaito and Kazuha were lying on the floor.

"Kaito!" Aoko gasped as she fell to her knees, were Kaito was.

"That annoying thief! He really is here!" Aoko said. "Let me just call otou-san! His police squad will be here within minutes!"

"Iie," Saguru said as he pressed Aoko's shoulder. He crouched beside her to look at the sleeping Kaito. "There's no need for that… Don't you trust that the two detectives in here will catch him?"

"Three," Heiji said as he bent up to pick the sleeping Kazuha. He hoisted her onto his back.

"My assistant in the Koushien is upstairs," Heiji said. "Ku- I mean, Conan also chases after KID."

"Oh, that's comforting to hear," Saguru said. "But I want to catch KID with _my_ own hands."

"Well, me too…" Heiji said. "Things just got personal…"

O O O

"Conan, your face looks really red," Sonoko said. "Are you sure you're not allergic to anything we ate at the buffet?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay… I'm just…"

What Conan wanted to say was "embarrassed" since the reporter was quite good with prying answers out of the very reserved Ran.

Nichiuri TV junior reporter Himekaidou Aya already made Ran confess that he, Kudou Shinichi, confessed his feelings to her. Ran was of course talking about that time they were in London, during the Wimbledon bomber case.

As expected, Ran lied about certain details such as his confession happening before his disappearance, and that the never contacted her ever since.

Sonoko touched Conan's forehead. "Fever? Hmm you seem awfully hot… You want to go downstairs to lie on a bed? Kazuha and that other detective freak can look after you."

"Iie! I'm really fine here," Conan said and as if on cue, his phone vibrated. It was a call from Heiji.

"Moshi, moshi," he answered.

"Kudou! He's here! That bastard of a thief is here! He sent us a note and then attacked us with sleeping gas. Kazuha and Hakuba's guest are now asleep… Hakuba and I will go up there as soon as we settle these two in the rooms," Heiji said.

"Hakuba? You mean that Londoner from the Koushien?"

"Yeah, that one," Heiji said. "Looks like he's also here for the interview… That lying reporter! KID replied to her, after all. Have you noticed anything suspicious with the way she's acting?"

"Nothing suspicious as far as I can tell," Conan said. "Since the crew got here, they just quickly set up and she's just been interviewing Ran ever since. I haven't seen her touch her mobile phone even once."

"He's cleverer than that, he's probably using another way of contacting her," Heiji said.

"I've scanned through this floor, there's really no one here and I used my eyeglass tracker to check for bugs in the room and there's none," Conan said. "There's also the possibility that he's impersonating someone…"

"I'd keep my eye on the crew, just in case…" Heiji said.

"Yeah, I've been observing them, too," Conan said. "No one's doing anything too odd but the one with the tattoo is always looking at his mobile phone."

"Got that. We'll be with you in just a bit," Heiji said before saying a quick good bye.

"Was that Heiji?" Sonoko asked Conan as soon as he hung up. "I heard him say 'KID'! I knew it! Is KID here? Huh? Huh?"

"We're not sure…" Conan lied, knowing Sonoko would just get in the way.

"Aaaww! I want to see KID-sama again!" she said. "And I came here, thinking that KID has really made contact with Himekaidou-san!"

"You knew that from the start, didn't you?" Conan asked as he raised an eyebrow. "That's why you were so insistent to be here…"

"Bingo!" Sonoko said.

Conan shook his head and at that very moment, he also heard the reporter ask Ran loudly, "So, have you two ever kissed?"

Conan felt himself blush and wished the interview would be over soon, knowing he can't be distracted from another round of his cat-and-mouse game with the phantom thief.

O O O

Aoko sat on the bed where Kaito was sleeping. She tucked him in and smoothed the covers.

"Baka, Kaito! Baka!" she said with much conviction. "I thought you were a magician! How come you were not quick in defending yourself like that!"

She sighed. Just then, there were two knocks on the door.

"Come in," she said.

It was Heiji and Saguru.

"Aoko, Heiji and I are going up now," Saguru said. "There are three rooms in this suite and Kazuha is in the next room. When Mouri-san and her company are finished with the interview, they might go straight here. Can you just direct them to the empty room? Or they may also stay in the living room, if they like."

"Understood," Aoko said.

"I'll tell Ran and Sonoko to look after Kazuha while she's knocked out," Heiji said. "But for the while, can you check in on her every now and then?"

"Sure thing," Aoko said. "Don't worry about me. I already have everything I need."

"All right," Heiji said. "And I already gave you your key card and don't forget to give Kaito his when he wakes up."

"Okay, we're going now," Saguru said. "Please take care yourself. That thief may still be hanging around here. He may not have left this suite, even."

"Hey don't scare her like that," Heiji said.

"Don't worry, that thief doesn't scare me," Aoko said. "I'm already prepared."

She gestured to a mop propped on the wall nearest to her.

The two detectives gulped.

"You're really gonna use that on him?" Heiji asked.

"I'm going to avenge Kaito," Aoko said. "And your Kazuha, too."

"Keep that spirit up, my love," Saguru said as he reached for the door knob and closed the door behind him.

Aoko could hear the boys' voices trail off.

"Where did she get that mop?"

"I assume she carries it around… I rarely see her without it…"

"It's probably one of those convertible, fit-in-your-bag type…"

Aoko didn't mind them and just continued smoothing the creases in the covers. Every once in a while she'd take a peek at the sleeping Kaito.

"So peaceful…" she said. She cupped her chin with a hand and rested her arms on top of the covers. She stared at him.

"I wish you were like this all the time…" she said.

She stared at him some more and suddenly felt herself blushing. She looked away instantly.

"Oh Kaito, if you only know…" she said. "Why is it that you have to act like a jerk all the time? Why do you always flirt with other girls when I'm around? Don't you know how much that tortures me?"

She looked at him again.

"You're so cold and so insensitive, but… but I can't help worrying about you," she said. "I worry about you a lot…"

She exhaled a long sigh and kissed him on the forehead.

"Now I'll just go to the kitchen and get a cup of water, just in case you wake up any time soon," Aoko said.

The girl stood up and walked out the door. She passed by the door so quickly that she didn't even notice the tiny blinking light near the keyhole.

Somewhere else, the real Kuroba Kaito heard what she just said and was smiling to himself.

_Next: The Holmes Casanova_


	4. Part IV: The Holmes Casanova

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here, except the amalgam of Aya and Hatate from Touhou.

_Feature Story Part IV_

_The Holmes Casanova_

"What're you smiling about?" Heiji asked Saguru as they were going one floor up.

"I just remembered something," Saguru said.

He's such a weirdo, Heiji thought.

The elevator doors opened. Conan was already waiting for them.

He held up a finger to his lips and pointed to the door that leads to the hallway. Saguru and Heiji looked behind Conan and saw that the interview is still ongoing.

The crew had set up in the very center of the room, just beside a billiards table. Ran and the reporter were in front of the camera. They were seated on a caramel-colored fainting couch with wooden frames. Sonoko was beside the cameraman and was listening very intently to Ran's answers.

Heiji and Saguru nodded and followed Conan out of the receiving area.

The hallway was fashioned the same way as the game room. There were big mirrors on the walls, as well as portraits of European princes. Heiji recognized some of them as English monarchs they studied in their world history class.

"Ah, this reminds me of home," Saguru said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, rich boy," Heiji said. "We're here to talk about KID and how to catch him off guard… That bastard! I'll make sure he pays!"

"What exactly happened?" Conan asked.

Heiji told Conan the details of what happened since he and Kazuha entered the suite. He intentionally left behind the part about the indecent shows on television.

"So it must be that KID knew the suite we were staying at and prepared the note beforehand," Saguru said.

"Nah, Kazuha and I were there before you arrived and there was no note at the back of the door," Heiji said. "He must've sneaked in when we were busy talking at the hallway. Yeah… I remember we left the door open the whole time…"

"That would've been caught on the cameras, though. He wouldn't have done something that stupid, unless he used some sort of invisibility trick," Conan said. "He could've also stayed at the suite before you and Kazuha have been there. He could've waited and hid in one of the rooms then stuck on the note when he noticed that both of you stepped outside… Then he sneaked out either after placing the note and you were still busy outside, or during the commotion."

"That's a possibility. If there's someone else who entered the room before either you or Kazuha-san, then that should've been recorded in the hotel's camera," Saguru said. "I'm saying he could've posed as one of the employees who regularly clean the suite, or he could've hidden inside the cleaning trolleys."

"If it was some trick, a disguise or hiding himself in the cleaning cart, we'll know it by carefully examining the video," Conan said. "There's no cameras installed in the room itself but there are in the hallways –"

"That's perfect! We can check that out!" Heiji said. "As for the employees, I'm sure they have a log of sorts and I can just ask for that…"

"I'll go check with the cameras," Conan said. "I think Ran's interview is almost over and since Kazuha isn't awake yet, Hakuba-san and his girlfriend can go next. Let's be careful not to alert that reporter that something's happened."

"I'll go talk privately to Ran and Sonoko about what happened. I'll tell them to wait for us and stay on guard," Heiji said.

"I'll go fetch Aoko now," Saguru said. "If we find anything, we'll call one another. Hey boy, Hattori-kun has my number so you can just get it from him."

The three detectives dispersed right away, two of them unaware that a listening device has been installed somewhere on their apparel.

O O O

Himekaidou Aya thanked Mouri Ran for her honest answers and shook her hand. The girl had been blushing since she told her about the confession.

"Next we shoot sitners," Aya said. "Let's go to the master's bedroom and shoot a few scenes where you're in bed and like, you're thinking about Shinichi. Then some where you're looking out the window. Another one where you're trying to call him using your mobile and you're waiting for his text… Stuff like that. Oh! Since your friends are here, can they act, too? Probably a scene where they're comforting you and stuff…"

Ran nodded.

"Well, it would be better if you have a picture of him in your wallet or phone and maybe we could take a few scenes of you looking at those," Aya said with a smile.

The girl turned scarlet. "Uhm, okay…"

"Then after the sitners, we take still photographs of you, too. Just a few shots, darling, it will be over before you know it," Aya said.

Ran agreed and Aya started to bark instructions at the crew. Just then, Heiji came in from the hallway. He was with the detective from London Ran remembered from the Koushien. Hakuba something, Ran thought.

The blonde detective went straight to the elevator and Heiji approached Sonoko. The two talked for a while then Sonoko gapped and started clapping her hands. Heiji talked for a bit more before they approached Ran and Aya.

"Himekaidou-san, can I talk to you a bit?" Heiji said as he neared Aya.

"Go ahead, sugar," Aya said. "Chotto – hey guys start setting up in the bedroom! Snap snap!"

The crew picked up their equipment and dragged these into the master's bedroom. Aya and Heiji were left to talk alone.

"Himekaidou-san, Kazuha's still tired from the journey and she took a nap," Heiji said. "She's kinda not awake yet and since Ran is finished with the interview, Hakuba-san and I agreed that he can go next. That's okay, right?"

"I suppose so," Aya said.

"All right! Hakuba-san and his girl will be here in a bit," Heiji said.

"No rush," Aya said. "We still have a few scenes to shoot with Ran, anyway."

While Heiji and Aya were talking, Sonoko was telling Ran about the situation. Ran had to cover her mouth from gasping out loud.

"And where's Conan-kun?" she asked.

"He's off investigating too, according to this mystery freak," Sonoko said. "I'm so excited that KID-sama will be here! Maybe he can make me fall asleep next!"

"You have really screwed up priorities, you know that?" Ran said. "Our concern right now should be Kazuha and the other boy that KID victimized with sleeping gas. I'll do this sinner… Erm, sitter thingy and photo shoot as fast as I could so we could go guard them downstairs."

"That's a bit exaggerated," Sonoko said. "KID-sama never hurts people. Fine, they fell asleep but it's too impossible that he'll go back and attack them or something."

"You have a point there," Ran said. "KID normally never harms people… And I can't believe that Aya-san would lie to the police! Is she that desperate for the interview that she's collaborating with KID?"

"You have no idea how big of a story this can be if – oh hi, Himekaidou-san!"

Ran turned around and noticed that Aya was just behind her.

"You ready for the sitners and photo shoot, dear? Did you tell your friend here that she'll have to extra?" Aya said with a wink.

"Me? An extra? I'll get to be in TV?" Sonoko said. She looked like she just won the lottery.

"Of course, honey! Are you beautiful girls ready?" Aya asked. "Just through the door, follow me."

As they left the game room, Ran caught Heiji entering the elevator. As the doors closed, she noticed something odd stuck to the back of his pants.

O O O

Conan was already at the hotel's security office when he realized that he doesn't have a reason for them to let him view the tapes. If it was the usual police case, he could've easily said that Mouri-tantei wanted to see it and he's his messenger.

"Wassat again, boy?" the guard on duty at the reception asked him. "You wanna look at the security videos?"

"You see, I dropped my uhm charm that my otou-san gave me on that floor and when I came back it was gone," Conan said. It was the first thing he could think of.

"You sayin' someone must've stolen your charm? What kind of charm issit?" asked the guard, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else than listening to a kid's problems.

"It's this shiny piece of jewel. It's not that big, but it's still jewelry with – uhm, a small gold chain," Conan said. Again, this was the first thing he could think of.

"Some kinda necklace?" the guard asked. "When d'ya lose it?"

"Uhm, uhm," Conan said and as if on cue, he received a message he was waiting for. It was from Heiji and it says "Reservation made JUST THIS MORNING."

"Hey boy, I asked when d'ya lose it?" asked the guard, a bit of impatience evident in his voice.

"Just this morning," Conan said with confidence.

The text from Heiji was about when the reporter reserved the suite for their use. Since the time of the reservation until Heiji and Kazuha's arrival at the suite was the window time KID could have sneaked in or prepared his tricks, if indeed he was already waiting inside. That means all Conan has to look at was the videos from since that morning.

"D'ya look for it on the floor yerself?" asked the guard who looked deep in thought. He rubbed his chin with a cupped hand. "My momma always told me to look twice if somethin's missing. D'ya look twice?

"Yes I did, sir," Conan said. "That's why I assumed someone must've picked it up that's why I need to see the videos…"

"Y'know, everyone in here's security is kinda busy with our own stuff and no one can really help ya look for them necklace in them video," the guard said.

"I'll be okay if I just view it by myself," Conan said.

"Standard ops that we have to be there and you're not allowed to touch 'em machines," the guard said.

"I can really do it by myself if you teach me where the tapes are," Conan said. "Please, Mr. Policeman,please… You can just stay here instead of joining me there, it's probably gonna be boring to watch hours and hours of the same hallway!"

The police officer looked at him with doubts.

Wrong approach, Conan thought. Time to put on the old act.

"Please, sir, it was a memento from my otou-san who is now working overseas and I miss him a lot," Conan said as he tried very hard to make his eyes brim with tears. "Please, sir, that charm means a lot to me… You see, I don't see chichi anymore and… And…"

"Okay, okay!" the officer said. "Don't cry coz them people in here's gonna think I made you cry and I'mma take another memo…"

The officer looked right and left to make sure they're not being watched then gestured for Conan to enter the door behind his desk. Conan went around the desk and into the room as fast as he could. He was followed closely by the guard who motioned for him to keep quiet.

"I'mma get in trouble if you make any noises so do this quietly and I'mma stand guard outside," the guard said.

Then he pointed to a hard drive and told Conan that it was supposed to contain the footage from earlier that day. The young police officer said the hard drive is still taking in the current data so he can just connect the drive to the nearby laptop and view the information he needed.

When Conan was left alone in the room, he quickly set up the necessary equipment to view the captured video. On one of the screens of the control room, he could see what was happening in real time. He saw on the screen Saguru and Aoko leaving the room. Moments later, Ran and Sonoko were walking down the hallway and were about to approach their suite.

On another monitor, Heiji was talking to the front desk receptionist. Conan assumed he was already asking the names of the employees who cleaned their suite earlier that day. He then returned his gaze to the monitor that showing Ran about to enter their suite. He tried very hard not to remember the things Ran said during the interview.

"_Yes, I miss him very much… I wish I can be with him all the time… Shinichi, if you could hear this, all I want is for you to return safely from wherever you are. Please solve that case soon so we could have fun and hang out with our friends again…"_

Conan shook his head, as if trying to remove the memory from his mind. He opened a software and started viewing the videos from that morning.

Almost an hour later, Conan found nothing.

O O O

"He left what?"

"A sex toy," Heiji said. It was the first thing he could think of and it just slipped out of his mouth. As soon as he said it, he mentally scolded himself.

The female receptionist at the front desk looked at Heiji with much apprehension, and a bit of disgust.

"Let me get this straight – your client, one of the businessmen who stayed at the Prince Edward Suite last week, left his sex toy and he asked you to get it for him?" asked the receptionist.

Heiji nodded and tried very hard not to wince.

"What kind of sex toy?" the receptionist asked as she started typing on her computer.

Heiji winced. "Oi oi didn't I tell you that he didn't want this on the record? It's embarrassing, of course. Now I also need to know who stayed at that suite after he did, and the names of the cleaners who attend to the suite."

The female receptionist stopped typing for a while and raised a brow at Heiji.

"Well, I suppose I can give it to you since you're Hattori Heiji," she said.

"And can you just print out the lists of guests who stayed?" Heiji said. "Please? So we know who to track just in case another guest found it and stole it."

The receptionist started typing again.

"There's really no need for that since according to our files the next group who reserved the suite was Nichiuri TV under Himekaidou Aya," the receptionist said. "Do you still want me to print those two entries? The company's kind of saving paper, just so you know."

"No need," Heiji said. "When did Nichiuri TV reserve the suite, anyway?"

The receptionist clicked a few buttons and said, "Just this morning."

"All right!" Heiji said and immediately started to send a message to Conan.

"Do you still need to know the names of the employees who cleaned the room since last week?" the receptionist asked. "'Cause we usually clean rooms everyday and employees change their floor shifts every week."

"Can you give me the names of those who cleaned it this morning?" Heiji said. "I'll start from them."

The receptionist started typing on the computer screen. It took her a few minutes before she came up with the names. She even showed him their employee profile so that Heiji could see how they look like.

Heiji then asked where he could find them. She frowned before she commenced her typing and clicked a few buttons before she told Heiji that they are currently on the fifth floor to clean some more rooms. Heiji thanked the receptionist and proceeded to the fifth floor.

When he reached the floor, he ran around, looking for a cleaning cart on the hallway. He found it outside an open deluxe room, which was beside a vending machine.

He knocked on the door and introduced himself to the two, middle-aged ladies who looked very much surprised by his presence.

"Oh you're that high school detective from Osaka!" the taller one said. "You know, my son's in Osaka as a real estate agent. Maybe you've encountered him… His name is –"

"Gomen, Masumi Kimiko-san," Heiji said. "I'm here on official business. I need to ask you both about the time you cleaned the Prince Edward Suite a while ago."

"Oh! You're really a detective! You already know our names!" Kimiko said.

"About the time?" said the shorter one Heiji recognized from the employee profile as Hondou Hara. "It was around eight in the morning, I think. We were asked to clean it very thoroughly because it's been reserved by Nichiuri TV."

"Nah not the time-time," Heiji said. "I meant if you noticed something odd when you cleaned the room, and if it was possible that someone could've entered the room while you were cleaning."

"We usually leave our cleaning carts outside the suites," Kimiko said. "No one could've entered because our carts have built in motion sensors. When we leave it outside, we activate its sensors so that no one can go near it."

"The management installed it when some guests were discovered to be stealing the replenishments like shampoo bottles and stuff from the cart when we leave it outside," Hara said.

"Why can't you just bring the cart in?" Heiji asked the realized the cart was too big to fit in the door. Erm, since you can't bring the cart in, and it's blocking the door, that also means no one could've entered, right?"

"Not unless they move the cart but the alarm would've gone off and we would have heard it," Hara said. "I deactivated the sensor when you were about to enter the room, that's why the alarm didn't sound."

Heiji thought that KID could've brought his own alarm deactivator.

"Can you buy that activator somewhere?" Heiji asked. "And maybe you noticed if someone went in the suite when you were both cleaning it?

"I don't think you can buy the deactivator," Kimiko said. "I heard from the other employees that the boss had them especially made by some inventor from the US."

"Hey are we suspect for a crime? Or did the management just hire you to check if we're doing our jobs properly?" suddenly asked Hara. "Look, the two of us made the room as tidy as we could, and as for someone coming in, the cart is too big for anyone to get past it without the alarm going off. Besides, I didn't notice the cart move even an inch when we came back for it."

"Hmm, can I take a look at your cart? Is it the same cart you used a while ago?" Heiji asked.

"Yeah, knock yourself out," Hara said.

Heiji went back to examine the cart and found nothing unusual about it. He was to study its contents a bit more when he received a message from Ran, saying Kazuha is finally awake and has been already summoned by the reporter for their turn of the interview.

"Aya said you should go up now ASAP," Ran also included in the message.

"Damn," Heiji said, before calling Saguru.

"Hattori-san," Saguru said. "My Aoko and I have just finished with the interview and photo shoot. I must say, I can get used to this kind of lifestyle."

"Yeah whatever, can we switch places? I'm currently checking out the cart the cleaning ladies used and it's big enough for someone to fit inside, except there are compartments and stuff, but still, there may be some sort of evidence in here," Heiji said.

"Roger that," Saguru said. "Hey my interview is over and Aya-san asked you to go here now."

"I know! Anyway, I'll send you the details of what I know so far via text," Heiji said. "The cleaning ladies are in room 505 and I'll tell them to wait for you here."

"Will go there pronto," Saguru said. "Did that boy already contact you? Did he find out something from the videos?"

"Nothing yet," Heiji said. "He's probably still looking at them."

"After I'm finished examining the cart, I'll go help Conan," Saguru said. "The poor boy would need some assistance, of course."

Heiji was getting tired of Saguru acting like he was better than either he or Shinichi.

"Whatever," Heiji said. "Go here now and I'll get up there! C'mon!"

Heiji made a quick explanation to the cleaning attendants before hurrying up the penthouse. Luckily, the elevator that had access to the game room of the penthouse was empty. He put his key card into the lock and pressed "P". As he ascended, he typed in all the information he gathered – the reservation date, the size of the carts, KID not disguising as an employee, the alarm on the carts – and sent them to Conan and Saguru.

The elevator doors opened. He stepped out and was distracted by the sight of Kazuha in front of the camera. She looked refreshed and she had a bit of make up on, her frilly pink dress looking extremely flattering – even sexy – on her body.

Heiji gulped and felt his heart race as was Aya gestured for him to sit between her and Kazuha.

As he did, the camera lights turned on. They came from every direction and it took a while before his eyes got used to them.

Aya started to speak to the camera. It was this long speech that was basically about Heiji's biography.

Heiji squinted and squinted until he can't take any more of the lights.

"Hey can we tone down the lights a bit? It's practically blinding me…" Heiji said.

"Gomen," came a voice from behind the lights.

After some time, the lights became brighter.

"Jinno-san, you're tinkering with your phone again!" Aya said. "Honestly! You've been busy with that the whole day! Can you please leave that for a while and do your job properly?"

"Gomen, just a moment, there's a call I have to take. Can I just step outside for a bit?" said the young guy with tattoos.

Aya sighed. "Sure, sure. Make it quick."

Jinno the lights guy turned off the lights and put it down on the floor. He ran to the hallway and disappeared for a few minutes. That whole time, Heiji can't help staring at Kazuha.

"Stop looking, Heiji… You're making me nervous," Kazuha said.

Heiji snorted. "There's nothing to see, anyway…" he said.

"You're just saying that you – hey there's something stuck on your – "

Aya clapped her hands.

"Good, good! Keep that level of energy up for the entire interview, ne?" she said.

She said a few more instructions that neither Heiji nor Kazuha really listened to.

Just in time, Jinno was back and he was holding the lights properly. Heiji noticed that it wasn't as bright as before.

"Ah, so where were we?" Aya said before facing the camera.

Heiji felt Kazuha's hand on his thigh as she reached for hand.

"Heiji, hold my hand…" she whispered. "I'm kind of nervous."

"You silly girl, it's just an interview!"Heiji whispered back.

Aya cleared her throat and turned to face Heiji and Kazuha.

"So, Hattori-kun, how long have you and Kazuha-chan been intimate?" the reporter asked.

Kazuha quickly withdrew her hand from Heiji's grasp and both of them stared at the floor. They suddenly decided that it was the most interesting part of the room for the entire length of the interview.

O O O

"Welcome back, Nakamouri-san," Ran greeted Aoko at the door.

"Is Kaito still sleeping?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," Ran said. "Where's Hakuba-san?"

"You know about the case, ne? He said he's off to replace Hattori-san to investigate some cart," Aoko said.

They both started walking to Kaito's room in the suite. They passed by the living room, where remnants of the incinerated letter were still littered on the floor. They were instructed by the boys not to touch any part of the living room, as these were evidences they might want to examine later on.

"Oh right, Sonoko and I requested for room service and the pizza just arrived a few minutes ago," Ran said as she opened the door to the room where Kaito was staying.

Inside, Sonoko was seated on the edge of the bed and an open pizza box was on top of Kaito's torso.

"Hey! Why'd you put that on him?" Aoko asked as she ran to the pizza box. She lifted it with both hands and looked around where she could place it. She noticed there was no table big enough for the 24" pizza.

"Oops," Sonoko said. "Gomen, there was no table in the room and you did say a while ago not to leave him alone so we decided to just eat this in here."

"Jeez, you could've put it on the floor even if there was no table in here," Aoko said.

"That's what I said," Ran said.

"Fine, fine," Sonoko said as she grabbed the pizza box from Aoko and put it on the floor. "There… Happy?"

"Don't mind her, she's just kind of jealous that she didn't get to see KID like you did," Ran said.

"You're a fan of that thief?" Aoko said. "Why do you even like him? He's such a – "

"Oh right, you're Nakamouri-keibu's daughter! I forgot!" Sonoko said. "Look, nothing against your otou-san but there's just really something attractive about bad boys, ne?"

"There's absolutely nothing attractive about them!" Aoko said.

"C'mon, that London detective of yours was pretty cocky with the way he talked and stuff," Sonoko said with a knowing smile. "Don't tell me that doesn't turn you on?"

"Nani?" Aoko said "IIE! I don't like him that way! He's just a classmate!"

Ran suddenly started giggling.

"I think I know the story here," she said. "Nakamouri-san, you like this boy, don't you?"

Bull's eye, Ran thought as she saw the girl wear an expression she knows very well.

"IIE! IIE!" the girl continued saying as she shook her head.

That face is the face of denial, Ran thought. She caught Sonoko's eyes and the latter winked at her.

"So you don't mind if I kiss him ne?" Sonoko said. "Hey this guy's not bad looking… Well he kind of looks like Shinichi but I guess he'll do! I always wanted to test out the kiss-your-prince-and-see-if-he-wakes-up thing."

Aoko's eyes widened as Sonoko lowered her face to Kaito's.

"Iie! You can't do that!" Aoko said as she pushed Sonoko away.

She must've underestimated her strength because she managed to push Sonoko out of the bed, as she landed on top of Kaito's face.

She shrieked upon impact and tried to stand up as fast as she could. When she did, she noticed something odd about Kaito's face.

"Hey, it looks like it's wrinkled," Ran pointed out. It was Aoko's same thoughts.

Sonoko stood up from the other side of the bed. She, too, examined Kaito's face.

"It looks like it's plastic or something," Sonoko said.

Aoko tried to pinch the face and felt loose, plastic material. She pried it off and as expected, it was a latex mask. Beneath the mask was the face of a sleeping –

"It's Hakuba-san!" Ran said. "Then that means – "

"KID pretended to be Kaito, then he pretended to be Hakuba!" Sonoko said.

"That explains why Hakuba has been extra flirty during the interview! But where is Kaito now?" Aoko said.

She reached for her phone and saw fourteen missed calls. They were all from Kaito.

As she was about to dial his phone, she wondered when she put it on silent mode. The phone rang for a really long time before a voice answered her call.

"OI AOKO! You stood me up and now you disturb my afternoon sleep!"

"Kaito! You're safe!"

"What'd you think happened to me? And shouldn't I say that about you? I've been calling since before lunch time!" Kaito said. "It's just now that I sorta was able to go to sleep…"

"Gomen, Kaito, I was caught up with something…" Aoko said. "Where are you?"

"I went back to my house since you didn't show up where we were supposed to meet!" Kaito said in an annoyed voice.

"This is really complicated, Kaito, let me explain later… KID disguised as you to get in here!" Aoko said.

"Oh! Really?" the boy said in an interested tone. "So he really replied to that reporter? Cool! Wait for me there! I want to see him! That's so cool!"

"Hey you shouldn't there's already been a – "

Ran and Sonoko stared at Aoko.

"Er, he hung up," Aoko said. "Apparently, the guy who's been with me ever since I came here was KID. He must've beat Kaito to our meeting place at Shibuya so Kaito just went home when I didn't show up…"

"So the guy I slapped was Kaitou KID?" Ran said. "That's weird… I know I must've hit him pretty hard but why didn't his mask come off?"

"He had more time to prepare for the Kaito disguise so he must've stuck it on really well," said Sonoko, who started to pace around the room. "And when the letter bomb thing happened, he was only given a few minutes to disguise Hakuba as Kaito and vice versa, maybe that's why the latex mask came off really easy this time…"

"You have a point there…" Ran said.

"Of course! I'm Suzuki, Sonoko, queen of deduction!" Sonoko said. "But I don't get why he had to disguise as Kaito first. Why couldn't he have just disguised as Hakuba from the start?"

"Maybe he was planning to, but something failed or it was really hard to attack Hakuba-san and make him unconscious," Ran said. "It was only here in the hotel when he had the opportunity to do so. That's what I think, at least."

"Oh! That explains why Hakuba was giving out really weird answers!" Aoko suddenly said. "I think this is revenge for Hakuba. He's always chasing around KID, after all."

"What kind of weird answers?" Ran and Sonoko asked.

"Like, when Aya-san asked him what type of girl he likes, he said 'Everyone's my type but every once in a while, I get confused if I really like girls or boys' and then he goes on explaining that he chased after KID for so long that he may have feelings for him," Aoko said.

Sonoko looked distraught.

"We all thought he was just joking so we just ignored the comment," Aoko said. "Then, the reporter would ask me questions about our school life and I told the reporter that I know a lot of girls who like Hakuba."

"And then what did he say?" Ran asked.

"Well, Hakuba – I mean, KID as Hakuba, said that he actually went out with all of those girls and found them boring and then he started saying again that maybe girls are not his type anymore," Aoko said.

"So it was KID's idea to make a fool out of poor Hakuba here?" Ran said as she looked at the detective, who was still deep in slumber.

Aoko nodded. "I think that's his intention, yeah…"

"So when the reporter asked for his interview, he agreed to it but now we know that his plan is actually to be interviewed as Hakuba and not as himself!" Sonoko said.

"Let's tell Conan and Heiji!" Ran said.

"Heiji's still in the middle of the interview! Call Conan first…" Sonoko said.

Ran dialed Conan's phone but there was no answer.

O O O

Conan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Hakuba Saguru. He looked out of breath.

"Oh, it's just you," Conan said. "I didn't hear you come in. Did you get Heiji's text? Did you examine the cart?"

"Yeah," Hakuba said. "And you?"

"Nothing," Conan said. "I've been reviewing the tapes for over an hour and there's really nothing… That must mean KID used the disguise scenario so Heiji must be wrong about the cleaning ladies not being KID. He must've missed something…"

Hakuba smiled.

"What Heiji didn't find out was that one of the cleaning ladies was found sleeping in a cabinet in the staff room just a while ago," Hakuba said.

Conan's eyes widened.

"It's a good thing I considered the disguise scenario more and went to inquire in the staff room first!" Hakuba continued to say as he approached the wall with many monitors, showing video feeds from different parts of the room. "When I went up the fifth floor, her partner had already been gassed to sleep!"

"Damn!" Conan said. "Where can he be now?"

"Well, he's waiting for his turn to be interviewed, right? Then all we have to do is wait for him to turn up at the penthouse," Saguru said as he leaned his back on the control desk.

"No… The fact that he gassed the cleaning lady must mean he's already fleeing because he knows that we already uncovered his disguise," Conan said as he swiveled around on his chair. "I doubt if he'll still turn up for the interview."

"That means he can be anywhere as of now!" Saguru said. "He might've already escaped!"

"I don't think he'll leave the hotel without informing that reporter first," Conan said. "Let's go to the penthouse anyway. Let's keep an eye on her until then."

"What If he just leaves a note like before?" Saguru said.

"Where can he possibly leave a note in this big hotel unless – the girls!" Conan said as he jumped off the chair. He miscalculated his jump and instead landed on both knees.

"Hey be careful there," Saguru said as he helped Conan up.

"C'mon, let's go!" Conan said as he sprinted out of the security office.

"Let's split up! You go warn the girls while I go guard Aya-san!" said Saguru, who was running right behind him.

Conan ran to the elevator, which was unfortunately filled with other people. They pressed numerous buttons and realized he would be making exactly ten stops before he reached the suite.

Then he suddenly wondered why he needed to go up to warn the girls, when he could've just called them.

He got off the first stop, the 3rd floor and once outside, he grabbed for his phone. He almost gasped when he realized it wasn't there. In fact, both of his mobile phones weren't there.

As a looming epiphany got clearer, he ran for the nearest elevator which had access to the penthouse.

When he tried to grab for his key card, it was also nowhere to be found. Instead, he felt a small listening device stuck on the back of his pants. It was too late when the complete picture of what happened that day formed in his mind, like a jigsaw puzzle with ugly, distorted pieces.

O O O

By the time Conan stepped out of the elevator to make the call, Hakuba Saguru was already at the penthouse. As he approached the door, he saw that a young man who had dyed hair and tattoos on his arm was already waiting for him.

"Sorry I had to keep you waiting, Jii-chan," he said to the guy.

"Obo-chama, I kept calling her using your phone, exactly as you instructed me," the guy said in an old man's voice.

"I bugged the controls for the cameras in this hallway when I was in the control room so it's pretty safe to exchange disguises here," Hakuba said.

The two didn't even take a minute to change into their new identities. Hakuba Saguru was now Jinno the lights guy and Jinno the lights guy was now Kuroba Kaito.

"And the boy?" the man in Kaito's appearance said in an old man's voice.

"Stole his phones," the new Jinno said in Kaito's voice. He smirked as he took out two, identical red mobile phones with small, toy footballs attached to their straps. "I think I already know why he carries with him two of these…"

"You really have taken an interest to that boy," the old man's voice said. "What if he's already on his way up?"

"Did I forget to mention that I took his key card, too?" Jinno said. "He wasn't any threat today since he didn't notice that I bugged him. Here I was, thinking of the hassle to listening to two bugs! I didn't know it could be as easy as that! I've been listening to the boy's actions the whole time that's why I was able to calculate the time I needed to do stuff. And the girls were just chatting about their boys and stuff…"

"Since you asked me to monitor the actions of the dark-skinned boy you also bugged, I can tell you that he is also quite competent in his detective skills," Kaito said in the voice of an old man named Konosuke Jii.

"Yeah, I only have two ears for listening to two bugs. Good thing we prepared for a scenario where the two detectives might split up so I gave you beforehand the listening end of a third bug," Jinno said in Kaito's voice.

"Your father will be so proud when he sees how much you've grown," Kaito said in Jii's voice. "Those detective and their skills are no match for you, Kaito obo-chama."

"Oi speaking of detective skills, looks like the girls already found out that Hakuba is under my face's mask," Jinno said as he fidgeted with a device on his left ear.

Just then, another phone started ringing. The man who was disguised as Kaito handed Jinno the lights guy the ringing phone from his own pants pocket.

"I have to be back for the interview," Jinno said. "You take that call. Go outside the hotel and ask Aoko to meet you there. Then go straight up here just in time for me to reveal myself."

"Understood, obo-chama," Kaito said in an old man's voice. "Be careful in there. I really don't see why you agreed to do this interview, and even go through Hakuba-san's interview, too."

"It's a guy thing, Jii," Jinno said in Kaito's voice. "He claimed something that wasn't really his… So it was only rightful that I claim his identity, at the very least…"

"And don't forget that phantom thieves, after all, are really proud," Jinno kept on saying. "I wouldn't pass up an interview like this. It's why we wear white, remember?"

Jinno smirked and he started to open the door to the game room.

"They want an interview with KID, they got it!"

_Next: The Ambitious Journalist_


	5. Part V: The Ambitious Reporter

Disclaimer: I do not own DC, MK, Touhou, or any manga, anime or game franchise, for that matter.

Author's Notes: The cases that Aya mentions here are based from true events. You can google them to learn more about these horrific human rights violations. I dedicate this story to the people who perished in those crimes. Justice for the massacre victims!

_Feature Story Part V_

_The Ambitious Reporter_

Aya was zoning off as she was listening to Heiji and Kazuha banter on about some childhood experience that involves Heiji looking for some missing neighbors' pets. The two still refused to look up. Aya wondered if her first set of questions was the reason for their sudden, obvious embarrassment. They're still teenagers after all, Aya thought.

Just when Kazuha started to narrate the bit where Heiji forgot to show up for their play date because he was still searching for Tororo the cat, Aya's mind wondered elsewhere.

She thought about yesterday, when she almost cried at the police station when Nakamouri Ginzo, an inspector known as a rival of Kaitou KID, told her that they won't let her home unless she confess to her crime. The crime, he said, was that she was collaborating with KID.

He accused that KID made contact with her, after she posted a note for him some days ago.

"Just the fact that he had made contact with you and you refuse to tell the police, that makes you a conspirator to his crimes," Nakamouri-keibu said.

"But he's not even stealing anything this time and it's not like I help him steal or give him information," Aya said.

She was hungry and it's already been hours since Nakamouri-keibu started to interrogate her. They took her mobile phone and even went to her house to go through her mail and things, to see if there was any trace of contact at all.

"Pleas, sir, I still have an interview tomorrow, and I need to rest… Oh, and there's still one last interviewee I have to call," Aya pleaded.

"We won't let you out here until the team confirms that you haven't received any messages or contacted anyone suspicious since you posted that interview request," Nakamouri-keibu said. "They're also looking at your house to check if he left you any note."

"Even if he did contact me, I don't see how that makes me an accomplice to his crimes! Lots of reporters interview him during his heists!"

"Those reporters just chanced upon his appearances – they're one of those on-the-spot things and we can't blame them for that," Ginzo explained. "Now yours is the scheduled kind, which means you are in correspondence with him. Regardless of whether or not he will steal anything this time, he is still a criminal on run from the law. Anyone in contact with him is automatically labeled as suspect as accomplices to his crimes. And how would we know if that's the only thing you talk about, huh?"

"But he really didn't contact me!" Aya said. During this time, she was telling the truth. "He never replied to the request! As for posting a request for interview – fine, lesson learned. I won't try to contact any internationally-wanted criminal ever again! There, you happy?"

"Hey, hey, hey don't raise that voice with me, young lady! I'm a police officer and I'm also your elder!" Nakamouri-keibu said.

Aya just rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. She leaned back on the cold, metal frames of the chair she's been sitting at for the past three hours or so.

Nakamouri-keibu then started telling her that Suzuki Jiroki's case is different because he contacts KID to challenge him, which even gives the police the opportunity to catch KID on the act – an immediate ground for arrest. If it was an interview, it was purely self-serving, he added.

"What good will it do us? And you didn't even consult us before you printed out the request!" Ginzo said. "Your lawyers even warned us not to go anywhere near the vicinity of that Prince Royal Hotel where you're interviewing tomorrow, which makes you and your station more suspicious!"

"The lawyers were just concerned for my safety because you were practically stalking me since a few days ago," Aya said. "You were already disrupting my reports and I can't go on the field because you'd be following me! It's not like the request was even my idea!"

This was also true. Aya's editor, Tsukikage Hiroshi, a middle-aged man who ate too many donuts and had a bald spot shaped like an apple, was the one who told her to print out the request. He said that it would get his attention.

"Now, Aya, this is a major story and we decided to allot several minutes of the evening news for the entire week next week to air your interviews with these highs school detectives," Hiroshi said a few days ago when he called Aya to the office. "Capping it off with an interview with KID would be the cherry on top of the cake."

Hiroshi explained that Nichuri wanted to capture the target market of young people, since most of their viewers are in the older age group. They noticed that their ratings would peak every time they would feature a story about teenage detectives or KID, because the young people would suddenly tune in.

"That's also why the first edition of our new magazine will be about these – uhm, men of mystery – these teenage detectives and thief who captured the hearts and attention of many youngsters like you," Hiroshi said. "We put you on this report because we reckoned you'd know what young people would want to know about these detectives…"

"They're interested in them because they're good-looking, I suppose," Aya said.

"There! You really are a genius, Aya! No wonder you're so young and you're already a field reporter," Hiroshi said. "So an angle about these detectives' love lives. You can also go for that approach on KID. See what kind of girl turns him on. Is he a boobs guy or an ass man? Juicy details like that…"

Aya nodded. It's true that she was the youngest television reporter in Nichiuri TV.

"And that's why we're putting you in the marketing team for the new magazine," Hiroshi added.

"I beg your pardon, Tsukikage-san?"

"You heard it! You're now promoted! You're heading the marketing team for our new magazine! And well, of course you have to write a few pieces every now and then… How about you also make a print version of the interview?" he said. "That would entice the audience to buy the magazine, ne? After every television special, you can do a voice over that says 'So-and-so detective spills more on our new magazine. Go out and buy a copy!' ne?"

"But Tsukikage-san, how about my TV reporting?"

"You can still report but we're lessening your beats," he said. "You're now dropping your reporting on the political and justice stuff. You can now just do the light ones, you know, the entertainment ones. Such a pretty, young face shouldn't be wasted on reporting on boring stuff like trials and corruption, anyway."

"But sir – I have to fly out to the Philippines next week for the coverage of the massacre trial," she said. "I've researched about this case for months! I've already booked a flight and everything!"

"I'll cancel the flight first thing tomorrow, then," Hiroshi said. "Just focus on your new tasks and in no time, you'll be as big as Okino Yoko!"

Aya frowned. She knew this would happen. He was building her up as "the next Okino Yoko". He was assigning her less and less to the investigative stories, which he would usually call "boring news".

"Understood, sir," she said.

"Now be a good girl and call out KID," he said. "He usually answers to requests printed out in broadsheets."

Aya did exactly what he said. When she told Nakamouri Ginzo of this fact, the inspector was still convinced that she was the one in cahoots with the world-famous phantom thief.

"Your darn editor ordered you to do it but you're still the one who did it," Ginzo told her. "You always had the choice to refuse the story. You reporters are always getting in the way of our investigations!"

And you police are always getting in the way of our reports, not to mention a career crisis, Aya thought.

Just then, another inspector entered the room and whispered something to Ginzo. He sighed, as if out of disappointment, and then informed Aya that she was free to go because they weren't able to find any evidence that KID made contact.

She thanked the inspector and left the police headquarters. Before going home, she was given back her mobile phone. When she opened it for messages, she noticed that her editor sent her an e-mail, asking her to drop by the office after her interrogation with the police.

"He also called several times and sounded really mad," said the inspector who gave back her phone. "I think you should hurry there…"

Aya hailed a cab and rushed to the office. It was almost ten in the evening and she expected the news room to be empty. She felt apprehensive about meeting Hiroshi. Being alone with him made her feel uncomfortable.

As she stepped into the empty news room, a single light was on. It was in Hiroshi's corner office room. She took a deep breath before approaching the room.

The heavy man was bent on his desk as he typed on his laptop. She knocked on the open door.

"You called, Tsukikage-san?"

"What took you so long, Aya?" he asked, not even glancing up at her.

"Sir, you knew I was in the police station…" she said.

"Oh, that, right…" he said. "Well, have a seat on the couch. I'll be with you in a while."

She did as she was told and after hitting a few more keys, Hiroshi joined her at the mauve, two-seater couch. He was so near to her that their knees were hitting one another.

"We're alone now," he said. "And I know you've been waiting for this… And don't worry, no one can hear us or see us because I actually went to the control room to edit the video captured by that inconvenient camera in this room… It's currently showing a dark, empty room, as if we were never here…"

Aya's heart started racing. "Sir, I don't know where you're getting at but – "

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about," he said.

Then he placed a hand between her thighs. Before he could do anything else, Aya grabbed this hand and took it off her.

"Sir, all the name calling and suggestive remarks were one thing, but _this_ I can't tolerate…" she said. "Now I finally have something against – "

She stopped talking because she noticed something odd about this man's fingers. They were not the usual, chubby fingers that would "accidentally" brush against her shoulders or legs.

"You're… You're not Tsukikage-san, are you?" Aya asked as she freed his hand. "Are you… Are you…?"

"Say it," came out a young man's voice from Hiroshi's body.

"You're Kaitou KID…" Aya finally said.

"Bingo," he said with a wink. "I hope you don't mind if I keep the mask on. I can't afford to let you see my real face. As for the surveillance cameras, I did edit them to show an empty office, so we're free to talk."

Aya was in disbelief. She found herself shaking. She was confused whether she started sobbing because of relief or because she was just very, very tired from everything that has happened to her the past few days.

KID started patting her back.

"Oi, don't cry…" he said in a tone of genuine concern. "Gomen… I didn't really mean to touch you that way. I was just testing out a theory…"

"A theory?"

"Hai," KID said. "This editor of yours, he's not very nice, isn't he? And he doesn't seem to have the same vision as yours in terms of your career path."

Aya stopped sobbing.

"What made you think that?"

"Hacking into this man's laptop, I found out two important things – first is that his stash of pornography often involves girls who resemble you a lot," KID said.

"There were also pictures of you since you were in the university," KID continued and Aya had to stop herself from gasping.

"Second is that he visited a page of an airline several days ago and the history shows that a ticket was cancelled," KID said. "The cancelled trip was yours, I believe."

Aya nodded. If this man wasn't a thief, he could've been a great detective, she thought.

"Based from your computer's history – sumimasen, I gave myself the liberty to also hack your files – and various notes scattered around your desk, I'd say that trip was very important to you," KID said.

"Hai," Aya said as she wiped her tears with a finger. "I was supposed to cover the trial of the patriarch of a political clan in the Philippines. He is suspected of ordering the massacre of over fifty people, more than half of which were journalists… Human rights stories and trials have always been my interest. I've been preparing for this story for a long time and it was dismissed just like that."

KID was smiling at her.

"This isn't what you envisioned your career to be like, ne?" KID said. "You know, since you requested for my interview, I've taken an interest to you, Himekaidou-san… I also did a bit of investigation on your background."

"Nani?"

"Twenty-two years old, dark brown hair, brown eyes, a Tokyo native, single, only child, parents deceased, lives with her paternal grandparents, a scholar since high school, got into Touto University with above average marks, graduated top of her class and youngest reporter at Nichiuri TV," KID said. "Did I leave anything out?"

"Well…"

"Oh yeah, you won a Pulitzer for an article you wrote during your internship in the US. It's about Japanese illegal immigrants and how their cases are being handled unjustly by some officials," KID said. "That's exactly why Nichiuri offered you a post as a reporter right after your graduation. Usually, you have to be a production assistant for years, or write for the news desk before you get offered a big position like that."

Aya nodded. "It was actually Tsukikage-san who offered me the job. During the interview, I was actually just applying for a producer job but he said I'm too pretty to stay behind a camera. I asked if I can still write and pitch stories and he agreed, so I took the job."

"Your first reports were about trials involving human rights violations, as well as corruptions in the government but months later you were reporting more and more about celebrities," KID continued. "Then I noticed the way you spoke started to change, too."

Aya scoffed. "It's the way it is around here… You have to blend in or else they'll gang up on you. You start to call everyone 'darling' and 'sugar' and 'sweetie' because the celebrities I interview loved being called that."

"But that's not really who you are, is it?" KID asked.

Aya shook her head.

"I don't have a choice," she said as she stood up. "That's what you have to do to climb the ladder here. You change the way you talk, the way you think, your preferences, endure a few touches from the boss – "

KID stood up. Their eyes met and Aya saw that he was holding back some anger.

"You should never let him do that to you!" he said in a very serious tone.

Aya was surprised.

"A gentleman values a lady for her wit, her abilities, and her successes, especially in the professional arena," KID said. "It is only natural to admire her beauty but he should never, ever take advantage of his position for his own benefit."

"Tsukikage-san was my editor since I started reporting over a year ago… I owe him a lot and he only wants the best for me," Aya said. For a second, she wondered if she meant it. "He's… He's building up my career so I can become the next Yoko. He's always just teasing but he never touches me…"

"Are you going to wait until he actually does?" KID asked, his voice behind the mask only rings of anger. "Those pictures of yours in his laptop should be your red flag."

Aya was in tears again.

"Gomen, it's none of my business… And we're already so far from my original intent of being here," KID said. "You see, I decided to accept your invitation for an interview. I learned that two teenage detectives have already accepted your request a few days ago. I wouldn't really let them steal the spotlight from me, ne?"

"Re-really? You would? How come it took you so long to reply?" Aya asked in between sobs.

"You just came from the police station a while ago," KID said. "If I replied sooner, they would have found some evidence against you. If I used this disguise earlier, they would've probably checked this possibility, too, and contacted your editor and they will verify that he was someplace else. I waited until they've finished interrogating you. I need them to make sure your mail and correspondence records were clean."

"Oh," Aya said. "Arigatou, Kaitou KID-san."

"Tomorrow okay with you? I can go after you've finished with the high school detectives," KID said.

"Ano, if you showed up for the interview tomorrow, wouldn't that get me in trouble anyway? That's basically proving them that we were in contact, ne?"

KID winked at her. "You underestimate me, princess," he said.

"I already prepared for how you will be able to conduct the interview, while appearing to be innocent of their charges," KID said.

Aya remembered something – "You mean you'll ambush my interview with the other detectives tomorrow so yours would appear as an unscheduled interview?"

"You really are the epitome of brains and beauty, aren't you?" KID said with a smile. "I have some few requests, though…"

"What are they?"

"I already know that you rented out the penthouse of the Prince Royal Hotel for tomorrow's interview so I know the interview would be conducted there," KID said. "I need you to rent the Prince Edward Suite and make the detectives and their companions stay there while waiting for their turn."

"Well, I was going to make them wait in the game room of the penthouse because it's kinda big… But I guess I can make that arrangement. I'll reserve it first thing tomorrow and –chotto, how did you know about the detectives in the first place? And you even know that they'll be having companions with them!"

"I have my ways of knowing," KID said. "My next request is that you use the new hires as the crew for tomorrow. Their names are Mukai Mogu, Yoshimasu Kyosuke, Mitomi Hideo and Matsuzawa Jinno. You got that? I don't need to repeat their names, ne? I heard you had perfect pitch."

"Yeah… It's handy when you're a reporter," Aya said. "You'll disguise as one of them, I bet!"

She stopped crying now and was more cheerful.

"Oh I'll do something more complicated than that," KID said. "I too have my own agenda for doing this interview… Maa, I'll be going now, Himekaidou-san. I would've treated you to a late dinner but I know that you still have some unfinished business for tonight."

"Huh?"

"You still have one more detective to call… I suspect that I'm quite familiar with this one…" KID said.

"You mean Kudou?"

KID smirked. "That's what you call him, huh?"

"He's missing… People are even saying he's dead… I only got his girlfriend's number," Aya said. "Chotto, how will I know when you'll appear or how to contact you or – "

"Just trust me," KID said.

She was caught by surprise when he took a step closer and planted a kiss on her cheek. Aya blushed and touched the part of her cheek where KID's lips were.

"Before I go, I have a question…" KID said.

"Yes?"

"You're not really the girl in those porno videos, ne?" he asked. "Because they really did look a lot like you…"

Aya blushed and punched on his shoulder.

"IIE! Of course not! I wouldn't do something so indecent! I'm a journalist! I need to be respectable!" Aya said. "And you… You actually watched them, didn't you?"

"It got pretty boring waiting for you," he said with a shrug. "I even managed to send some of these videos to his wife. Didn't help that he labeled her as "wife" in his e-mail's address book."

Aya stared at him for some time before she realized the implications of what KID just said. It made her laugh, for the first time in a few days.

"Arigatou, I guess," Aya said.

"No need… And hey, for a human rights reporter, you should really know your rights first," KID said.

Aya understood what he meant.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then! Jaa!" KID said before pink smoke enveloped his body. When the smoke disappeared, so did KID.

Aya squinted her eyes to make sure what she saw was real. For a while, she wondered if he was even there or she was just hallucinating.

She took out her phone and scrolled down the list of contacts to look for Mouri Ran's number. She pressed on dial and waiter for her to pick up. She walked back to her desk.

"Moshi, moshi," a voice finally said.

"Konbanwa, Mouri-san," Aya replied. "I am Himekaidou Aya. I'm a reporter at Nichiuri TV…"

O O O

"So I thought to myself, that's the last time I'll ever go near a dog!" Kazuha said. "A big, growling, normal one is already kinda scary but a big, flaming one is really my limit."

Kazuha finally looked up and noticed that the reporter wasn't even looking at them anymore. She was just staring at the space in the wall behind them, as if she was somewhere else.

Heiji seemed to have noticed this, too. He snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Oi, reporter-san, you still with us?" Heiji asked.

The reporter shook her head.

"Ah yes, just remembered something… You two are so energetic it reminds me of when I was younger!" she said. "Just go on with your story, darling."

"Maa, I always get involve in cases when Heiji's around and most of the time I almost get killed but I always trust Heiji to save me," Kazuha said.

Heiji looked away so that Kazuha wouldn't see his blushing face.

"It's not my fault you're so clumsy that you always get into trouble! I always tell you to save yourself or let me handle it but you always, always just interfere with my cases!" he said.

"I only wanted to help because I don't like to see Heiji bothered or tired or in danger…" Kazuha said in a small voice.

Heiji was still looking away but he wanted to see how her face looked like when she said it.

"You two are so cute!" Aya said. "Now, five years from now, where do you think the two of you will be?"

"Still in Japan, I guess…" Heiji said.

"I didn't mean that! I meant, relationship-wise!" Aya corrected her.

"Hey didn't we already say that we're not together? I don't see why anyone would want to be with this troublesome girl!"

"We're just friends! We're just friends! And he thinks of me as his little assistant!"

"Well there you have it, folks…" said Aya to the camera. "A love-hate, in-denial relationship! That seems to be the trend for young people these days. Don't forget to buy a copy of the magazine for the in-depth story about these young detectives and their love lives!"

Aya froze in a smile for a few moments before she said, "And cut!"

Heiji and Kazuzha both exhaled very loudly.

"You're not done yet – we still have to take sitners and still photographs," Aya said. "Now Mouri and her friend were shot in the bedroom. Hakuba and Aoko were in the hallway so I guess we can do the two of you in this game room but we'll choose a different background."

"What do we have to do?"

Aya winked at them. Both Heiji and Kazuha gulped, knowing it's something they wouldn't want to see aired on national television.

O O O

Sonoko and Ran waited for Aoko to return. They were again left with the sleeping Saguru. Aoko went to the lobby to meet with whom they thought was the real Kaito, who they knew had been missing since earlier that day.

Ran was still calling Conan but the boy was still not picking up his phone.

"I'm worried, Sonoko, what if KID captured him?" Ran said. "He can be careless sometimes, just like that deduction geek…"

"That brat probably went to the playground or something," Sonoko said. "Don't worry about him too much or he'll –"

The phone in the room rang.

"Moshi, moshi," Ran said as she picked up the receiver.

"Ran-neechan! Hakuba is KID!"

It was Conan, who sounded out of breath.

" Get out of the room now! He might do something to you girls and –"

"Conan! Where are you?" Ran said. "You weren't picking up your phone! And why couldn't you just tell it to us personally?"

"I'm calling from the front desk… KID took my phone and my key card!" Conan said. "Hurry! Get out of there now!"

"We can't just leave Hakuba-san here all alone… He's still sleeping…" Ran said.

"He's already there?"

"Iie, the real Hakuba-san… KID disguised as Kuroba-kun, that boy who looked a lot like Shinichi – "

" – I don't think he looked like Shinichi-niichan at all – "

" – and when he sent the note with sleeping gas, he took that opportunity to make Hakuba-san fall asleep and switched into his disguise. We just found out when a face mask in the form of Kuroba-kun's face slipped off the real Hakuba-san's face. Nakamouri-keibu's daughter who is friends with Hakuba-san said that KID has a grudge against Hakuba-san. So we thought that KID disguised as him to make an embarrassment out of him in national television. He was giving out weird answers like he was in love with KID – "

"Ran-neechan!"

"Hai?"

"Take a deep breath," Conan said. "I'm just glad you and Sonoko-neechan are safe…"

"Oh," Ran said. "Was I talking too fast?"

"Just a bit," Conan said. "But I bet that if Shinichi-niichan was here, he'd tell you that he was proud of you for making those deductions!"

"Speaking of that deduction geek, it didn't occur to me to call him…" Ran said.

"There's really no need to call him, he's probably busy with a case – "

"I guess it's because I was so worried about you but now that I know you're safe, I'm glad," Ran said. "We'll call Nakamouri-keibu's daughter to fetch you in the reception area. She's also somewhere there at the lobby to meet the real Kuroba-kun… Maa, see you in a bit, Conan-kun, I'll call Shinichi and consult with him what to do."

"You don't really have to because he might now have his phone with h –"

Ran hung up the phone in the room and called Shinichi on her mobile.

"You're calling that freak again? I really don't think we're in any danger…" Sonoko said.

Ran raised a finger to her lips.

"Call Nakamouri-san and tell her to fetch Conan who's at the reception," Ran asked Sonoko.

Sonoko nodded and went out the room to call Aoko. Just then, Shinichi's phone ringing had stopped and he answered.

"Shinichi! What took you so long to pick up?" Ran said.

"Shinichi, huh?"

"Yeah, you're Shinichi – are you asleep or something?"

"Iie, just…" said the voice from the other end of the line before it laughed. "Sumimasen, I just thought of something funny. Anyway, how's the interview?"

"The bit about you and me is done but Heiji and Kazuha's is still ongoing – Oh no! He's probably up there now to also mess up the interview with Hattori!" Ran said.

"Why don't you go up here – I mean, there to see for yourself?"

"Here? Are you in this hotel, Shinichi?"

"Of course not… Sumimasen, I'm probably just really tired because of this case I'm working on," Shinichi said.

"Oh right… I didn't mean to disturb you… Have you solved this current one?"

"I think I did. I've been suspecting someone for the longest time but I didn't know that I would be able to confirm his identity here… I owe you some thanks," he said.

"What are you talking about, Shinichi?" Ran asked. She felt like she wasn't talking to Shinichi at all.

"Come up here and see for yourself," Shinichi said and hung up.

"Chotto, Shinichi!" Ran said.

Sonoko entered the room.

"There, I talked to that girl," Sonoko said. "She and that Kurosa – uhm, Kuroba friend of hers have already met and they're about to fetch Conan from the reception desk."

"Sonoko, I have a bad feeling about all this…" Ran said. "There's some paper and pens at the desk in the living room. Can you get that for me? Let's just leave Hakuba-san a note and let's go up the game room ASAP."

O O O

"Where's that kid?" Aoko asked.

Aoko and Kaito were in the lobby to look for a boy named Edogawa Conan.

"Let's leave that boy and go up to the penthouse now! What if KID's already there?" Kaito said. "I want to see him! I want to see him!"

"Can you be patient for a bit?" Aoko said. "I shouldn't have let you come here in the first place!"

Just then, her mobile phone rang.

"Otou-san! Where are you? You weren't picking up! Did you get my message?"

"Some police units and I are already on our way! I'll get that lousy thief! And take in that journalist, too!" Nakamouri Ginzo said. "Wait for me at the entrance and bring your key card!"

"Oh about that, I only brought the one I have, but you can ask at the reception for some more, if many officers are going up," Aoko said.

"Yours will do," he said. "Now wait for me at the entrance, we're almost there!"

Ginzo hung up. Aoko scratched her head and turned to Kaito

"Kaito, can you look for the boy? I have to meet otou-san at –"

Then Aoko saw Kaito holding the hand of the little boy with huge eyeglasses.

"Oh! You found him!" she said.

It's kind of cute seeing him holding the boy's hands like some caring, older brother, Aoko thought.

"Sumimasen," the boy said. "I wasn't at the reception for a while because I had to use the toilet."

"It's okay," Aoko said. "We can't go to the penthouse yet because I only brought one key card with me and I still have to wait for my otou-san at the entrance. We'll all go together once we meet up."

The boy smiled and nodded.

"Isn't he cute? He reminds me of a young obo-chama!" Kaito suddenly said.

"What're you talking about, Kaito?"

"I mean, he reminds me of a younger me! Many people called me obo-chama, if you don't remember," Kaito said with a laugh. "Of course, my otou-san was really rich and influential when he was alive and I'm everyone's little master… That's only what I meant!"

Aoko just frowned at him then reminded them that they should start go to the entrance now.

She led the way out the lobby. Just in time, several police cars arrived. Nakamouri Ginzo stepped out of the car nearest the entrance and waved at Aoko.

"Couldn't bring any helicopters today since it's such short notice," he said as he approached them.

"And I heard he disguised as you again to get into the hotel?" Ginzo asked Kaito.

"Yes, sir," he said. "I don't necessarily find it insulting but I did get worried when Aoko stood me up at our meeting place and – "

Then they heard a loud, crashing noise from somewhere above. They looked up to see the penthouse's windows leaking pink-colored smoke. Several shards of broken, window glass rained upon them and they had to cover their head to avoid being scratched.

"KID!" Ginzo said as he ran to inside the hotel. "Unit one stay with me while the rest ask for key cards going to the penthouse… Aoko, c'mon, let's go!"

O O O

"Hold your poses until that lazy lights guy comes back," Aya said to Heiji and Kazuha. "I'm so sorry, darlings… But it would be against his human rights if I deny him from taking his calls. He kind of told me earlier that a relative is at the hospital so he would need to take calls every once in a while."

Heiji was unable to retort anything nasty because he was focusing very intently that his body won't respond in certain ways.

Kazuha was also silent the whole photo shoot. She was seated on Heiji's lap with one arm around his shoulders and the other resting on the fainting couch's raised, wooden frame.

They have just finished shooting sitners, where Kazuha and Heiji were pretending to fight and then make up and then hug each other. Now they were being photographed for the article.

"When this magazine comes out, I say we buy all the copies and burn them so nobody can see the pictures!" Heiji whispered to Kazuha.

Kazuha nodded.

"Heiji," she said.

"Nani?" he whispered back.

"There's something hard on your pants…"

"Iie! That's not me! I'm not – I don't think about you that way, Kazuha!" Heiji said, a bit louder this time, as his face turned scarlet.

Kazuha blushed and removed the arm around him. She started tugging on something stuck to his pants.

"OI WHAT ARE YOU TOUCHING?"

She showed him a small, blinking light shaped like an earphone.

"This has been stuck on your pocket since I saw you came in for the interview," Kazuha said.

"It's a listening device! And those types that can record, too! I've been bugged!" Heiji said. He wondered when it was stuck on to him.

"Kazuha-chan, sweetie, can you put your arm around Heiji again?" Aya said from beside the camera man.

Then the door to the hallway opened and Jinno came in. He had a huge smile on his face.

"About time! That's the second and last time I'll let you take a call!" Aya said. "Did your relative get to live or something?"

"He's been alive this whole time, after all…" Jinno said as he picked up the lights.

Aya just looked at him and shook her head. After reminding everyone of their duties, the photo shoot recommenced.

It took several more shots of Heiji and Kazuha in compromising position before Aya finally said "Okay that's a wrap!"

Heiji and Kazuha exhaled. For their last shot, Aya instructed them to have Heiji's head resting on Kazuha's lap while Kazuha strokes his hair.

"Finally! We can move!" Kazuha said.

Just when Heiji was about to raise from his position, the elevator to the game room opened. Ran and Sonoko came running in.

"Everybody, don't move from where you are! We believe KID is here!" Ran shouted.

"Really, Ran?" Kazuha said. "We have to hold our positions a bit more?"

Ran looked at them and she blushed as she saw how awkward it must be for them.

"Well, it's only a few minutes while we pinch people's faces to see if they're wearing masks…" Ran said.

Jinno the lights guy started laughing.

"Iie, I'll save you the trouble," Jinno said in a different voice. Aya instantly recognized the voice.

Ran pointed at Jinno.

"You're – You're – "

The windows started to crack open. One by one, the glass windows exploded, as pink-colored smoke created a canopy over the figure of the bony Jinno.

Everyone inside screamed. Heiji pulled Kazuha to under the couch and covered her head. Ran grabbed Sonoko's arm and went for cover under the billiards table. Aya dropped to her knees and crouched beside the fainting couch. The rest of the crew was scrambling to open their equipment and video KID's appearance.

Heiji glanced at Aya and saw that she had a look of genuine shock on her face.

Is it possible that she didn't know about this, Heiji thought.

The pink smoke slowly dispersed and was seeping out the open windows.

"I'm sorry to disturb your shoot, detective of the West, but I believe I've also been summoned," came a voice from the towering smoke.

A man dressed in a white suit with cape, silk hat and a monocle, stepped out of the smoke.

"I'm ready for my close up, reporter-san," he said.

_Next: Family Portrait_


	6. Part VI: Family Portrait

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the characters I made up. You'll know who they are.

_Feature Story Part VI_

_Family Portrait_

The setting sun was the only thing that lit the room. Everything in the penthouse of the Prince Royal Hotel was tinged in blood red and bittersweet orange.

The crew fumbled over their equipment to capture every bit of movement from the figure stepping out of the smoke.

"I'm ready for my close up, reporter-san," the thief in the silk, white suit said.

The shadow casted by the underside of his top hat made it hard to see his face. His monocle made him more unrecognizable.

It was Heiji's first time to see him this close.

He could be in his twenties, or even younger, he thought.

"Hey I'm serious about my close up," the thief said. "Who knows? I could be a good-looking guy..."

"Can you stop joking? You dare show your face in here!" Heiji shouted as he made his way out from under the couch.

"I believe we haven't been formally introduced," KID said with a bow. "Phantom Thief KID they call me, Mr. Detective of the West. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Y-you're here!" Aya shrieked.

She was having trouble standing up and had to grab onto the frame of the couch. Kazuha left her safe spot from under the couch and helped Aya to stand up.

"I'm sorry for not replying to your message, reporter-san. You see, I prefer surprises," KID said. "Are the cameras rolling?"

Aya just stared at him.

"H-hai," said the tall, camera man.

"Audio working?" KID asked.

The audio guy, the youngest of the crew, nodded. The middle-aged photographer was already taking still photographs.

"I hope you don't mind that we just use the light coming from the sunset. I broke open the windows for that," KID said. "It's almost five in the afternoon… Do you all know that this is what photographers and filmmakers call the 'magic hour'? It's supposed to make your subjects look beautiful on screen."

Aya remembered she was told something about that in her basic photography class, back when she was still in the university.

"You can't get away this time, KID!"

Everyone turned to Ran, who was ready to pounce at KID.

"Beautiful princess, I'm not seeking for any fights today. I'm just here to grant this lovely reporter her interview. I don't want to be unfair to her," KID said.

"Y-you're still a criminal! We left a note for Hakuba-san and Conan-kun at the suite so the police are probably on their way up here," Ran said.

All Ran wanted to do was throw a kick onto his face and knock him down to restrain him until the police arrives. She was in fighting stance but fear held her back. She was unsure whether the thief had some tricks up his sleeves. Going near him would be a gamble.

She looked over at Heiji and saw the same dilemma reflected on his face.

"I'll make the interview fast, then. How about this, princess? I'll finish the interview with reporter-san and then you all are free to karate kick me or chase me as I try to escape," KID said. "Do you accept the deal or do you want reporter-san here to lose her job?"

"Don't be so cold-hearted, Ran," Sonoko said as she tugged on Ran's shirt.

Ran looked at her and saw hearts over her friend's eyes. She sighed and thought she was hopeless.

"Fine," Ran said. "For Himekaidou-san."

"I agree," Heiji said. "On the condition that you don't try any tricks on anyone during the interview."

"That seems fair," KID said.

"Fifteen minutes max," Heiji said. "And then I'll make you pay for what you did…"

O O O

Hakuba Saguru dreaded what awaits him when he opens his eyes…

He didn't know where he was and what happened to him. The last thing he remembered was that he was in a hotel suite to wait for his turn to be interviewed by Nichiuri TV.

He remembered he was with Aoko and Kaito and they met up with the Hattori boy from Osaka. His girlfriend let them in the suite and she found a note and –

"KID!" Saguru said as he sat up.

He finally peeled open his eyelids and his pair of baby blues immediately examined his surroundings. He was inside a room and was sitting on a queen-sized bed with layers and layers of high thread count comforters. A lamp on top of a drawer was illuminating the room. The curtains were drawn. On the other side of the bed was a telephone. He deduced it has been used recently and was put down in haste, based from the tangles in the wire.

There was a 12-inch pizza box on the floor. He looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing his own attire but the clothes Kaito was wearing when they were together before he was put to sleep.

"I'll get you for this, Kaito!" he said.

He jumped out of bed then noticed several pieces of papers on the bed, beside the spot where he slept.

He grabbed them and read every page. After he was finished with the note, he looked around the room for listening devices and found one stuck to the keyhole. He pocketed it.

I was right all along, he thought to himself.

All he had to do was expose the thief. He ran out of the room and out of the suite. He went straight to the elevator that was said to go straight to the penthouse game room.

As the doors of the elevator opened, he grabbed for his key card and was just the least bit surprised to find it wasn't there.

"That bloody thief…" he mumbled as he entered the elevator and pressed "G" instead.

The doors closed. It descended two, three floors when the lights inside started flickering.

"What is the matter with – "

The lights finally went off and the elevator stopped moving.

"That bloody thief!"

O O O

"Don't worry, reporter-san, I answer incomplete sentences. You won't have trouble interviewing me," KID said. "So, first question?"

"Are we doing this for real?" Aya asked.

"Just get on with it!" Heiji said.

"Oh okay…" Aya said. "KID-san, do you have a girlfriend or a wife or someone special right now?"

KID grinned. "Going straight to the controversial question, ne? Maa, as of the moment, there is none… I consider it a liability for my work."

"But I'm sure you have a certain type that you like," Aya said.

The audio handler stepped forward so that his boom microphone could get a louder response.

"I like all girls," KID said with a wink. "And I would like to take this opportunity to thank all the girls who are supportive during my heists. They are a constant source of encouragement and inspiration."

"That's such a celebrity response," Aya said in a frustrated tone. "Okay let me be more specific – do you have a fetish? Are you into lolis? Tsunderes? Do you prefer boobs or ass?"

"Maa…" KID said and everyone else in the room was surprised to sense a hesitation in his voice.

"All girls are created differently and each one has something special about them," KID said. "They're like gems and jewels which have different hues and sheens, but all are nonetheless valuable…"

"Oh, he's such a poet!" Sonoko suddenly said in a loud voice as she shook Ran. "And quite the gentleman, too!"

"Ssssh!" said everyone to silence her.

"Such a show off," Heiji whispered to Kazuha.

He was annoyed when he saw Kazuha blush a bit when KID was rambling on about girls being like valuable gems.

"For my next question, even if you don't have a partner as of the moment, how would you define a good girlfriend or wife?" Aya asked.

"You mean qualities I look for in a girl?"

Aya nodded.

"Since it would be difficult to be with someone like me, maybe someone who is okay with worrying a lot. I don't want her to worry but that's something she has to expect when she's with me… I can be quite a handful and I admit I'm the type who won't show his feelings… She may not understand fully the things that I do and oftentimes I may keep secrets from her but she has to trust me that what I only do is for the best," KID said.

Ran's heart started to beat faster. She remembered that Shinichi told her something similar during one of their conversations.

Come to think of it, his voice sounds just like Shinichi, Ran thought.

"For my next question, if you have to choose between all the jewels which you seek, and being with the one you love, which would you choose?" Aya asked.

KID sighed.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that," he said. "I can only choose neither or both."

"What do you mea – "

"I'm saying that this world is full of mysteries," KID said. "And that things are not always what they seem."

"People, too," he added as he looked right at Ran.

Ran's heart was still racing.

What does he mean? And where are Conan and the others, she thought.

"But I think that some of them should remain a mystery because opening the lid to Pandora's box may be quite deadly," he continued.

Everyone in the room remained glued to their spot and hung on to every word he was saying.

"People have a reason to keep secrets and one of these secrets may even be love," he said as he looked at Heiji and Kazuha.

"Does he mean us?" Kazuha whispered to Heiji.

"But everyone has their own reasons for keeping them," KID said.

"Do you believe that all secrets come to be revealed eventually?" Aya asked.

KID shrugged.

"Who knows? I believe, however, that all things happen for a reason," he said.

"See! He's deep, too!" Sonoko said in a more modulated voice.

"Oh and reporter-san, I can sense that a formidable opponent of mine is on his way up," KID suddenly said as he twiddled on something in his earlobe. "I set traps for all the elevators going up here but it seems he took the service elevator. Another detective fell for a rigged one, though."

"Another detective?" Ran asked. "Do you mean Shinichi?"

"Iie, he's not the one stuck in the booby-trapped elevator," KID said.

"But he's here?" Ran asked.

KID merely smiled.

"Hey is the interview over or something? Can we call off the truce now?" Heiji asked.

"Matte! Last question!" Aya said.

"Lovely reporter-san, go ahead and ask. I'll answer anything for you," KID said.

"This is kind of personal, but uhm… Exactly how often do you get laid?" she asked.

She had a mischievous smile on her face and she looked like she was stifling a giggle.

Even with all his concealments, everyone in the room was certain that Kaitou KID had blushed.

O O O

Aoko, Kaito, Ginzo, Conan and over ten officers were all cramped in one of the service elevators which had access to the penthouse. They were supposed to take the one leading to the game room but for some reason, it wasn't responding.

When they went tried to access the two others which lead to the hallway, these two stopped working as well. Ginzo's party was forced to take the service elevator, which open at the very end of the hall, hidden from view and beyond the two other conference rooms.

"Wear your masks right away when we enter the room! That smoke bomb could be a sleeping gas type," Ginzo reminded his men.

"Aoko, Kaito-kun, Conan-kun, it might not be safe to enter so you three stay in the hallway," Ginzo said.

"But I want to see KID!" Kaito said.

"Me too! I'll catch him this time, Nakamouri-keibu!" Conan said.

Ginzo looked at the kid and saw the usual fire alive in the boy's eyes.

"Okay you can go," Ginzo said. "We're always having a bit of luck when you're around, anyway."

"Aww how come the boy gets to go and I'm not?" Kaito asked.

"You're bad luck! KID always gets away when you're around," Ginzo said. "And… Just take care of Aoko while waiting outside, understood? Makes sure she's safe…"

Aoko pretended to cough so she can look away and hide the redness in her cheeks.

"For some reason, KID is getting bolder and bolder with his tricks. I don't even think that your magic is a match for him, Kaito-kun," Ginzo continued. "Somehow I can also feel that today, he's mad at something… Why else would he put you youngsters to sleep? It was almost like an attack."

"It wasn't really an attack. It wasn't just a chance to switch his disguise from Kuroba-san to Hakuba-san, either... It was meant to intimidate us," Conan said.

"You can call me Kaito-niichan if you like," Kaito said as he bent to smile at Conan.

"Erm… Okay… Hehe…" Conan said.

This one won't stop doting on me like an obaa-san, Conan thought.

"Anyway, I bet you anything that he was the one responsible for why the elevators which had access to the penthouse stopped working," Conan said. "Aoko-neechan, you're sure that Ran-neechan and Sonoko-neechan are still with Hakuba-san, ne?"

"Uh-hmm," Aoko said. "Sonoko just called to ask me to fetch you but they didn't mention anything about going elsewhere. So it must be that they're still there."

Conan knew the girl was telling the truth but somehow, he felt that something wasn't right. Something doesn't add up, he thought.

"You really care about your neechan… Don't you, little boy?" Kaito asked.

Conan nodded. "She means a lot to me," he said.

"That is so cute!" Aoko said. "But don't fall for her, ne? She already likes that detective boy who went missing! You'll just get your heart broken and you're way too young for that!"

Conan could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Oh… Hai, I already know that…" Conan said. "Shinichi-niichan and Ran-neechan are perfect for each other! What I meant was Ran-neechan means a lot to me – like a real, older sister!"

Just then, the elevator doors opened and they heard screams coming from the game room. It echoed throughout the hallway.

"Everyone, let's go!" Ginzo ordered.

They all scampered past the portraits and paintings.

In the haste and confusion, Aoko tripped on a crease on the carpet. When she stood up, almost all officers have already entered the room. Kaito was nowhere in sight.

"Kaito!" she called.

She sighed.

"That magic freak! Must've slipped by me when he had the chance!" she said out loud as she walked to the door.

When she grabbed the handle and forced the door open, it was already sealed shut.

O O O

Prince Royal Hotel employees Hondou Hara and Masumi Kimiko were still waiting in the room for the arrival of the colleague of the Detective of the West.

"How long do you think we have to wait here?" Hara asked.

"Maybe there's a murder or theft! Wait 'til my son hears about this! He's actually a big fan of that high school detective!" Kimiko said.

"Do you think it has something to do with that weird, old guy cleaner guy who went to clean the penthouse this morning?" Hara asked. "I caught a glimpse of his cart and I'm pretty sure the sides are uneven…"

"Oh yes that old man… We were in the service elevator with him when we went up to clean the suite! I didn't recognize him so I asked and he did say it was his first day today," Kimiko said. "He was quite nice and even told me that he helped Sanzo-san in the kitchens with the trash…You know how Sanzo-san can be really slow sometimes and to think they assigned him to wait for some customers today!"

"Now that I think about it, I glimpsed a big, sort of trash bag on the bottom compartment of the cart. I think that's what made it uneven… You don't suppose there was a body there?"

"He also said he was going to fix the elevators which had access to the – Matte! A body? A dead body? You think that that detective boy is investigating a murder?"

"And I don't remember seeing the old, mysterious man in the staff room during lunch break. What if he just dumped a body here and escaped?"

Kimiko looked as if she was near tears. "What do we do now?"

"Let's go to the security office," Hara said.

The two brought the cleaning cart to the staff room before they proceeded to the security office.

They were greeted by a guard on duty at the security office's reception – a young, bald officer. His tie was loose and he had what seemed to be coffee stains on the front of his shirt.

The two were out of breath when they told him of their suspicions. The young officer just looked irate.

"Y'know, that little boy looking for his papa's charm and that blonde dude already bugged me so no more of 'em complaints!" he snarled.

"It's not a complaint, officer," Hara said. "We think there's a dead body somewhere in this hotel. Probably the penthouse because the suspicious old man went there."

The officer looked like he wasn't even listening.

" – And they just both rushed outta here! Not even a 'thank you, sir' after I sneaked them in – "

The two ladies left the young officer and went to the reception instead.

The receptionist, twentysomething Minami Yukie, was huddled over the telephone and looked as equally irate.

"Minami-san, can we have a word?" Hara said. "There's a – "

"Excuse me, ladies. I'm occupied at the moment," she said. "Some idiot got stuck at the elevator and our team can't get him out."

"Minami-san, this is kind of urgent," Hara said.

"You know what's urgent? All elevators which had access to the penthouse stopped working!" Yukie said. "Of all days! When there's media up there and some police officers came in with a warrant and everything!" Yukie continued.

Hara and Kimiko just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's leave her," Hara whispered to Kimiko.

They went to the staff room to retrieve their cart. There was only one person inside and it was Sanzo Kinta, their oldest employee who cleans the kitchens and occasionally waits for customers in the hotel restaurant.

He was taking his rucksack from his locker and appeared to be leaving soon.

"Konbanwa, Hondou-san, Masumi-san," he said. "My shift is about to end and – why is it that two, beautiful ladies such as yourselves look so sullen?"

"We've been suspected for murder and there's a dead body in the hotel… What if my son hears about this? What will he say about it?" Kimiko said.

"Sanzo-san, there was an old man who helped you with the trash early morning, ne?" Hara asked.

"Old man? It was a young boy who was starting today... He left before lunch time and said he was supposed to meet a girl in Shibuya," Sanzo said as swung his rucksack over his shoulder. "I actually saw someone who looked like him in the restaurant today… That magician boy… Well, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow!"

Hara thanked the old man and waved at him as he bid them goodbye. She checked her wrist watch and realized that their shift was about to end.

"What do we do now, Hara?" Kimiko asked. "There's still probably a dead body somewhere in the hotel... And we didn't wait for the acquaintance of that detective boy! What if they keep suspecting us?"

"Shift's over," Hara said. "Let's go home."

O O O

Conan made it inside the game room just before the doors closed. He was in the middle of a forest of navy blue pants. He kept excusing himself as he was made his way out of it.

From somewhere to his left, he heard Ginzo and Kaito arguing.

"Oi you were supposed to be back there, making sure Aoko isn't hurt! Go back there and bring her back to the suite… but no funny business!" Ginzo barked at Kaito.

"But Nakamouri-keibu, so many officers were rushing in and my body was sort of carried inside…" Kaito said.

Conan finally made his way to the front of the police officers, who he has just noticed were all standing very still.

"Oi what are you – "

And then he saw him. On the farthest part of the game room, near the master's bedroom, stood a man clad in white suit and silk, top hat. He was holding on to his card gun.

Even from the other side of the room, he knew that the thief was smirking at him.

Between him and the phantom thief were the crew and their equipment, Aya the reporter, Heiji, Kazuha, Ran and Sonoko. Conan noticed that the youngest crew member was laying still on the floor.

"Oh, just in time, tantei-san," KID called out to Conan.

"Why were these people screaming, KID? What did you do to that boy?" Conan asked.

"Take a closer look at the room," KID said.

It took Conan a few minutes before he saw the almost-invisible strings which kept his friends hostage and immobile. The strings were stuck on ceilings to walls and floor, in different directions and different angles.

They crisscrossed one another and left very little room for each person to move. They were woven around the room as if a spider spun a gigantic web. It reminded Conan of the laser lights used to detect movement in safe rooms and vaults.

"Don't get any closer, Conan-kun!" Ran said. "They're laced with some sort of sleeping chemical! That crew member tripped and fell on a string and he fell on the floor instantly."

"That's when we all screamed and you went in," Kazuha said.

"The term is transdermal," KID said. "If it touches any part of them, the chemical will seep into their skin and would paralyze their muscles. It's a new feature to my gun right here. Made it myself. Quite brilliant, don't you think?"

"KID you… If I only have my katana, I'll hack you to pieces!" Heiji said.

"Tsk, tsk… You were the one who wanted my interview to end so soon, tantei of the west. I wasn't even able to provide reporter-san here the answer to her last question," KID said with a wink.

"That's not necessary, just please let us out of here," Aya said.

"Don't be so scared, my beautiful genius," KID said. "Even if you get caught in my web, you will just be paralyzed for a few hours. Nothing dangerous."

Conan looked behind him and saw the other officers taking several steps backwards.

"Let them go, KID!" Nakamouri-keibu shouted. "This is between you and me!"

Kaito looked frozen. He was hiding behind Nakamouri-keibu and was even holding onto an arm.

"It was never just between just the two of us, Nakamouri-keibu," KID said. "But I'll honor you another deal. Stop the cameras – I can see it's still filming what's happening – and then I'll cut all the threads."

"Do it, Momo-san," Aya said as she looked at the camera man.

"But Himekaidou-san, you said not to stop filming whatever happens," the tall man said.

"Do it!"

It was Nakamouri Ginzo who ordered this time.

The camera man pressed the button that stops recording. The red light near the lenses faded.

"Good," KID said. "The strings will now slowly fall onto the floor in a matter of minutes as I make my escape. I originally designed it to just hold onto the walls for a matter of minutes, anyway…"

"Hey that's not what we talked about!" Heiji said.

Conan thought of something really rash. He looked for a straight, open path between him and KID. He found one but he had to be really precise with his kick so the ball won't touch the side of Ran.

"Everyone, gomen…" Conan said before pressing on his belt.

A soccer ball shot out of the small opening in the latch. As it was inflating to its full size, Conan turned a knob on the side of his right shoe. His shoe seemed to emit electricity.

He kicked the ball hard but with accuracy. It cut through all ropes but as they broke, they fell on Heiji and the others.

"Kudou you – " Heiji was about to say but he dropped to his knees.

The crew, Kazuha, Ran and Sonoko fell one by one to the floor.

The ball still aimed for KID but the thief was able to avoid it. Another second later and he covered himself with a smoke bomb. In an instant, that part of the room was covered with a taffy-colored smoke.

Conan was careful not to step on anyone who fell on the floor as he ran to where KID was. He knew that the thief would spread out his wings and fly out the nearest window to escape.

I needed to catch him, to hold onto his cape or leg when he's about to depart, he thought.

The smoke bomb did not leak out of the windows as quickly as Conan expected. For some reason that baffled Conan, there was also smoke from the other end of the room, where the officers and Kaito were standing.

"Everyone don't move! You might step on the kids and the crew! Put on your mask!" Conan heard Ginzo from the smoke. "Let go of me, Kaito, damn it!"

The mist got heavier and Conan started coughing. Then he felt the cold metal of the barrel of the gun on the side of his head.

"Tantei-san," a familiar voice whispered to his ears. "You should learn to tame your obsessive need to unmask me… I, too, have my own reasons for living a double life…"

"What're you saying, KID?"

Conan turned but the feel of the cold metal was gone and so was KID. And beneath the heavy mist, he could see that on the floor in front of him, was his key card and his two, identical mobile phones.

O O O

Aoko watched as the officers, who were left behind and had now just arrived at the penthouse hallway, attempt open the sole door to the game room.

"Whoever designed this hotel must be whacked! Why is there only one entrance to this room?" even said one of them.

Aoko remembered a master's bedroom inside the game room but she can't recall seeing a passage or a door when she went in there to use the bathroom.

"Aoko!"

She turned and saw Hakuba Saguru coming from where the service elevator is hidden.

"Got trapped in the elevator. It seems like all three elevators which had access to this floor were controlled by that thief!" he said as he approached her.

"He trapped everyone inside the game room, too," Aoko said. "Just then, we heard people shouting…I wonder if otou-san and Kaito are all right…"

"KID never hurts anyone…As for Kaito, I'm pretty sure he's more than okay…"

"What do you mean by that? Don't you dare start again with that ridiculous theory of yours that Kaito is KID!" Aoko said. "How many times should I tell you that when KID appears, some of the times, Kaito is with me… or us! Remember that time at the Ochima Art Museum?"

"He could've just used an assistant," Saguru said. "The girls left me a note about what happened when I was asleep and if I combine that with the information I gathered from the reception desk before I came here, I deduce that KID used an accomplice with his disguise trick…"

"So you mean – "

"If Kaito is KID, then he could've easily switched with me during that commotion at the suite. That girl at the information desk said that when the windows at the penthouse blew up, Nakamouri-keibu was with two teenagers, a small boy and several police officers and they went up the game room using the service elevators. I take it that the two teenagers are you and Kaito," Saguru said. "But that time, KID is already at the pent house so that must mean the one you went up with, was his accomplice is posing as him – Kaito, I mean."

"But if Kaito really is KID, when did he get to the game room? You said he switched to your disguise so did he just enter there or something?" Aoko said. "As I recall, our interview –well, that interview where KID posed as you, ended an hour ago… So why did he wait for a while before he sort of attacked the people in the game room?"

"He was setting up the traps for the elevators," Saguru said. "Well, either that or his accomplice was the one who posed as KID upstairs when the real Kaito was with you downstairs. But knowing KID – Kaito, I mean – he always does the complicated things himself…"

Aoko was feeling uneasy. She thought that it can't be possible that Kaito is KID.

"Maybe I should really stop calling him KID… I should start calling that thief by his real name – Kuroba Kaito…" Saguru said.

"Stop it, Hakuba-kun!" Aoko said.

Just then, the doors finally broke open. The officers rushed inside and so did Aoko and Saguru.

The mist was just evaporating.

Aoko gasped when they saw that everyone was lying on the floor. Most of them were asleep but some of them were already trying to get up.

"KID's flying out the window!" shouted the officer beside Saguru. The officer pointed to the open window in the middle of the room.

They focused their gaze on a triangular white wing exiting the window.

Ginzo was finally able to stand upright.

"Unit 2 and 3, follow him! Unit 4, search the floor. Unit 1, start pinching people's faces to see if he disguised as anyone!" he said. "The one that flew out may be a dummy again!"

The officers gathered all their might to hoist themselves up. They scattered around, some going out the room and some started to pinch the faces of others.

The reporter and camera crew were also busy with their own business. They were re-starting their equipments. Once they were set up, they filmed KID fly away.

Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko were just waking up. Heiji remained asleep.

Conan was standing by the window and was watching the white wing get smaller, as it sped off into the horizon.

Saguru and Aoko walked closer to the windows. As they were getting closer, Saguru recognized Kaito, who was face down on the floor.

"If you really want to unmask disguises, let's start with this one!" Saguru said. "If the real KID is who I think it is, then this may be his accomplice!"

Saguru grabbed Kaito by the shirt and pulled him up.

"Oi Hakuba what're you – "

Saguru pinched Kaito's cheek.

"OI THAT HURT!"

Saguru's eyes widened. "The mask wouldn't come off!"

"That's because you're pinching my real face and if you don't let go, you'll tear off my skin!" Kaito said.

Saguru let go of Kaito.

"Geez, Hakuba, if you wanted to touch me so much, all you had to do was ask," Kaito said. "And here I was, thinking that it was Aoko you might like…"

Saguru glared at him.

"Since Kaito is really who he is, then I suspect that the one who flew out the window is his accomplice," Saguru said.

"Iie," interrupted a voice, thick with Kansai accent.

Not far from the two teenagers, Heiji was also coming about. He stretched his arms as he stood up.

"The one who was interviewed and flew out the window was the real KID," Heiji continued. "Unless you would grace us with your deductions on why you blame that boy."

Saguru explained his theory to everyone in the room.

"So your whole theory is anchored on the fact that this boy may be KID," Heiji said immediately after. "But your deduction did not explain anything at all! You were right on what happened before but you weren't even here when KID attacked us!"

"That's one thing I haven't put into consideration yet," Saguru said.

"KID didn't just burst in here and attacked us," Heiji said immediately after.

"Hai, he was the lights guy the whole time!" Kazuha said.

"However, your deduction has some validity at some point andit's possible that he switched disguises with Jinno-san when Jinno-san was out in the hallway and talking on the phone," Heiji said.

"But for that to be true, then the body of that lights guy must be somewhere around here, in this floor." Hakuba said.

"Oi Ku – Conan-kun, don't you have anything to contribute to the discussion?" Heiji turned to Conan.

Conan was walking to where Ran and Sonoko were. They two girls were seated at the fainting couch while Heiji and the others started to huddle around the billiards table.

"None as of the moment," Conan said. "Hattori, I need to talk to you later…"

Heiji was taken aback. "O-oi why the serious face, Conan-kun?"

"I'll tell you later," Conan said.

Suddenly, two officers from the hallway came running into the room.

"Nakamouri-keibu, we're from Unit 4 and we found a body in a stall in the bathroom farthest from here," said one of them.

"It's a man in his twenties, with curly hair dyed blonde. His left arm is covered in tattoos and we found him in a big, black trash bag," the other one said. "When we woke him up, he said the last thing he could remember was that he went in the Nichiuri TV office earlier today…"

"Poor thing was knocked out too strong he can't remember anything after this morning," Nakamouri-said. "Give him aide before you ask any more questions. I'll be with Unit 2 for the chase."

"Hai!" they both said and went out the room. Several more officers, including Nakamouri Ginzo, followed them.

"So that's what happened," Heiji said. "After disguising as you and putting traps on elevators, he attacked Jinno-san when he went out to room to use his phone."

"But how did he know that Jinno-san was stepping out to use his phone?" asked Kazuha, who walked over to where Heiji and Saguru where.

"He bugged me, remember?" Heiji said. "You still have it, right?"

Kazuha searched her pockets. "Gomen, I think I lost it…"

Saguru was searching his pockets, too.

"I lost the listening device he installed in the room, too. Could I have dropped it?" he thought out loud.

"You're not suddenly gonna accuse me that I took it from you, ne?" Kaito asked.

"I can't believe otou-san just rushed off like that without even saying goodbye to me," said Aoko who joined in their circle of conversation.

"Hakuba-kun, why are we gathered around here?" Aoko asked. "Are you still accusing Kaito? That was pretty embarrassing…"

"We're trying to figure out what happened today," Heiji said. "What we have so far is that KID disguised as Kaito when he met with you and came to this hotel. Then he put Hakuba to sleep to disguise as him and attend his interview. Then, he rigged the elevators then attacked Jinno-san and disguised as him. This happened when Jinno-san left the room to talk on the phone."

"He knew when to time our movements because he bugged us all," Saguru said. "Now, all this running about and switching disguises could also work with an accomplice, especially if Kaito here is the real KID. If Kaito is the real KID, then he would've needed an accomplice to disguise as him to meet up with you and Nakamouri-keibu so he could make an appearance with KID, thus lessening the suspicions on his part."

"Actually, it's possible that Kaito is really Kaito now and his accomplice was the one who flew out as KID," Heiji said. "They could've switched disguises during that commotion when Conan kicked the ball, sending the strings flying across the room."

"You forgot one thing…"

Conan walked to their little huddle.

"When he attacked Jinno and put him in the bathroom across the hall, that would've taken several minutes," Conan said. "How do you explain that?"

"Jinno-san went out the room twice and both those times were just really short," Kazuha said. "You have a point that we'd notice if he was sweating and all, if he just came from somewhere, carrying a body, ne?"

"So that may mean that there really is an accomplice who disposed of the sleeping Jinno – but by that time, wasn't Kaito was already with Aoko and the others?" Heiji said.

"So there really is an accomplice but the accomplice did not disguise as Kaito – instead, the accomplice was just there to help out KID knock out Jinno-san and put his body in the bathroom."

"What if the body was there to begin with and the accomplice posed as Jinno-san since the beginning?" Hakuba asked. "Did anybody check the bathroom before?"

"Iie, everyone was using the one in the master's bedroom," Aoko said. "What are you getting at, Hakuba-kun? And if there was a body there, the cleaners would've noticed it!"

Saguru scowled.

"Oi, are Ran and Sonoko all right?" Heji asked Conan.

"Ran-neechan's not talking and Sonoko-neechan is still daydreaming or…" Conan said.

They all turned to look at the girls. Ran's head was cast downwards and Sonoko was blushing. Her hands were clasped together and she was something like, "Thank yooooou for making me meet KID up close! My muscles are still aching but that's how love is supposed to be! Love hurts!"

"That girl should get herself checked…" Aoko said as she narrowed her eyes on Sonoko. "Will Ran be all right?"

"We'll go to the spa later! That will cheer her up!" Kazuha said. "Hey you want to come with us? It will be just us, girls!"

Aoko's face brightened. "Yes, that would be great! Kaito, try not to burn anything in the room while I'm gone, ne?

"So we'll all just to back to the room, then?" Saguru asked. "Case closed? We haven't even considered all possibilities yet…"

"I have to admit that I wish I could be with the squads chasing after the KID that flew away but my muscles really hurt," Heiji said.

"Let's leave the investigation to Nakmaouri-keibu for now," Conan said.

"But I still haven't proved that Kaito is KID! Why should we leave now, when all the evidence are here and very fresh?" Saguru said. His usual, calm voice sounded shaken.

"Oi, oi you don't have proof!" Kaito said.

"Our listening devices are missing… You must've taken it and it's still with you!" Saguru said as he pointed at Kaito.

"They're with me," said Conan, who appeared behind Kaito.

Heiji glanced around. "Weren't you just beside me a while ago?"

Conan opened his palm and inside were the listening devices.

"I found them on the floor," Conan said. "Kazuha-neechan must've dropped them and you probably did, too, when you were pinching Kaito-niichan's cheeks."

"Dude, that chemical he used to put you to sleep must've made you more agitated," Heiji said as he put an arm around Saguru.

"Say, Heiji-niichan, let's grab an okonomiyaki or something while we for updates from Nakamouri-keibu," Conan said. "Let's leave this case for now and you need your rest, too!"

"Hai, hai," Kaito said. "You just all need rest! And okonomiyaki sounds delicious! I'll volunteer to buy there's this place in Shibuya I know…"

"I'll go with Kaito-niichan and help buy the okonomiyaki!" Conan said as he raised a hand.

"I really don't want to leave the scene, but you're right about my body aching… What sort of chemical did he use on us anyway?" Heiji asked.

Saguru looked up, as if to search in his brain some answer. "I think it's – "

"Hey Heiji, we'll leave you with your new buddies now," Kazuha said as she grabbed Aoko's arm. "The girls and I are going to the spa…We really don't feel like listening to you as you make your deductions… Ne, Aoko?"

"MATTE!"

They all turned and were all shocked to see the entire crew surrounding them. The camera was pointed to their huddle and so were the boom microphone and the still camera.

"Matte! Don't go yet! This is so exciting! Producing deductions so fast!" Aya said. "And team work!"

"Is – is this being broadcasted live?" Heiji stammered. He blushed and waved to the camera.

"Were you filming us the entire time?" Kazuha asked.

"Hai and iie, we're not live. We're just taking more shots for sitners," Aya said. "Don't worry, darlings, this is so much better than those sitners we took a while ago! This one has action and it features who you really are!"

"Speaking of who we really are, you should start talking like yourself again, Pulitzer-winner Himekaidou Aya," Conan said.

"Pulitzer?" Aoko said. "Isn't that the award given to journalists?"

"Hai," Conan said. "I researched about Himekaidou-san on my phone's internet while I was looking at the videos in the security office…"

"Matte! You're a Pulitzer-winning journalist?" Heiji asked.

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Saguru said.

"Oh, uhm hello again," Aya said and wondered about why Hakuba Saguru was introducing himself again.

"Anyway I don't think I'll be doing this story anymore…" Aya continued.

"NANI?" all of them asked.

"I'll turn over the tapes to some other reporter and then I'm quitting my job," she said.

"We went to all this trouble and you won't even air the story or publish the article?" Heiji asked.

"Hey, it would still air, it's just that I won't be able to see through it," Aya said. "I'll just ask a different reporter to write the script and edit the story. The article's deadline is later tonight, actually. I can still write it. I'm just announcing that this would be the last article I write for Nichiuri!"

"Why are you even saying this? It's not like we care," Heiji said.

"I think one of you might," she said as she straightened out her blazer.

"Just out of curiosity Himekaidou-san, what will you do now?" Saguru asked.

"Be a human rights reporter," she said. "There are so many human rights violations, even to reporters like us. Take Mizunashi Rena, for example. She just sort of disappeared – well, the rumor is she is in a coma but my instincts tell me that she was targeted for some reports she did. It's quite common, journalist killings and even here in Japan – "

"Don't try to find out about it," Conan said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean, Conan-kun?" Aya asked.

"I said, don't try to find out what happened to her," Conan said.

"You should listen to him," Heiji said. "You don't know what you're dealing with…"

"That just makes me more curious, you know that?" Aya said with a wink.

"They're not joking about it," suddenly said Kaito. "Just trust the boy."

He looked at her and she could see from his face that he was far from kidding.

"H-hai," she said. "Maa, to lighten the mood, why don't we have a picture? All of you ! Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan, you join, too!"

Ran snapped out of her reverie.

"Us?" she asked.

"Yeah, go join the others here," Aya called out to them.

Ran and Sonoko stood up and joined the others.

"Hey, I just noticed this now but you and Aoko-chan could be sisters!" Aya said. "Go stand beside each other!"

The others looked at them.

"Now that you mention it, they're alike in some angles," Kazuha said.

"Ran-chan, can you carry Conan-kun and put him on the table?" Aya instructed

"Oh, uhm, sure…" Ran said and she did what she was told.

"Heiji-chan, can you put an arm around Kazuha-chan? And you boy with the messy hair, can you stand closer to Aoko-chan and Saguru-chan?" Aya asked.

The teenagers grumbled but did as they were told.

"Now on the count of three – Giro-chan, is the camera ready? Momo-san, I want you to take a video of us taking the picture – okay, let's count… One, two, three – say cheese!"

"THIS DAY IS SO AWESOME!" Sonoko said.

_Next: Pact and Promise_


	7. Part VII: Pact and Promise

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except charas I made.

Author's notes: I thought I made it clear why KID started calling Conan "tantei-san" instead of "tantei-kun" ;) But if the hints from the last chapters weren't enough, they're going to have a conversation that would make things very obvious.

And imo, Hakuba's deduction was pretty decent. He got almost everything right, didn't he? It's just that KID gained an unexpected ally.

Also, the library incident Kaito will mention is in reference to my other fic, _That Day At The Library_.

_Feature Story Part VII_

_Pact and Promise_

The eight teenagers were back at the Prince Edward Suite. They were cleaning the mess KID made earlier and Hakuba Saguru decided to keep what remains of the thief's exploding note and listening devices.

"He might've left some traces," he said. "I'm not giving up unmasking him, then I'll ask why he does what he does."

He was holding a miniature vacuum cleaner, something he had trouble using. Almost all of them were holding vacuum cleaners, brooms, mops or rag cloths, which they were using to clean up the living room suite.

They originally called for room service but they were denied by an agitated-sounding receptionist, who told them almost all cleaners were busy trying to repair the penthouse game room. Instead, they were just offered some cleaning materials and were asked to tidy the room themselves.

"It's always been an interest of mine to find out the reason behind KID's unusual method of stealing," Saguru continued as he was finding a switch on the vacuum. "And even why he returns his stolen items…"

"Saguru-niiichan, maybe you should first unlock the mystery of his intentions before you unmask him," Edogawa Conan said.

The boy was fluffing the pillows to remove the soot and dust it accumulated. Hattori Heiji was beside the boy and was vacuuming off the dirt that fell from the pillows.

"Wow Conan-kun is using such big words!" Nakamouri Aoko said. "Did you learn that from your Shinichi-niichan? Ran tells me you two are close… And Hakuba-kun, can you just focus on cleaning? Let me get that for you…"

Aoko was mopping the area near the door and she dropped her mop for a while to help Saguru with the vacuum.

"Bad service, this hotel," Heiji said. "It's not like our fault KID had to destroy everything he touches. I say the boys go to the spa too and that we get free everything!"

"Stop whining, Heiji!" Toyama Kazuha said as she hit him on the back with a throw pillow. "Everyone is cleaning too!"

"Hey and we still have our stubs for the free dinner buffet!" Suzuki Sonoko said.

"But I want to try that okonomiyaki Kuroba mentioned!" Heiji said.

"You should, you should!" Kuroba Kaito said. He was kneeling on the floor to sweep the area beneath a rug. "I know the guy who owns the place and I can even ask him to put extra sauce!"

"That would be great!" Heiji said. "Oi you're a magician, ne? Can you teleport there now? I'm really hungry…"

Kaito scratched his head. "I'm afraid a trick like that is kind of impossible," he said.

"But KID was able to do it!" Sonoko said as she stopped wiping dust off the coffee table. "You should learn from him! Next time he appears, try to be more observant!"

"I really think Kuroba here has done more than observe," Saguru said. "If only that evidence was found on him…"

"You're still onto that?" Sonoko asked. "Look, KID is smart, funny, sophisticated, a gentleman, very good with magic… And this guy here is kind of a perv and I actually saw him hiding behind Nakamouri-keibu when KID tried to trap us."

"Oi, oi I wasn't hiding! I just grabbed onto his shirt 'cause I lost balance!" Kaito said.

"You were hiding behind otou-san?" asked Nakamouri Aoko, who was now mopping the area on the floor that has already been swept by Kaito.

"Speaking of, I wonder how the chase is going on," Aoko asked out loud.

"I called Nakamouri-keibu a while ago and they said that they lost KID as he was exiting Beika," Conan said.

"I'm really disappointed, you know," Heiji said. He stopped cleaning and sat on the couch.

"I read all about your chases with KID and thought I could join but you simply gave up," Heiji continued. "Of course, I can't with my back and legs aching like this… but I think that it's also because during the photo shoot, someone as heavy as an elephant was propped on my lap."

"So now you think I'm an elephant?" Kazuha asked.

Heiji and Kazuha started to banter and everyone just ignored them.

"Heiji has a point… Why didn't this brat follow Nakamouri-keibu in pursuit?" Sonoko asked as she sat on the couch. "Don't you think it's weird, too, Ran?"

"Oh? Hmm..." was all that Ran replied.

Ran has been silent the whole time. She was also using a rag cloth to clean the tables and had not spoken a word since they got back to the suite.

"Hey are you okay?" Sonoko asked.

"You must be really, tired," Aoko said as she walked to where Ran was. "You can rest in one of the rooms, if you like. We'll take the cleaning from here…"

"Iie, please don't mind me," Ran said. "Gomen… I just have a lot on my mind…"

Kazuha and Heiji stopped arguing.

"It's not Kudou, is it?" Heiji asked.

"A while ago, I called him and he said some very strange things. He said something like 'go up here' but when I went up the penthouse, KID was there…" Ran said. "And you know, their voices sound so much alike…"

"You're not thinking that Kudou maybe KID because that's just impossible!" Heiji said.

"You know, Heiji, Ran has a point… Kudou has disappeared and who knows what he's doing?" Kazuha said. "He says he's on a case but can we really trust what he says?"

"Ran, do you want me to read the list again why KID is perfect and then we compare that to your hubby, who isn't all like him?" Sonoko said. "And I've known him for a long time, too, and I know he wouldn't do anything like that…"

"I've also read the reports and case files on KID, especially those that occurred when I'm abroad," Saguru said as he set down the miniature vacuum cleaner. "Kudou Shinichi was accidentally involved during the attempted capture of KID when he planned to steal the clock tower. So it's impossible that they're the same person."

Ran still looked unconvinced.

"You know what's also impossible? That I'm KID!" Kaito said. "He's been around since before we were babies! Unless you're implying I can control my age."

Heiji looked at Conan with a knowing smile.

"Hey Kudou," Heiji said as he bent to whisper to Conan. "You said we need to talk about something…"

Just then, Kaito put an arm around Conan.

"Hey boy, how about that okonomiyaki?" Kaito said. "Now, how about you guys finish cleaning and then we'll meet you at the buffet. Save us seats and then we'll have the okonomiyaki as an appetizer or dessert!"

Everybody gave grunts and nods of approval.

"He just wants to escape his cleaning duties!" Sonoko sneered.

"All right!" Heiji said. "We'll talk later, Kud – Conan-kun!"

When Kaito was ushering Conan out of the room, he noticed that the boy was still looking at Ran.

As he was passing Aoko, he whispered in haste, "Cheer up that girl, will you?"

The girl looked surprised at the request, but nodded.

Once outside and as soon as they made sure that the door was firmly closed, Conan asked, "Rooftop?"

Kaito nodded.

They took the service elevator, for which they haven't returned the access card yet. As they both stepped onto the empty rooftop, Conan made his way to the railings.

"Full moon," Conan said as he pointed to the sky. "And no clouds…"

"Beautiful isn't it, tantei-san?" Kaito asked.

"Not tantei-kun?"

"You're a famous and distinguished detective, Kudou Shinichi," Kaito said. "I should start giving you the proper respect."

"How long have you known?" Conan asked.

"I just had my suspicions since I met you that night when you were tinkering with those fireworks," Kaito said. "And you?"

"Just this morning," Conan said with a smile. "You have to give it to Hakuba. His deduction was spot on. I arrived at the same conclusions, just a breath earlier."

"I guess I have to thank you for that… If you haven't taken the listening devices from me, I would've been found out," Kaito said. "Why did you help me?"

Conan shrugged.

"Impulse?" Conan said. "And you also intrigue me why you manage to stay young after all this time, unless that's a very good disguise…"

Kaito just smirked at him. He walked to where Conan was and rested an arm on the railings.

"Hey, if you could do it, why can't I?" Kaito said.

"Unless…"

Conan remembered a magician named Kuroba Toichi, who is also a good friend of her mother.

Toichi may be this boy's father, Conan thought.

Conan did not forget to recall that Toichi was the same magician who taught her mother and Vermouth the art of disguise. It occurred to Conan that if Kuroba Toichi is affiliated with Vermouth at all, it would not be wise to be close to KID.

"There are people after you," Kaito said.

"Eh?"

"I know because there are people after me, too," Kaito said. "And I don't just mean you detectives and the police."

Conan hesitated if he should mention the existence of the black organization. A possibility exists that he is wrong with his deduction that the previous KID is Kuroba Toichi and that this boy just took over his otou-san's job… What if this boy has been KID ever since? What if his aging was halted too because of the apotoxin, Conan thought.

"But it really intrigues me why you shrank," Kaito said. "Or if my guess is right, your cells are… Maa, they won't die..."

Conan chose to keep silent. It would be a gamble if he told him about the organization. If KID was in it and was just fishing for information, he would surely die. If he isn't a member, then his life would be at risk. Conan doesn't anyone else involved in his bloody affair.

"If you're wise, you better stay away from me," Conan said.

"Who knows? I may already be involved more than you think," Kaito said. "This has something to do with Mizunashi Rena, ne?"

"I'm serious, KID. Stay out of this," Conan said.

Kaito shrugged but Conan sensed that the thief would not let the issue rest. They were silent for a while. They were both consumed in their own thoughts as they gazed at the glowing moon.

"So, what now? You keep my secret, I keep yours? That sort of thing?" Kaito asked.

"I guess…" Conan said. "But if I catch you as KID, I won't let you go."

"Oi you said that you'll ask me why I'm doing this," Kaito said. "It's not like I'm having fun."

Conan just stared at him. "I know you're not a bad person, KID, but I think the less we know about each other's troubles, the less danger we'll attract."

"Hey, hear me out for a while," Kaito said. "I think that based from what happened to you, maybe there's a connection to what I'm searching for and that thing that made you like that… Maybe it's even what I need…"

Conan shook his head. "You're looking for a kind of jewel. But the thing that made me like this is a pill, intended to be a poison," he said.

"How do you know I'm looking for a jewel?"

"I'm a detective, remember?"

"Oh, right… Uhm, how long have you been like that?" Kaito asked. "I remember the incident at the clock tower that Hakuba mentioned. You were still your normal size then, ne?"

Conan nodded. "The shrinking happened shortly after that," he said.

"Do you ever get back to your old self?" Kaito asked.

"Sometimes," Conan said. "The girl who made the poison fled from the organization and is currently working on an antidote. She tests her developments on me."

"That's complicated," Kaito said. "Oh, but I mean – hey cheer up! You and that karate girl are all gloomy and it's ruining the mood! They say we look alike a lot – what do you think about that, huh? I honestly think I'm more handsome…"

Conan raised a brow at him.

"You'll bring that up now?" the boy asked. "But to answer your question, I don't think we look alike because I actually wash my hair."

"Oi what's that's supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it means," Conan said.

"You know, I think that even before the clock tower incident, we already met," Kaito said. "When I was younger, there was this snooty boy who looked a lot like me. We met at the library and he even chased me around."

Conan denied having any knowledge of this but he did recall an instance when a boy who looked very much like him almost got him kicked out of the Beika Public Library.

"I was sure that was you," Kaito said. "It's like we've been destined to meet, you see…"

"You're making a big deal out of this," Conan said. "I don't know why you find it so fascinating, to the point of comparing yourself to me and saying blasphemous things such as thieves and detectives are like the sky and ocean."

"Can't help it," Kaito said. "It's like you're my brother. I used to think you're a little brother, but now, a big brother is more apt."

"Big brother…?" Conan said and remembered the incident with the ox hide wallet.

"That's it! You called me that! You called me your big brother!" Conan said. "About ten years ago, at Teitan Elemantary library! Don't you remember?"

Kaito just blinked at him. "Did the gas knock you out really bad?"

So he wasn't KID then, Conan thought, confirming once and for all that the KID whom his father chased after isn't the same as the one standing beside him in that rooftop.

"So that's it," Conan said. "And here I was thinking, you stopped growing too, just like me."

"I could, you know," Kaito said with a smirk. "As soon as I get what I'm searching for…"

"What is it? The object you're searching for, I mean… Why can't you just ask for police assistance?" Conan said.

"What happened to 'stay out of each other's business?' ne?" Kaito said. "Anyway, we have to get going soon. Get that okonomiyaki before anyone gets suspicious. Do you mind if we stop over somewhere a bit?"

Conan shook his head. "As long as you do me a favor, too," he said.

O O O

Himekaidou Aya was in the Nichiuri TV's parking lot for employees. She had just submitted her article and resignation letter. Other than breaking the record for the fastest submission for an article in the history of the station, she also begged a fellow reporter to take over her story on the detectives.

As she walked to her car, a second-hand, yellow sedan she bought with her college savings, she remembered to do one more thing.

She rushed back to the newsroom. She looked around and saw that there was only one other editor left, who was taking a nap on his desk. She checked her watch. It was almost eight in the evening. She tiptoed to her cubicle and removed her blazer. She set it down on top of her table then she opened her computer.

After typing a command to make all files visible, she permanently deleted the folder that contained research materials about Mizunashi Rena.

"Being a good girl and following the tantei's orders?"

Aya turned to see a man in white suit and silk, top hat. The face behind the monocle looked clearer now and an apparent smirk was visible.

"KID! You scared me! Why do you keep sneaking up on me like that?" Aya said.

"Because you have such a cute expression on your face when you're surprised," KID said.

Aya blushed.

"Did you get my gift?" KID asked.

Aya fished out the plane ticket from her blazer.

"This? I don't even know how to…" Aya started.

"No need to thank me," KID said. "It's the same flight and seat that your idiot of an editor cancelled. Charged it to him, of course. Didn't help him that his credit card number and codes are all in his computer."

Aya smiled at him. "Thanks, really," she said.

"I was surprised when I came about and there was something inside my blazer," she continued. "Hey, since I specifically found this inside my blazer, you didn't touch anything else, did you?"

"What do you mean?" KID asked.

Aya's face was getting redder.

"You even left a note…" she said as she took out a crumpled paper inside the other side of her blazer.

"My lovely Pulitzer winner, use this ticket to fly to your dream. PS Take care of your beautiful legs and please maintain your figure," Aya read.

"What's with the beautiful legs and figure thing, ne?" she asked. "Maybe when the strings fell on us and we became paralyzed for a while… Maybe… What I mean is, when you were inserting this ticket in my blazer's pocket, did you touch me somewhere else?"

"What do you think I would – ?"

Still red in the cheeks, she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her. "I said, did you attempt to molest me, Kuroba Kaito-kun?"

KID's smirk disappeared as he removed Aya's hand from his silk, pink tie.

"I don't know what you're talking about, princess," he said.

Aya pouted. "Really? I was pretty sure the Kuroba father and son were KID, based on Kudou Yusaku's files. I've been obsessed and reading them since I've been given the KID interview. And when Hakuba Saguru mentioned a Kuroba Kaito coming to the interview, I thought it was really you and that you had a plan worked out…"

KID took a step closer to the reporter. They were so close that Aya could see the bright, blue eye behind the glass of the monocle.

"And as you know, I have perfect pitch," Aya continued as she fought hard not to stammer. "I can sense even the tiniest difference in voice. When you came to me as Tsukikage-san, I thought he had only sore throat. I only knew for sure that you weren't the real Tsukikage-san when I touched your hand."

"Go on, love," KID said as he took another step towards Aya. "It turns me on when I hear you talk like this…"

Aya took a step backwards. "Maa, today, Jinno-san's voice changed twice. So I suspect that your accomplice posed as Jinno-san during the day and then you switched with him in the afternoon," she said.

"And?" KID asked as he took another step. The end of Aya's stiletto was bumping into KID's spotless white shoes.

"That boy who hid behind Nakamouri-keibu… His voice is also different from the one we filmed after KID flew away," Aya said. "And KID's voice during the interview is similar to yours. It's the same pitch and everything… So maybe, it really is you…"

"Do you really want to know?" KID whispered into Aya's ear.

Aya felt her heart beating faster. She needs to fight this, she thought. She shouldn't let some cocky teenager get a hold of her like this. If she can, she should beat him in his own game.

Aya smiled. Before KID could react, she pushed him down hard on the floor. KID was caught unaware and fell on his back.

"Oi what was that –"

KID sat up just as Aya knelt between his legs.

"Hey what are you – "

Aya mounted on his lap and straddled him. KID gave a faint gasp.

"You asked if I want to know you," she said. "My answer is yes, KID. I want to know you… _A lot_…"

She traced a line on his suit – from the top of his collar down to his belt – using the tip of her finger.

"I want to know _everything_ about you," she whispered onto his ear.

Aya could hear the thief's heart beating faster than hers. His breath was short and heavy.

"Himekaidou-san, I…"

Aya laughed. She quickly stood up and offered a hand to KID.

"Just teasing!" she said. "Now do you know how it feels?"

KID frowned at her. "Never tease a man like that. If I wasn't a gentleman, I might've lost control," he said.

"Right. You know what, KID? Even if I was to throw myself at you, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't bulge – I mean, budge! Budge!" Aya said before giggling.

KID's face was scarlet as he noticed a prominent bulge in the front of his pants. He stood up in haste and faced away.

"That wasn't – " KID said. "I'm a growing boy, okay! And you're an attractive woman!"

"I know I am," Aya said as her smile grew wider. "But I'm positively sure you find someone else more attractive, ne? A certain girl who 'worries a lot' and is obviously not attracted to Hakuba Saguru…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," KID said, his face still turned away.

"You kids are such in denial of your feelings," Aya said. "Trust me… It gets easier when you get older…"

KID scoffed."Still don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Aya shook her head in frustration that the thief isn't getting her message.

"Don't worry," she said. "I won't tell anyone…"

"Gomen, princess… I still don't know what you mean," KID replied, his back still turned to her.

"Fine, play that card," Aya said. "Hey, I'll be back from the coverage after a few weeks. Maa, actually, if this grows into a big story, I might be gone for a while. Promise to wait for my return?"

KID took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"With all my heart, princess," he said.

Aya withdrew her hand. "When I get back, and if you still want to know me..."

"I'll know where to find you," KID replied. "That's what you want me to say, ne?"

"Actually, what I meant was, try to drop me a line beforehand," Aya said with a brow raised. "I'm going to die so young from a heart attack because of your surprise visits!"

"Oh. Noted," KID said with a small giggle. "Now if you excuse me, I need to take care of some unfinished business of great consequence."

"I'll see you when I get back, KID," Aya said. "I'll clear the cameras for you."

"Already done," KID said. "Don't miss me too much. Now close your eyes and count to three."

Aya shut her eyes but before she could start counting, she felt a familiar pair of lips touch hers. She opened her eyes in shock but she was already standing by herself, alone, in her cubicle.

"Baka, KID," she whispered to herself as she grabbed her blazer and left the dark newsroom of Nichiuri TV for the very last time.

O O O

"I'm sorry for asking another favor so soon, Jii-chan."

"It's my pleasure, obo-chama."

"Did you have trouble fleeing from the police a while ago?"

"Not at all. Thank you for your concern."

"Oh. Uhm, did you get my message? And the…"

"Hai. I already bought one."

"Did you get the one with strawberries?"

"Hai."

"Oh, that's great. That's all. Keep your device on so you'll know when we can switch."

"I will, obo-chama."

"Jii, thanks for this. Chichi would have been so thankful to you, too."

"And your otou-san would be beaming with pride in heaven, to see how much you've grown."

"I hope..."

O O O

"You got the okonomiyaki?"

"Yeah… You called for the necessary back up?"

"Of course."

"And are you done flirting with that reporter?"

"I was just being a gentleman, appreciating a lady, and bidding a proper goodbye. You should try it sometimes."

"Try what exactly? Oh! I get what you mean, you sly thief."

"Shut up! Not that! Just go make that call. I'll be there in ten."

"Rendezvous at the lobby after. Stick to the plan."

O O O

The teenagers at the Prince Edward suite of the Prince Royal Hotel were finally done cleaning.

The girls were slumped on the couch while the boys sat with their legs crossed on the carpeted part of the living room.

"Do we wait for Kaito and Conan-kun?" Aoko asked. "Do you want to watch some TV while we wait?"

"IIE!" shouted both Heiji and Kazuha.

The rest stared at them with quizzical looks. The two turned red in response.

"The quality of television shows these days are degrading," Kazuha said.

"And at night, even during the afternoon, the shows can be very risqué," Heiji said.

"Oh… Maa, all right... You guys want to go to the buffet now?" asked Aoko. "We have Kaito and Conan-kun's meal stubs. I'll just text Kaito to go straight there…"

"Can we sit here for a while? I'm soooo tired. I can't believe one smoke bomb note thingy would be so messy and hard to clean!" said Sonoko, who was resting her head on the couch's arm.

"That KID is so troublesome!" Kazuha said.

"Oh yeah? You were blushing and can't keep your eyes off him when he was being interviewed!" Heiji said.

"You already have Heiji! Back off KID!" Sonoko told Kazuha.

"What do you mean 'have Heiji'? Why doesn't anyone believe we're not together?" Kazuha said in an obvious tone of frustration.

"And do people really think that my standards are _that_ low to be hooking up with a girl like Kazuha?" Heiji asked in disbelief.

"Oh but you two would look so perfect together!" Aoko said.

"'Look' is quite different from actually 'being'," Saguru commented.

"But you meant 'we would be so perfect together', ne?" Heiji asked Aoko.

"Oh! So you're actually concerned!" Sonoko teased Heiji.

"Iie! I was just clarifying the sentence!" Heiji said loudly.

"How about we talk about something else?" Aoko said. "Ne, Ran, I heard you're Kanto's karate champion!"

The girl, who was still silent, gave a weak smile and nodded. Almost all of Aoko's attempts at cheering her up had been futile.

"She's really good! Yesterday, she broke this electricity post at school!" Sonoko said.

"The metal one with wires and stuff?" Aoko said.

"Is there any other kind?" Sonoko asked with a raised brow.

"Sugoi!" Aoko said. "I wish I was as strong as you are..."

Ran shook her head. "I'm not as strong as you think I am…" she said.

"Ran, what are you talking about? You're one of the strongest girls I know – physically and emotionally!" Kazuha said. "If I was in your situation, waiting for Kudou-kun, I'd go crazy!"

"I think I'm already going crazy," Ran said.

"Do you want us boys to leave so you can have your girl talk?" Heiji asked.

"If this is a private matter, we wouldn't want to intrude," Saguru agreed.

"Iie… Gomen, I don't know why I'm so emotional lately…" Ran said.

"It's just probably one of those bad weather days," Aoko said. "Not to mention we've been bullied by KID and – "

The phone in the living room rang.

"I'll get it!" Heiji said.

He stood up and walked to the telephone.

"Moshi, moshi," he said after picking up the receiver.

"This is Hattori Heiji. Hai, she's here," he said. "You want her to go down? Just her? Maa, okay…"

He put down the receiver.

"Aoko, someone's in the lobby to deliver something to you," Heiji said. "The instruction was also strict that you come alone."

They all looked at Aoko, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds like a trap to me," Saguru said. "Do you want me to escort you?"

"Maa, it's a lobby and it's filled with people, ne?" Aoko said. "I'll just call when something seems suspicious."

"Are you sure?" Saguru asked.

Aoko thought about the girls in the room and felt that if she gives in to Saguru's insistence, she would seem weak.

Sonoko is ridiculously rich, Ran is a karate champion and Kazuha can do aikido. All the girls have something special about them and she is as plain as you could get, Aoko thought.

"I can manage alone, really," she said.

"If you say so," Saguru said. "Please call if you feel uneasy and we'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Guys, guys, no need to worry. I'm a big girl! Just keep on resting and wait for those two, ne?" Aoko said.

With that, she left the room and proceeded to the lobby. The rest of them sat quietly for a while before Heiji broke the silence.

"What's taking those two so long? You think we should call them? I want my okonomiyaki!" Heiji said. "I can hear my stomach grumbling…"

He rubbed his torso and Kazuha looked at him and shook her head.

"You're hopeless, Heiji," she said. "You're like a little – "

The living room curtain suddenly swung to the side to reveal an opened glass door to their suite balcony. On the balcony was a man in a white suit and silk top hat.

"KID!" they all shouted.

They all stood up and backed against the thief. Only Sonoko remained on her spot. Her eyes were once again sparkling, in the shape of hearts.

"Nobody move!" Heiji shouted. "He might pull some trick again…"

"No tricks tonight, tantei-san," KID said. "Just delivering something…"

"Call the kid!" Saguru told Heiji.

"Wha?"

"Call the boy! Conan! Call him now!" Saguru said. "Ask him where he is and if Kaito is with him!"

KID smiled and walked to the girls as Heiji took his phone from his pocket and dialed Conan's number.

"Ladies, I apologize for the way I behaved tonight," KID said. "I have to admit I was rather harsh. Because of that, I have a peace offering…"

Just beside them, Heiji was already talking to Conan. Saguru walked to beside Heiji and leaned towards the phone so he could hear the conversation.

"You're with Kaito?"

"Of course I am! There was a long line at the store that's why we're still on our way back," Conan said from the other end of the line. "You want me to give him the phone?"

There was some scuffle at the other end of the line.

"Moshi, moshi! Hattori? We're already on our way back!" Kaito said. "I hope you're not too hungry!"

"Oh," Heiji said. "Not really… Just… Well, okay bye bye. Meet you two at the buffet later!"

They exchanged goodbyes and Heiji put his phone back in his pocket.

"Are you convinced once and for all that Kaito is not this thief?" Heiji said.

Saguru smirked. "No, not yet…" he said.

"I can't see why you're not giving up just because – hey! What are you giving to Kazuha?" Heiji said.

The thief, was in fact, handing a bouquet of red roses to the girl. It was wrapped with pink, scented paper.

"That may be drugged with something! Don't smell it!" Heiji said.

"Heiji he was just apologizing to being un-gentlemanly to us girls!" Sonoko said. "Look we got roses, too!"

She showed him her own bouquet, which was wrapped in yellow, crepe paper.

When KID approached Ran and offered a bouquet, the karate champion shook her head.

"You don't want it? Is your boyfriend going to be mad?" KID asked.

Ran looked up at him. "He's not… I mean, maybe you can explain why – "

Her phone rang. Her eyes widened when she saw the number on screen. She immediately took the call.

"Shinichi!"

"Oi Ran, how are you? I'm sorry about the call a while ago. I'm lacking sleep, you see," Shinichi said. "Did KID appear? Were you able to capture him?"

Ran looked at KID then at her phone.

"You're not – " Ran said to KID.

"I'm not what?" Ran could hear Shinichi's voice on the phone.

"I'll call you later, Shinichi," Ran said. "He's kind of still here…"

"He? You mean KID? Oi! Where? Where are you? Run away from – "

Ran turned off her phone.

"You're not Shinichi?" Ran asked KID.

"I'm sorry, princess," KID said. "Just a thief, not a detective… But I met this detective you confuse me with. He fought bravely during our battle at the clock tower. A boy like that wouldn't want to see you so sad."

"It's just that you sound so much like him," Ran said.

She took a step closer.

"And when I look at you, I think…"

"It's all right," said KID, who turned away. "It's like that when you think about someone too much. Everything seems to remind you of that person…"

"KID! You lousy thief! Why did you really return?" Heiji asked, his voice angry and confused.

"As I said, it's to give these lovely ladies a peace offering," KID said as he materialized another bouquet and handed it to Ran, who coyly accepted.

"As I recall, there's another girl in your group, but it's unfortunate that I have to go now," KID said as he adjusted what seemed to be an earpiece.

He slowly backed away to the balcony and gave a final bow.

"Hakuba let's get him before he flies away!" Heiji shouted then turned to where Hakuba was, only to find him gone and the door, ajar.

"See you later, ladies, tantei-san. Jaa!" he said as his cape formed into a triangular hang glider.

With that, he stepped onto the balcony railing then threw himself into the darkness of the night.

O O O

Nakamouri Aoko had just asked the people manning the reception desk about the call she received.

They said that they just delivered the message from an outside call.

"Can I have the number of the caller please?" she asked. "You do have caller ID, ne?"

Someone had tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Kuroba Kaito, carrying a red box.

"It's my number," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

The magician stretched out his arm to give her the box. His head was turned away and Aoko thought that he was hiding a forming blush on his cheeks.

She took the box with both her hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ice cream cake," Kaito said. "When the boy and I were getting the okonomiyaki, we passed by a store selling these."

"Oh," Aoko said. "Thanks…"

"I know how much you like it and I really didn't plan on buying because I just had enough money for the okonomiyaki," Kaito said. "It was the boy who insisted that I should buy, so I did but we ended up walking back here."

"That explains why it took you so long," Aoko said with a smile. "But thanks... Where is that boy?"

"He met some classmates of his outside and he said he wants to talk to them for a while," Kaito said.

"You left Conan-kun out there, carrying a big box of okonomiyaki?" Aoko asked. "You made the kid carry that thing all the way from Shibuya? KAITO!"

"Two boxes, actually… And oi I was carrying your ice cream cake and that's actually the heavier one!" Kaito said.

Aoko blushed. "You didn't have to…" she said. "I'll share it with everyone later, ne?"

"But that's why I gave it to you beforehand! I want you to taste it first!" Kaito said. "The store said it's a new variety that's why I wanted you to have the first bite…"

"Oh," Aoko said. "But I don't have utensils with me."

A small, taffy-colored cloud erupted out of Kaito's clenched hands and a silver fork appeared.

He smiled and handed the fork to Aoko.

"Wait let me get that for you," Kaito said as he took back the cake box and opened it.

The ice cream cake looked like chocolate pie with real strawberries as toppings. Instead of crusts, there were white icing and hardened caramel syrup.

"Go on, have a bite," Kaito said.

Aoko dug the fork at a curve and took a bite.

"How is it?" Kaito asked.

"Cold," she said. "And sweet…"

Kaito smiled.

The receptionist behind the desk cleared her throat. Her hair was disheveled in several places and there were fresh, coffee stains on her plum-colored vest. The two were supposed to ask what her problem is when she spoke.

"Eating is not allowed in the lobby. Please bring that to your room," she said.

"I'll eat it later so let's go to the buffet tables now?" Aoko asked. "I'll make sure I still eat most parts of it."

Kaito frowned, but nodded.

"Let's go reserve a table for everyone and I'll call them – "

"Oh, just in time," Kaito said as he scratched an area just behind his ear. "I'll get Conan-kun outside, too."

"Oh, okay," Aoko said as she took the box from Kaito.

She watched the boy run to the hotel's entrance before turning around to head to the restaurant. She was almost at the door when someone called after her.

"Aoko! KID is here!"

She glanced back and saw Saguru running from where the elevators are.

"Hakuba-kun, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Is that the delivery relayed in the phone conversation? That may be from KID! It may be a trap!" Saguru said.

"It's from Kaito!" Aoko said.

"Kaito was here?"

"Yeah we've been talking in the lobby and he gave me this cake," Aoko said.

"Where's the boy?"

"Conan-kun? He was talking to some friends outside and Kaito just ran out to get him," Aoko said. "We'll be meeting at the restaurant. I'm saving everyone seats."

"So Kaito was here? Have you been talking to him this whole time?" Saguru asked. "But KID's upstairs so how can he be here?"

"Hakuba-kun! Is this another one of your mind games to put some blame on Kaito?" Aoko asked.

"But KID has just appeared at our suite!" Saguru said.

"He's at our suite?" Aoko said, an expression of shock spreading across her face. "Why did he come back? What'd he do – what's he – and you just left the others there?"

"KID was talking to the girls when I ran out – "

"You just left them!"

"I didn't leave them… I came here to find you," Saguru said.

Aoko was surprised and was speechless.

"I was worried about you," Saguru said. "I thought he was singling you out and the one that appeared in the suite may be a double. It can also be that the delivery to you contains poison or some form of sleeping agent."

Aoko didn't expect it but suddenly, she felt her heart beating faster. It wasn't the same as when she was with Kaito.

Maybe it's just flattery that another boy showed some compassion towards me, she thought.

"I'm just pleased to see that you're safe and that box is – what is it?" Saguru asked.

"Ice cream cake," Aoko said.

"Here, let me get that for you," he said as he took the box from her. "And let's get that table."

Saguru carried the box in one hand and offered her the other.

"I'll take that hand!"

They spun around and saw Kaito and Conan, who each were carrying flat boxes of okonomiyaki.

"Were you acting all smooth and knight-in-shining-armor-ey with Aoko, huh? Huh?" Kaito asked.

"I'm just being my usual, gentlemanly self," Saguru said as he put down his free hand.

"We brought the okonomiyaki!" Conan said as he raised the box he was holding. "Where's Heiji-niichan and the others?"

"Oh no! They're still with KID!" Aoko said.

"KID's still here?" Kaito asked. "Sugoi! Where? Where?"

Saguru narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm not giving up, just so you know," Saguru told Kaito.

"You should really get a life," Kaito said. "Should we run up to help them with KID? Possibly get his autograph or something?"

"KAITO!" Aoko said. "You're still siding with that lousy thief!"

"Magicians should stick with each other!" Kaito said.

"He kind of didn't thought about that when he attacked you at the penthouse, ne?" Aoko sneered.

"Maybe he thought I was also a – "

Conan's mobile phone rang. Kaito took the other box from him so he could pick up his phone.

"Ran-neechan! We're already at the hotel!" Conan said. "Really? Are you all right?"

The others watched Conan nodding and listening to Ran tell him what was probably be their encounter with KID.

"Hai, hai, she's here… Hai, he's here too. They're both fine," Conan said. "Okay! We're already going to the buffet! See you there!"

"Are they all right?" Aoko asked.

"Hai," Conan said. "KID just left them a while ago and they said they're already on their way down. They were actually running to here to check up on you and Saguru-niichan."

"And when did we get so close?" Saguru asked. "I've got my eye on you too, boy."

"Why are you so hard on the kid?" Kaito asked. "Now c'mon, the okonomiyaki will get cold. Aoko, send a message to the others not to forget our buffet stubs!"

Aoko nodded and took out her phone. She started typing a message as they walked to the restaurant.

"Know what? I'm really glad the day's over," Kaito said with a smile. "And nothing better to cap it off than a good, hearty dinner with new friends!"

O O O

The teenagers were all seated around a long, rectangular table at the Prince Royal Hotel's restaurant. They had just finished eating their buffet dinner and the okonomiyaki only had one piece left.

"That was better than I expected," Heiji said as he took the final slice. He was seated beside Kazuha, who was still finishing her cup of yogurt with mochi and chocolate syrup.

"Good thing there was no corkage in the restaurant," Sonoko said. "I'm pretty sure they have so I'm wondering why they let you in with two boxes of okonomiyaki and even that cake!"

The young heiress had just set down her fork. She was seated facing the shorter length of the table, in between Heiji and Saguru, and just across Conan.

"We actually kind of sneaked it in," Aoko said. She was seated between Saguru and Kaito. She had her head down, as if she was embarrassed about what they did.

"Once we brought back food on the table, I just mixed in the okonomiyaki and cake," Kaito explained. "There were so many food that no one can notice if some didn't come from the buffet!"

"His idea," Saguru explained. "Purely his idea."

"Don't act all high and mighty when you had several slices yourself!" Kaito said.

"Oh and that cake was heavenly!" Kazuha said in a hurry to prevent another exchange of fury and insults. She was seated beside Ran, who was halfway through her slice of ice cream cake.

"Arigatou, Aoko, Kaito-kun," Ran said. She was seated in between Kazuha and Conan and across Kaito.

"No prob. Glad to see you smiling now. You're so more beautiful with a smile," Kaito said.

Conan shot him a dagger look.

"As all girls are," Kaito added. "Oi you know what else we brought and sneaked in?"

"There's some other food you're hiding underneath your shirt?" Heiji asked.

"The cake came from under his shirt?" Sonoko asked in panic.

"I have with me a bottle of red wine!" Kaito said before bending down.

He grabbed the bottle from under the table and looked sideways before placing it on the table.

"It's an imported brand!" Kazuha said.

"Where did you get it, Kaito?" Aoko asked.

"Did you steal it?" Saguru asked.

Kaito stuck his tongue out.

"Gift from a friend of my father," Kaito said. "Haha's not home and it's just gathering dust there so I brought it with me!"

"You've been carrying that thing ever since you came here?" Sonoko asked.

Kaito just winked at him.

"So who wants some?" the magician asked.

Heiji raised his hand. "Me! Me!" he said. "Dude, you're gonna be one of my best friends if you keep this up!"

Kaito opened the bottle with a cork screw he grabbed from his back pocket. Conan assumed the screw wasn't there to begin with.

Everyone emptied their glasses. One by one they passed theirs to Kaito, who poured wine until half of their glasses were filled up.

"Can I have some too?" Conan asked with a big smile on his face.

"Conan-kun! You're too young for this!" Ran said. "Have some lemon juice, instead. There's still some on the buffet table, last time I checked."

"Oh don't worry, I brought him some punch juice," Kaito said as he bent down once again.

When he sat up, he had an opened fruit juice can in his hand. As he handed the can to Conan, he whispered, "That's actually the wine, don't let the girl smell it."

Conan beamed at him.

"Arigatou, Kaito-niichan!" he said.

"It's so cute to see the two of you getting along!" Aoko said.

"But Kaito has a brain of a child so it's not much of an epiphany," Saguru said.

"Don't you mean 'heart of a child'?" Ran asked.

"No, not really," he said.

Saguru looked bored as he cupped a chin with one hand while the other swiveled the wine inside the glass.

"You really won't find it difficult to hang out with that kid," Heiji said with a smile.

"Yeah, Heiji bonds with him a lot," Kazuha said. "Which really surprised me 'cause he doesn't have patience with kids."

"Oh… That's because – you see, he likes mysteries, too," Heiji said. "Isn't that right Ku-Conan-kun?"

Conan nodded. In his head, he's thinking of a hundred ways for payback because Heiji had almost let slip his name several times that day.

"Hey let's have a toast!" Sonoko said. "I'll start… To KID!"

"I won't dare toast to that," Aoko said.

Saguru and Heiji shook their heads. Ran crossed her arms in front of her, forming an X mark.

"Fine! Let's make it to fame!" Sonoko said as she stood up and raised her glass. "Finally! My television and magazine debut!"

"To good food and good company!" Heiji said, who also stood up and clanked her wine glass with Sonoko's.

"To the free spa and massage we'll get later!" Kazuha shrieked, as she followed their action.

"To logic and perseverance," Saguru said as he stood up and raised his glass near the others'.

"To our continued efforts to catch KID!" Aoko said with conviction as she also raised her glass.

"To – uhm, hey don't laugh," Ran said. "To love…"

She stood up with the rest of them and stretched her hand with the glass.

Heiji and Kaito looked at Conan. He chose to ignore their faces that could have very well said "she means she loves you".

The boy stood up on his chair. "Can I give a toast, too?"

They all gave their nods of approval.

"To new friends!" Conan said in his happy-sounding, most childlike voice, as he raised his fruit juice can.

Kaito stood up and made a similar gesture.

"And new allies," he said.

The magician smiled at Conan, who was surprised to find himself smiling back.

_Next: The Television Special_


	8. Part VIII: The Television Special

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except the hotel staff and the television crew, and we've actually seen the last of them in the previous chapter. There's a last bit about Aya, though.

Author's Notes: I originally intended for the story to end with the last chapter (Pact and Promise) but here's just a little something to tie some loose ends so everyone can have a nice, peaceful nap.

_Feature Story Part VIII_

_The Television Special_

Nakamouri Ginzo was sipping a glass of red wine as he sat facing his desk at the police headquarters.

This was one of his ways to relax, after a troublesome encounter with the thief. As usual, his teams weren't able to catch the kaitou. They had just finished their post-chase assessment and most of the officers have left to go home. Those who remained, the ones closest to him, were all hanging out in his office and they all decided to share the red wine he bought earlier that week.

"Good wine," he said. "Bought several this week but it may not have been a good idea to have stashed them in my safety box there."

He eyed all of the officers and most of them exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Keibu, I forgot to raise this earlier… Do we need to get a statement from the reporter?" asked one of his assistants.

"Since it's an ambush interview, I don't think we have to," Ginzo said. "I still don't trust her but when KID attacked, he didn't spare her. Let's just hope she learned her lesson."

His assistant nodded and took down some notes.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," Ginzo said, before taking another sip of the red wine.

"Your daughter, keibu?" suggested another officer.

"Aoko!" he screamed, before checking his mobile phone for messages.

There were several from the girl, the latest of which was telling him that she would stay overnight at the hotel.

He quickly composed a reply, saying he allows her just as long she doesn't sleep in the same room as the boys. He immediately received a "Yes, sir, and as for you, make sure not to drink too much."

Following a groan, he took another sip of the wine and exhaled quite loudly. The other officers did the same and commented that the wine is just the right kind of sweet.

"They sure mature well, don't they?" he said with a smile across his face.

O O O

It was almost midnight and the girls haven't returned from the spa. Kaito took a nap in one of the rooms and Saguru was in another. He was attempting to call Himekaidou Aya for the past hour.

"That bastard! If his little charade airs on national television, it would be such an embarrassment!" Saguru said after dinner, when Aoko told him about what KID did.

"Didn't that girl have perfect pitch? Why didn't she notice that Hakuba's voice was different from when KID pretended to be him?" Heiji thought aloud as he and Conan were left by themselves in the suite living room.

They were both slumped on the couch as they ate leftover popcorn Kaito sneaked out of the restaurant.

"The real Hakuba was just around for a bit, after the attack. That's the only time she heard his voice after her initial invitation for the interview," Conan supposed. "Prior to that, they haven't had much contact, compared to the others. Maybe she didn't have much to compare with…"

"Or maybe she is actually an accomplice of that thief!" Heiji said.

"Didn't you just say that she looked surprised when KID arrived?" Conan asked.

Heiji shrugged before stuffing his mouth with a handful of popcorn.

"That KID really is something," Heiji said. "I don't get why he even came back to give those damned roses. He's such a show off!"

The dark-skinned detective eyed the roses, which the girls have placed in several vases around the room. He kept on grunting and was chewing the popcorn rather loudly.

"Next time he sends a notice, I'm coming over Tokyo, got that?" Heiji said. "It's not over between us! Count me in for the next chase!"

Conan didn't know how to react and just replied with a shrug.

"Can you show a little more enthusiasm than that?" Heiji asked, who sensed the disinterest of the boy. "I'm really fired up to catch him, you know? All the trouble I went through today! First, Kazuha, and then I had to make up a reason why I was searching for the cleaning ladies… I had to tell them that I was looking for a sex toy! Do you know how embarrassing that is!"

Conan burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, bits of popcorn flew from his mouth.

"Oi stop laughing! It's not funny at all! It was so awkward but it was the only reason I could think of when they asked me why I was searching for something without the police's help," Heiji said.

"I made up a reason for why I needed to see the security videos, too, and I just said I was looking for a family heirloom," Conan said after he tried to stop laughing. "Something from my otou-san who I don't see anymore."

"Oh," Heiji said. "An heirloom… Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe you were of thinking dirty thoughts the whole day…" Conan suggested.

Heiji blushed as he recalled his photo shoot with Kazuha. He imagined in vivid detail Kazuha's dress that accentuated her curves.

"Your nose is bleeding," Conan said.

"Temperature change!" Heiji said as he quickly grabbed for his handkerchief and attempted to stop the bleeding. "'Nyway, you said something a while ago about you needing to talk to me?"

"Oh that," Conan said and wondered for a second if he should tell Heiji about Kuroba Kaito's alter ego.

"Never mind that, it was just about Ran," Conan lied. He thought that he didn't owe Heiji any explanation. If Heiji, who is also a competent detective, wants to solve the mystery of KID's identity and motive, he would have to do it in his own time and using his own efforts.

"You were worried about her, ne?" Heiji said. "She was a bit shaken up after that whole KID-Kudou identity crisis."

"I think she's cheered up, though," Conan said.

"Speaking of the whole identity mix-up thing, it was just cleared up when KID appeared and you called at the same time," Heiji said. "That Hakuba asked me to call you when KID appeared – "

"Based from your call I sensed that something must be up so I worried for Ran and called her as my true self," Conan said right away. This was the reason he and Kaito agreed upon. They foresaw that Hakuba would call Conan to confirm if Kaito is still with him.

"It's a good thing Kaito and I were already at the hotel entrance and I pretended I saw some friends so I told him that I'll just follow," Conan said. "Of course I couldn't let him see me using my bow tie voice changer!"

Again, this was part of the alibi he and Kaito thought of. He, in fact, did use the bow tie voice changer to fake the voice of Kaito when Heiji called him. This happened while the thief's assistant met up with Nakamouri Aoko. The real Kaito was, of course, the one who appeared as KID in front of the girls and Heiji.

Conan hated lying to Heiji but if he broke his pact with Kaito, he shuddered to think what kind of tricks the magician would prepare as revenge.

"That Kaito seems like a nice guy," Heiji said as he emptied the popcorn bowl. "Still not a good idea to tell him you're Kudou Shinichi, but I feel like I can trust him. I dunno…"

"You're just saying that 'cause he sneaked in so many food," Conan said.

"Someone with a good taste in food can't be a bad person!" Heiji said.

Just then, the door to the room where Kaito was sleeping opened.

"Ohayou," Kaito said. He yawned then stretched his arms skyward.

"It's not yet morning," Conan said.

"Really?" Kaito asked before checking his wristwatch. "But it felt like such a long sleep!"

"Are you hoping you'd wake up with the keibu's daughter sleeping beside you, huh? Huh?" asked Heiji, who had a weird expression on his face.

"As long as your Kazuha is on my other side," Kaito said with a wink. "No man can resist her, wearing that kind of dress…"

"YOU – DON'T YOU DARE!" Heiji said as he stood up and pointed at Kaito.

"Hey I'll stop with the teasing if you stop yours," Kaito said as he walked to the couch. He sat beside Conan.

"We're all men here, c'mon! We should stick with one another!" Kaito added.

"Fine, you're no fun to tease," Heiji said as he sat. "I guess I have to bully someone else."

Heiji had the biggest smile on his face when he looked at Conan. Conan just narrowed his eyes at him.

"The girls aren't back from the spa yet?" Kaito asked.

Heiji shook his head. "Kazuha called a while ago to say they'll drop by the bar. They say it's open until midnight," he said. "Probably to flirt with some college guys or some businessmen or – "

"Heiji-niichan, I can see some veins throbbing on your head!" Conan said in a singsong manner.

"I know I'm just being protective of her but it really annoys me when I see or even imagine her with some guy," Heiji said.

"Chill, chill," Kaito said. "Aoko's with them and she's pretty conservative. She may just shoo those guys away," Kaito said.

"Really?" Heiji said as the shadow on his face disappeared.

Kaito nodded, only because he didn't want to see how Heiji would react if he said otherwise.

"You got any more food from the restaurant?" Heiji asked, whose mood automatically switched.

"Just the popcorn but I snuck out at least two containers – oi is that it? You finished it that fast? You didn't leave some for me?" Kaito asked.

The door to Saguru's room opened. The blonde detective walked out of the room. The look of defeat was recognizable on his face.

"I wasn't able to contact that reporter," Saguru said as he walked to the living room.

Conan saw Kaito trying very hard to hide a jubilant face.

"But I called the station and it seems that Himekaidou-san really did resign and turned over the story to another reporter," Saguru said "But they were also mumbling something about something missing, but I wasn't listening anymore."

Conan saw Kaito scowl for the very first time that day.

"That's great! So his purpose was defeated, ne? He wanted to make fun of you in front of national television but you informed the station right away even before the interview was shown on TV!" Heiji said.

"I also got the other reporter's number but I will just call her tomorrow morning," Saguru said as he sat on a chaise lounge that was beside the couch. "It's almost midnight and it would be unethical to call."

Just then, Saguru's mobile started to ring.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I have a call," Saguru said.

His eyes widened as he saw the caller.

"It's Himekaidou-san," he said. "I wonder what she needs at this hour…"

He went to take the call in one of the rooms. As soon as Saguru entered the room, Kaito stood up.

"My tummy hurts for some reason," Kaito said as he took several steps to the living room bathroom. "Maybe it's indigestion or – "

"Yuck! You didn't have to broadcast that!" Heiji said.

"Hey want me to bring the empty bowl to the kitchen?" Kaito said. "It's on the way."

"Hmm sure," Heiji said as he stood up and handed Kaito the bowl. Kaito took the bowl then pointed to Heiji's pants.

"Oi you have a kernel dangling off your pants," Kaito said as he patted an area on Heiji's pants, near the pocket. "There, it's gone now."

"Erm, thanks," Heiji said.

Kaito smiled and proceeded to the kitchen.

When Heiji returned, Conan noticed that the bulge, where Heiji keeps his phone, has deflated.

O O O

Mouri Ran rejected the fourth glass of alcoholic drink offered to her by some man she did not know. They've only been in the Prince Royal Hotel bar for thirty minutes, but already, the girls have been attracting a lot of attention from traveling businessmen and college students, staying in the hotel for a retreat.

"Are we the only girls in this bar? Honestly?" Toyama Kazuha asked. She, too, have been offered drinks and a tall man in a business suit, who introduced himself as a senior in Haido University, has already asked for her number.

She was drinking a glass of tequila and she was already having her second one. The rest of the girls also ordered alcoholic drinks, except for Nakamouri Aoko who opted for a four seasons cocktail.

"I say after we finish with this round of drinks, let's go back to the room ASAP," Ran suggested.

"Relax, you guys," Suzuki Sonoko said. She was the only one of the four who seemed to be enjoying all the attention.

Sonoko downed her margarita in one gulp.

"The night is young and do you want to be cooped up in the room with those boys for the rest of the night?" she asked.

The rest of them did not reply but it's exactly what they had in mind.

"It's been a long day," Aoko said. "Maybe it's better if we go back now…"

"Oh no we won't! You just want to go back because you have two guys waiting for you!" Sonoko said. "What about me? And Ran?"

"Why am I not included?" Kazuha asked.

"You have Heiji!" Sonoko snapped back.

"No I don't! How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Kazuha said.

"And don't forget you already have Kyogoko-kun," Ran said to Sonoko.

Sonoko blushed.

"But doesn't Ran also have Kudou-kun? And Hakuba-kun and Kaito are not my boys, okay?" Aoko said.

"Iie, iie, Shinichi and I aren't together yet," Ran said as she took a sip of the glass of sherry she ordered.

"YET!" Sonoko and Kazuha said at the same time.

"Only a matter of time now, huh?" Sonoko said.

"Maybe once he finishes that case he's working on, he'll come back and propose to you!" Kazuha said as she clapped her hands.

Ran gulped down the rest of the sherry as Sonoko and Kazuha hummed the wedding march. She didn't know how to react to something like that so she just chose to keep silent.

"This is so fun!" Aoko said out of the blue. "A night out with girls!"

Sonoko stopped humming and looked at Aoko.

"Don't you have any girl friends?" Sonoko asked. She had a look of genuine concern and pity on her face.

"I do, I do," Aoko replied right away. "But all the girls in our school are weird. They're all KID fans and beside me, the only one who isn't is Koizumi-san. She's from my class but she's not that friendly…"

"You should join us when we hang out, then!" Kazuha suggested.

"We run into cases, though," Ran warned. "A lot!"

"My father is a keibu and as you can see, Hakuba-kun who is a close friend of mine is also a detective," Aoko said. "I'm used to it!"

"Ne, Ran, maybe we should already plan a trip with the boys… Let's stay in one of my family's villas!" Sonoko said.

"Or go back and visit us at Osaka again!" Kazuha said.

"Wow! It's been so long since the last time I went to Osaka!" Aoko said.

"You can stay with me if you and Kuroba-kun wants to visit!" Kazuha said.

Aoko nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that!" she said.

"Let's tell the boys of the trip!" Ran said. "C'mon, let's go back to the room now!"

"Since you made it sound exciting that way, well then, ok let's go!" Sonoko said.

O O O

"Is this your actual number?"

"Of course not."

"Where'd you get my number?"

"From that detective from Osaka. Stole his phone"

"Oh. Being naughty again, are we?"

"You just talked to Hakuba Saguru?"

"I just apologized for not being able to answer my phone because I was at our house, editing and I actually just sent – "

"Can I ask for a favor? Just this once? Hakuba will ask the reporter who will take over the story for another interview and I was hoping if – "

"I could stop him? I have something better prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"Be sure to watch Nichiuri TV thirty minutes from now. The midnight news will be interrupted by… something… Consider it as a parting gift."

"I'm flattered you thought of giving me something else other than the chance to taste your sweet lips."

"I'm hanging up the phone."

"Chotto! Just teasing, princess. Whatever it is, thank you."

"I just thought about it at the last minute, okay! As I left the station, I felt so liberated and I wanted to do something rebellious. So I took the tapes and pulled some strings with my contacts at programming and well, I hope you don't mind I use your name for this broadcast."

"Or you'll be implicated, ne?"

"Hai."

"Quick thinking."

"And that Hakuba kid annoyed the hell out of me during the setting of the interview, anyway – even asking me to give his food stubs early and then a while ago when he kept calling me. Good thing I called my junior at the station and she told me that Hakuba kept calling and was asking for her number."

"So you didn't notice earlier that I posed as him?"

"My perfect pitch recall was so focused on your voice and all the identities you and your accomplice took up that I forgot to identify the real Hakuba."

"But you already figured even that part, huh?"

"Just now, but yeah. That's when I thought of the plan that I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"You overwhelm me with your concern, love. I'll make sure to prepare something special when you return so you better – "

"One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"What's up with you and that boy with glasses?"

"Let's save that for another interview, ne?"

"Another exclusive with me, huh?"

"It's not my fault you're too charming that you're becoming my favorite reporter."

"Well, I won't be coming back to Japan any time soon. I've decided to apply for the wires. International news. Will be traveling a lot after my coverage for the trial."

"I'll be waiting for you, princess."

"Goodbye, KID."

O O O

"Where's Kaito?" Saguru asked as he walked out the room and rejoined Conan and Heiji at the living room.

"Bathroom, stomach problems," Heiji said.

Conan rolled his eyes. He passed by the kitchen a while ago and pretended to get a drink. That's when he heard the thief talking to someone. With the few words he overheard, he already knew what was going to happen.

"That fool even gets himself into trouble with food?" Saguru asked. He scoffed.

"Why did the reporter call?" Heiji asked.

"Oh, just to apologize for not being able to answer her mobile," Saguru said. "Says she's tired and fell asleep. She also told me that the hosts of the midnight news will plug the story of our interview. 12:30. Let's watch the tube for that."

"Aren't you worried that they might air some scenes of KID pretending to be you?" Heiji asked.

"The reporter said that they'll just mention our names," Saguru said.

"I thought you were world-famous too or something? Why are you overexcited about being mentioned on air? Aren't you used to it yet?" Heiji asked.

"Not because of that. It's possible KID will hijack the plug by pretending to be one of the anchors," Saguru said. "Make fun of us, probably. It's highly likely."

"It's a possibility," Heiji said.

"Boy, you've been silent," Saguru said as he sat down on the lounge. He stretched his feet.

"Anything bothering you?" Saguru asked.

"Just wondering where Ran-neechan and the others will be back," Conan said.

The truth is, he didn't know whether to tell Heiji his phone had been missing and at the same time, he's also trying to exact the chance when he can call Ran. He'd wanted to call the girl and really talk to her, especially after what he heard during the interview.

"Know what? I'm going to the bar now!" Heiji said as he stood up. "We already drank some wine a while ago and now they're probably consuming more alcoholic beverages there and then what if guys send them drinks and they get too tipsy and they wouldn't be able to resist if they get taken advantage of or worse – "

The door to the hallway opened.

"TADAIMA!" the four girls in the doorway chorused.

"We have an idea to plan a trip for all of us!" Sonoko said.

"But if we're all too tired, we can do it tomorrow," Aoko said.

The boys weren't really listening anyore.

"It's past midnight!" Heiji said. "Where have you girls been?"

"That doesn't concern you! You're nobody's boyfriend!" Kazuha said.

"But – but – I'm responsible for you!" Heiji said. "I mean – if you got – your parents know we're here together and if something happens to you, it will be my fault!"

"Nothing will happen to me! I'm quite capable as an adult!" Kazuha said.

"Hey where's Kaito?" Aoko asked. "Is he still sleeping?"

"Bathroom," Saguru said as he opened the television. "Stomach problems."

"Kaito-niichan in the one near the kitchen," Conan said. "When I passed by a while ago, I could hear him talking to himself but that's probably just grunting from the pain…"

"Was it that bad?" Aoko asked.

Conan made a sad face and nodded. Aoko ran to the kitchen.

"Kaito I have some meds in my bag!" they heard her say, together with some loud, rattling noises in her bag.

"What else does she keep in that bag?" Heiji thought out loud.

"Everyone, please hurry to here, in front of the television," Saguru said. "Midnight Tokyo in Nichiuri TV is on and Himekaidou-san says the anchor will advertise the story about us."

"Really?" Sonoko said as she bumped into Ran, Kazuha and Heiji to run to the couch in front of the television. "You think they will show scenes? The photos of me and Ran?"

"From what I understood, it's just a mention of our names," Saguru replied. "But who knows, ne?"

Sonoko crossed both her fingers and mumbled a short prayer to divine beings.

Conan looked at her and wondered why she hasn't just bought the station, since it's most likely her family can afford it. He saw Saguru seated beside the Suzuki zaibatsu heiress. He looked just as eager in anticipation.

Conan looked around and saw the three other teenagers were still standing near the door. Ran was trying to appease Heiji and Kazuha, who were now fighting over women's rights to ask men out on a date.

"What if we just settle this a tie, ne?" Ran proposed.

The two looked at each other and crossed their arms. They turned their cheeks to the opposite direction and were silent for a while.

Ran thought that at least, the room was quiet now, save for the news reports being narrated in Midnight Tokyo.

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!"

"BUT IF YOUR STOMACH GETS UPSET AGAIN, YOU'LL BE UP ALL NIGHT!"

Everyone in the living room turned their heads to the kitchen. Kaito and Aoko's voices now overpowered the news anchor's monotonous babbling from the TV set.

"IT WAS JUST A BIT OF INDIGESTION THAT'S ALL!"

"IF YOUR STOMACH KEEPS ON HURTING, DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME!"

"WHY WOULD I EVEN RELY ON YOU? YOU'RE TRYING SO HARD TO TAKE CARE OF EVERYONE! YOU SHOULD JUST – "

Aoko slapped Kaito.

The other girls gasped. Heiji covered his cheeks. Conan saw Saguru trying to suppress a giggle.

Kaito saw tears on the girl's eyes.

"Aoko, I'm – "

"I know I'm not as strong as Ran or as pretty as Kazuha or as rich as Sonoko," Aoko said. "I'm just doing my part in being useful to everyone but if you think I'm useless then…"

The girl ran to one of the rooms and closed the door. Kaito heard the faint locking sound.

"Oi Aoko, c'mon," Kaito said. "I didn't mean it that way. Oi Aoko!"

He looked behind him and saw everyone staring at him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Conan shook his head and thought the boy was a hopeless idiot. Saguru was still trying to suppress his laughter as he brought his focus back on the news. Sonoko was making a tut-tut-tut sound as her eyes followed Kaito, who walked to where Ran, Heiji and Kazuha were.

"You're another dense one, aren't you?" Kazuha asked.

"Eh?" Kaito asked.

"You girls just overreact a lot!" Heiji said.

Kaito put his arm around Heiji. Conan noticed Kaito's other hand slip something back onto Heiji's pocket.

"My man Heiji here understands exactly what I'm talking about," Kaito said.

"As you said, the boys should stick with each other," Heiji said. "Ne, Conan-kun?"

The dark-skinned detective craned his neck to glance at the bespectacled little boy.

"Don't drag me into this," Conan said as he averted Heiji's eyes.

"But Kuroba-kun, I really think you hurt Aoko's feelings," Ran said. "She was only trying to help."

"You really think so?" Kaito asked.

Ran nodded. Kaito sighed then walked back to in front of the room, where Aoko locked herself in.

The magician knocked on the door. There was no response.

"You know I can unlock the door with my magic, ne?" Kaito said.

"DON'T YOU DARE, KUROBA KAITO!" he heard the girl's voice from behind the door.

Kaito pressed his ear against the door and heard sobbing from the room.

"Aoko, I'm just kidding a while ago… Can you please open the door and let's talk?" Kaito said.

"I don't want to talk to you! Go away!" Aoko said from behind the door.

Kaito sighed and walked back to Ran.

"She doesn't want to talk to me," he told her.

"Sometimes, girls purposely tell you to stay away to see how far you'll go to chase after them," Ran said.

Kazuha nodded. Conan saw Sonoko and even Saguru nodding to Ran's little confession about girls.

"Is that true?" Kaito, Heiji and Conan asked at the same time.

Ran and Kazuha nodded.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be thinking about girls?" Sonoko said to Conan.

"Oh it's just an interesting topic," Conan said. "When I grow up I want to know how – oi!"

Conan pointed to the screen. The television set didn't show the anchor reading the news anymore. It just showed a black screen with no audio. Kaito looked at his watch.

"Did you change the channel?" Conan asked Saguru.

Saguru pressed the channel number for Nichiuri and the screen was still black. The other teenagers ran to behind the couch.

"Oi did you wreck the TV set? I don't wanna pay for anything!" Heiji said.

Saguru pressed other channels and Heiji sighed of relief when the other channels were working fine.

"It seems that only Nichiuri is experiencing this black screen," Saguru said as he flipped the channel back to Nichiuri.

"Oh no! My TV debut!" Sonoko said.

"What happened? Technical difficulty?" Ran asked.

"Maybe aliens invaded the Nichiuri station," Kaito answered Ran, who raised a brow at him.

"Or elementals, probably," Kazuha said.

"Kazuha!" Ran said.

Suddenly, words appeared on the screen. It was typed in large, white font.

"Emergency broadcast," Conan read the words that appeared.

The words faded and Sonoko gasped louder. More words appeared.

"Why high school detective Hakuba Saguru is chasing after Kaitou KID," Heiji read.

"What's the meaning of this?" Saguru said.

Then the screen faded to white. After about a second, the screen faded from white to a whole body shot of a smiling Hakuba Saguru. He was seated on the fainting couch and the background showed the game room.

"That's the game room!" Sonoko said. "This was taken just a while ago!"

"That's probably KID when he posed as you!" Heiji said. "That's his interview!"

The Hakuba Saguru on screen spoke.

"I think I chase after KID because he's the only case I haven't closed," the fake Hakuba said. "But if you ask me what I feel and not what I think, I'd say that I feel enamored by KID. I feel magnetized by his tricks and like a firefly to the light, I am hypnotized by his dashing good looks. I think – no, I feel that I may be in love with him."

Everyone gaped.

The screen faded to black and more words appeared.

"This broadcast is courtesy of KID," it said and his usual little caricature icon was also present.

The screen faded to black once again. The screen showed colored bars after a while and then it cut to the shot of the Midnight Tokyo's news anchor behind the desk. She, too, was gaping.

"Maa, if what I'm reading in the teleprompter is right, KID has stolen the tapes from our primetime reporter Himekaidou Aya," the anchor said. "Her interview with high school detectives which was supposed to be shown next week, will no longer air because of the missing tapes. What you just saw is part of the supposed interview, which KID sneaked in our programming. The program managers said that KID disguised as one of the employees and he must have sneaked in this edited video. More news about this as soon as we get information."

"Oh so that's what happened," Conan said as he looked at Kaito, who shrugged and shook his head.

"You mean all the trouble for today and the tapes are missing?" Heiji said. "That bastard thief!"

"You're worrying about your fame? What about my reputation?" Saguru said. "I must call the station up at once and schedule for a re-interview! And a public apology! I am ready to sue them if they are not ready to meet my demands."

"But the article will still run, ne?" Sonoko said. "We still have pictures there, at least."

"The article! They could also clarify my side in the article! If you excuse me, I will take immediate action now and call," Saguru said before heading to the room beside where Aoko locked herself.

"You know, even if that wasn't the real Hakuba, I would've believed that right away," Kaito said as soon as Saguru closed the door behind him. "He's kinda obsessed with KID, after all."

"But I bet people will dismiss it as a joke because it's a broadcast by KID," Kazuha said.

"But in fairness to KID, the acting is actually believable," Sonoko said.

"You're siding with that thief again!" Ran said. "Poor Hakuba-kun… He would be a laughing stock because of what KID did…"

"Don't worry about him," Kaito said. "He's used to it. In his first days in Japan, he was always cosplaying Holmes and then Aoko finally had the heart to tell him that cosplaying every day isn't considered normal."

"He was cosplaying Holmes?" Sonoko asked.

"Hai, he said he thought it was a regular thing in Japan," Kaito said.

"That freak cosplayed as Holmes?" Heiji said before bursting out into laughter. He even fell on his side and was thumping the ground with his fist.

"Oi Heiji now you're being the embarrassing one!" said Kazuha, who was pulling up Heiji by his shirt.

"Speaking of Aoko, you better get back to her," Ran said. "Try to be a little sweeter with your words."

Kazuha and Sonoko nodded.

Kaito sighed before dragging his feet, which he thought got heavier somehow, back to Aoko's doorway. As he raised his clenched fist to knock, he turned around and saw everyone staring at him.

"Can you all please do something else? This is making me conscious…" Kaito said.

At once, the other teens pretended to talk among themselves. Heiji and Kazuha found the use of carpet disagreeable and were once again engaged in a heated debate. Ran sat beside Conan and asked him if he heard from Shinichi lately.

"Oh yeah I promised to call Shinichi!" Ran said. "Maybe I'll do it tomorrow since it's such a late hour…"

Kaito took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Go away, Kaito!" Aoko said. Kaito can hear that she was still crying.

"I'm not going away," Kaito said. "I'm going to stay in the other said of the door until you finally open it… even if it takes forever!"

"Mind you, we're only allowed in this suite until noon," Heiji interrupted.

"Sssh!" Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha silenced him.

"Aoko, what I meant with what I said was you worry too much about other people and you might be forgetting your own safety or happiness," Kaito said. "It's actually a very admirable trait to be always thoughtful of other people, but when you worry about me too much, I feel guilty... But I can't stop you from worrying, can I?"

Kaito heard the sobbing stop. He must be treading the right direction, he thought.

"And about your insecurities, please don't doubt your own strengths," Kaito said.

"But you always tease me that I'm flat and I never heard you say that I'm pretty or smart or anything like that! You never compliment me…" Aoko said.

"One, you can always have implants – "

"KAITO!"

"Hey just lightening the mood! I'm kidding! You don't need that! All this complimenting and saying that you're pretty or cute or… You see, Aoko, it's just because that I never know the words to say to you… But to me, you are more than all of those nice words combined," Kaito said.

It was a lie. In Kaito's head, the word he wanted to use to describe her was 'perfect'.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what I said," Kaito said. He was blushing mad and was worried that the others could see his face. "Don't make me say it again…"

The door opened. Aoko stepped out. Her eyes were bloodshot but they were dry now.

"You can be such an asshole, you know," Aoko said. "And you really don't know when to pick a fight…"

"Here," Kaito said as he materialized a single, red rose from his hand. "This always cheers you up."

Aoko took the rose. "I'm not that little girl you met at the clock tower anymore, you know…" she said. "One red rose won't solve this aguement."

"It's exactly why I thought several dozen would do," Kaito said.

"What do you – "

Kaito snapped his hand. Everyone felt a tremor coming from the ceiling. They all looked up and saw the chandelier vibrating. This chandelier was the one located in between the living room and kitchen. It continued to shake inexplicably and when it stopped, it shot out a single red rose from its bottommost part.

"What's happening to the chandelier?" Heiji asked.

That's when Conan noticed that it wasn't the chandelier affixed to the ceiling before.

The chandelier shook some more and when it stopped, it did not only give out a single, red rose this time. The chandelier opened like a piñata and emitted stem-less and thorn-less red roses and buds. It was like a hanging fountain and though it was not quite big, it didn't seem to run out of buds and petals.

"Sugoii!" Sonoko and Kazuha said.

It rained roses and buds in the room for a while. Everyone was at awe.

"And the roses smell so sweet!" Ran said.

"This is a pretty neat trick," Heiji said.

Conan gave Kaito the two thumbs up sign. Kaito returned it with a toothy grin.

"What do you say?" Kaito said to Aoko. "Peace?"

Aoko frowned but said, "You won't get away with magic every time, Kaito!"

"OH! I get it now!" Sonoko said. "Your magic gets better if it's for a girl you like!"

Both Kaito and Aoko blushed.

"We're just friends!" they said.

"And he's a pervert!" Aoko said.

"And she's a mop maniac!" Kaito said.

"Heiji, they remind me of someone we know," Kazuha said. "I just can't remember who…" 

"I have to agree with you on that," Heiji said as he cupped a chin with a hand.

Hey, hey isn't it the two of you, Conan thought.

The chandelier continued to sprinkle roses and buds. After a while, it only rained petals until it stopped completely. The marble floors of the living room and kitchen were covered in several layers of crimson. Conan was surprised that the accumulated height of roses almost reached his waist.

"Let's make rose angels!" Kazuha suggested as she lay on her back and flapped her hands sideways.

"And snow – erm, rose men!" Sonoko said. "Hey brat, come here and help me make one!"

Conan nodded as he joined Sonoko and Ran, who were piling up the buds and petals.

"C'mon, Aoko, you can join us!" Ran said.

Aoko nodded as she dove right into the pile that Ran and the others were making.

"You killed rose man-san!" Sonoko said.

"Gomen," Aoko said with a giggle.

Ran and the others were building another pile when Kaito and Heiji caught each other's eyes. They both knew what to do…

"ROSE CANON BALL!" they both said as they ran to the girls and dove into the recreated pile.

"NO FAIR!" Kazuha said as she threw several buds onto Heiji's face.

Soon enough, they were all throwing buds and rose petals among one another. Suddenly, the door to Saguru's room opened.

"Good news, everyone! The station agreed to a public apology following an intensive expose about KID being the one in the interview!" he said. "And they also agreed to edit the bits in the article based on what he said as me so – "

His eyes widened as he saw the others approaching him with fists full of rose petals.

"What are you – what happened to the room? Where did all this come from?" he said as he backed against the wall.

"ROSE HURRICANE ATTACK!" they all shouted as they threw the petals into his direction.

He was completely covered in petals and even as he shook them off, several remained clinging onto his shirt and pants.

"Kaito! This is all your doing!" Saguru said as he pointed at Kaito.

"If it's not KID, it's my fault! Are you in love with me too, Hakuba?" Kaito asked.

Saguru turned scarlet and fumed at the ears. He gathered roses in his arms and ran towards the magician. Kaito sped off the other direction.

They all laughed, especially when Heiji stuck his foot out so Saguru could trip. The blonde detective retaliated by pulling Heiji's leg. Heiji was suddenly imbalanced and he fell onto a pile.

The girls laughed and made another rose man (which really didn't hold up so Sonoko christened it a rose mountain instead) and rose angels. For the rest of the night, they invented games using the rose petals and they played until they passed out, exhausted.

For the very first time that day, they all forgot that they have different deduction techniques or that their alter egos were chasing one another. They even forgot that they have different backgrounds, taste in food and men, or that large-scale syndicate groups were after their lives.

For the first time in a really long while, the young detectives allowed themselves to forget about the murder and theft cases which will inevitably be thrown into their paths… They slept a dreamless slumber – a peace that existed in an interstice of their otherwise chaotic lives.

O O O

The night after, when Ran and Conan returned to the Mouri Detective Agency, they were scolded by Kogoro for forgetting to ask permission to stay overnight.

"I had a lot of things on my mind, otou-san," Ran said. "It will never happen again."

"Maa, what's done is done," Kogoro said in a nonchalant fashion. "Just make sure you go to bed early but before that, can you and Conan-kun drop by the store to get me another bottle of sake?"

"Otou-san! I just bought two the other day!" Ran said as she placed her hands on her waist.

"Last night, while waiting for you and that brat, I invited several drinking buddies of mine over – "

"Okay, okay you don't need to say!" Ran said. "Conan-kun, would you like to go to the store with me?"

Conan shook his head. "I'm so tired, Ran-neechan. Is it okay if I rest now?" he asked.

"Gomen, Conan-kun, I dragged you along since yesterday and even today when we were planning for our trip," Ran said. "Well, I'm off now."

Ran walked out the door and removed her slippers. She changed into a pink pair of ballet flats before hurrying out the door. Halfway to the convenience store, her phone rang.

"Oh, Shinichi!" she said as she picked up.

"You said you were going to return my call last night! I waited!" the boy from the other end of the phone said.

"Oh, we were having a lot of fun then we got so busy planning for a trip," Ran said.

"A trip? And what happened to KID? Was he really there?" Shinichi asked.

"Hai, but don't worry, he didn't steal anything," Ran said. "What happened will probably be on the news tonight, as insisted by Hakuba-kun."

"Hakuba? Isn't it that guy with Heiji and Conan-kun at the Koushien?" Shinichi asked.

"That's him," Ran said. "We met him at the interview and he brought friends along. One is Aoko-chan, she's really cute. Oh, she's Nakamouri-keibu's daughter! And the other one is Kuroba-kun. He's training to be a magician like his otou-san."

"That's interesting. What's this trip you're saying? Are you going out with these new friends?" Shinichi asked.

Ran continued to walk the path to the convenience store.

"Hai," she said as she was walking. "Next, next week, in time for the long festival weekend. We'll go to Sonoko's mountain villa in Hokkaido. She says it's a new purchase by her family."

"That's nice," the boy said.

Ran sensed a certain melancholy in the boy's voice.

"Oh! They said that if you're available, you are definitely welcome," Ran said. "Hakuba-kun, Kuroba-kun and Aoko want to meet you. And so we can finally put to rest the issue if Kuroba-kun is your twin!"

"Twin? What are you talking about?" Shinichi asked.

"You two look alike a lot," Ran said. "When I first met him, I even thought he was you! I sort of slapped him." 

"You mean if that was really me, you would've slapped me too?" Shinichi asked. "Maybe even if I could, I wouldn't go to that trip…"

"I only slapped him because I thought you were having a date with another girl!" Ran said right away.

"Oh," Shinichi said. "You're the jealous type…"

Ran blushed and didn't know how to answer.

"Only because you need to focus on your case so you can't afford to be dating girls around," she replied. "The sooner you solve that case, the sooner you can return, ne?"

"Soon," Shinichi said. "I promised you, didn't I?"

"I know," Ran said.

"And even if I couldn't make it to this trip, there's still others you can plan and I will always try to go to those," Shinichi said.

"So you can't make it to Hokkaido next, next week, then?" Ran said.

"Gomen, Ran," Shinichi said. "Most probably, I couldn't..."

Ran sighed. She was used to this and although it hurt her every time, she was handling it pretty well now.

"Since you can't go, I would probably ask Conan-kun since he got so attached to Kuroba-kun, and as you know, he's good friends with Heiji," Ran said. She tried very hard to keep her tone happy, so that the detective wouldn't sense the disappointment in her voice.

"I don't mind if that kid takes my place," Shinichi said.

"I'll make sure to send you lots and lots of pictures so you'll get jealous of how much fun we're gonna have," Ran said.

"Make sure you don't eat too much," Shinichi said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Ran asked.

"It's a festival weekend so there's going to be a lot of food," Shinichi said. "You might overeat and get indigestion!"

"I thought you meant I was getting fat," Ran said.

"Oh, and that," Shinichi said with a laugh.

"SHINICHI!"

"It was a joke! How would I know, right? I'm not even there," the boy said.

"Maa, I wish you were," Ran said.

"Yeah, me too," Shinichi said. "Hey cheer up! Don't you dare start crying!"

"I wasn't going to cry!" Ran said.

"I know, I know, I'm just messing with you," Shinichi said. "I've known you for the longest time, Ran. You're a very strong girl… I'm sure of that, even if I'm not around..."

"Thanks," Ran said as she turned at the corner of the street. The two were silent for a while.

"Hey Shinichi, you'll really return, ne?" Ran asked.

"I will… So please, wait some more," Shinichi said.

"And then you'll never leave again, ne?" Ran asked.

"Never," Shinichi said, which made Ran smile.

It was probably the conviction in his voice that cemented the certainty in Ran's heart. The girl couldn't explain it but somehow, she could tell that this happy ending in her wishes would come true, no matter what happens.

_Epilogue / Appendix: Men of Mystery by Himekaidou Aya_


	9. Part IX: Men of Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Meitantei Conan nor Magic Kaito.

Author's Notes: Thanks for those who read and reviewed this fic! I appreciate and will consider your suggestions.

This is the last "chapter" of sorts, which contains Aya's article. This has a spin-off sequel, _The Princess And The Moon_. It's MK-centric with Koizumi Akako as the main character and Hakuba Saguru in a role that will put my conscience to rest with what I did with him in this story. Also I'm not sure if I would write a legit sequel to this one, which may be about their trip to Hokkaido. I dunno, but for now, please enjoy this finale!

_Epilogue_

Edogawa Conan has just finished a day of re-learning fractions and is on his way home with the children who called themselves the "Detective Boys".

The detective was barely listening to the children's idle talk until a certain topic came about.

"You guys saw the morning news?" first grader Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko asked the others as they exited the Beika Elementary School's gates.

"Is this about Kaitou KID? And his latest notice?" their classmate, Yoshida Ayumi, asked. "The picture of the pretty jewel was on television! It's called _Purple Majesty_!"

"_Masked jelly_?" asked the self-proclaimed leader of the group, a bulky kid named Kojima Genta.

"_Majesty_," corrected Haibara Ai, who was the last one to join their group. "It's a respectful way of calling the monarchs."

"Did they ask your help again, Conan?" Mitsuhiko asked. "Are you going to have a showdown with KID again?"

It was actually the first time that Conan heard of the notice and since the press haven't mauled them yet, he supposed Nakamouri Ginzo is not planning to ask for his assistance.

"Hey it's unfair that it's just you who gets to chase KID!" Genta said while eyeing Conan suspiciously. "You just want to hog all the victory all for yourself!"

"Iie, it's not that," Conan said. "The police hasn't asked me – what I mean is that I don't even want to impose myself on – "

The phone in his denim jacket's right pocket ringed.

For Shinichi, he thought.

"I need to take this, it's important," Conan told the children then signaled for them to go on walking without him.

He was still near the school and thought it was unwise to answer the call within the earshot of anyone who knew him as Edogawa Conan. He ran to the nearest telephone booth at the corner of the street. He entered it and frowned as soon as he saw the name of the caller.

"Want to personalize your notice and call this time?" the boy detective asked as soon as he picked up.

"Want to answer your calls a bit sooner?" taunted the voice Conan knew very well.

"What do you want, KID? And no, I don't have the _Purple Majesty_," Conan said.

"Oh, you heard about the notice," the voice from the other line answered. "But I didn't call about that. It's about the interview two weeks ago."

"What about it?" the boy asked.

"Copies are out today and Hakuba Saguru actually had his delivered today to school," said the voice that belonged to Kuroba Kaito. "He's reading the story as we speak."

"You know that wife of yours really love you," Kaito said. "I'm jealous."

"It was a mistake to give you my number, especially since you're just teasing me like this," Conan said.

"I only meant I was really touched by her words," KID said.

Conan blushed and mumbled something that sounds like "why are you telling me this."

"I'm also disappointed that Hakuba had his part edited," KID said. "My version of his interview is way more interesting."

"Stop bullying the poor thing," Conan said.

"You're just on his side because he's also a Holmes fan!"

"I'm on his side because I'm also a detective," Conan replied. "But don't worry about your next heist. Nakamouri-keibu hasn't called me so I don't think they'll need my help."

"I have to admit that's a bit of relief," KID said.

"Watch out for Hattori, though," Conan said. "He seemed vengeful last time we talked."

"Isn't it time for midterms? I heard his mother doesn't allow him to play detective during exams," KID said.

"You're onto him too, huh?" Conan asked.

"As Kuroba Kaito, Hattori Heiji is a friend. However, as KID, he is yet another warrior on the other side of the battleground," the teenager said.

"Don't forget that I'm a fierce and loyal knight in the army from the other side," Conan said.

"I never will," the thief replied.

"I'll see you soon, KID," Conan said.

"I hope so," KID replied.

O O O

When Conan arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency, Mouri Ran and her friend Suzuki Sonoko were already reading paragraphs from the article. They were reading out loud and would alternate paragraphs.

"Tadaima," Conan called. He unloaded his backpack onto the couch and sat beside it.

"Okaeri, Conan-kun," the girl greeted. She peeked from above the covers and gave Conan a smile. "Aoko-chan will be here in a while and I prepared some biscuits and tea. You can get some. They're in the dining room. You can get some if you like."

Conan nodded.

"Hey brat, your picture's also in here," Sonoko said. "It's the one where all of us are together."

Conan wasn't really interested.

"Sonoko, I didn't know Aya-san also interviewed you! And Shinichi's okaa-san too!" Ran said.

Conan became very interested.

"I told you that we met at school the day I gave her your number, ne?" Sonoko reminded her. "She said she needed some third party opinion about you and that mystery freak since he can't go himself."

"So the story would have more weight, is that it?" Ran asked.

Sonoko nodded. Conan was now very, very curious about the article.

"Ran-neechan, can I read, too?" he asked the girl in a sing-song tone.

"Actually, we have extra copies," she said.

Ran stood up and walked to the table where Mouri Kogoro usually worked. She took something from the pile of envelopes and handed it to Conan. It was a copy of the magazine.

"Aya-san sent one for Shinichi and another for you," Ran said. "There were instructions that you should give the copy to KID if you should see him."

"Can I open it and read it too?" Conan asked.

"I don't think KID would mind," Ran said, who looked unsure.

Conan took the magazine out of the plastic covering. The cover page had a picture of Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Saguru seated on the fainting couch.

Conan fingered past the pages and arrived at the centerfold. In it was a blown up picture of the eight of them, all looking a bit shaken up but smiling nonetheless. The accompanying article told a story he knew too well.

O O O

**Men of Mystery**

By Himekaidou Aya

Japan is falling in love with magic and mystery, embodied by several high school detectives and a phantom thief. They are stealing the hearts of young girls, one case at a time, and it is certain they won't be returning them anytime soon.

In this expose, we feature something most girls want to know about them – their controversial love lives and just what type of girl they like.

_The Missing Detective_

Dubbed as the heisei Holmes of Japan, Kudou Shinichi, 17, a sophomore at Teitan High School, has been missing for several months now. Rumor has it that the famous high school detective, the only child of mystery writer Kudou Yusaku and actress Kudou Yukiko, has been killed while investigating a case.

His last recorded case, according to police reports, was a murder at Tropical Land's Mystery Coaster. However, a source who works for the high school and wished to remain anonymous said that Kudou has been sighted at this year's festival, where he also solved a murder that occurred during a class stage play. The metropolitan police force has refused to comment on the matter as of press time.

If the boy has indeed left the world, it would be unfortunate for his childhood friend Mouri Ran, 17, Kanto's karate champion for high school division. Incidentally, she is also the daughter of another famous detective, Sleeping Kogoro. Mouri and Kudou have been friends since they were toddlers and just before the boy disappeared, he confessed his feelings for her.

"I'm not sure if I forced it out of him but he only said it after I cried and told him to deduce what's in my heart," Mouri said.

"He replied by saying that he can't accurately deduce what is in the heart of the woman he likes," the girl added as she tried to hide an obvious blush.

Mouri said that even in their younger days, she has accompanied the detective in several cases, which she said has strengthened their bond. These cases include a murder that happened on a plane trip to visit Kudou's parents in New York and the death of actor Minowa Shouhei that occurred during their middle school skiing trip.

"Even in grade school, when Shinichi's otou-san prepare puzzles or hunt games for him to solve, I usually tag along," Mouri said.

"He usually talks about his deduction idol [Sherlock] Holmes since we were kids and it annoys me but in the end, I learn a lot," Mouri added as she explained how some of the fictional character's investigation techniques were adopted by the boy.

A friend of Kudou and Mouri, Suzuki Sonoko, 17, revealed that even if a lot of female students admire Kudou, the boy hasn't shown or returned any affection.

"It's because he only has eyes for Ran and I'm pretty sure he never had a girlfriend before either," Suzuki said.

The mothers of Kudou and Mouri also attended the same school and even shared a friendly rivalry that developed into friendship as both women started their own families. Yukiko Kudou admitted to having paired the boy and girl even during their younger years.

"They were inseparable since they were little. I would actually approve if Ran-chan is the one who ends up with my Shin-chan," the former actress said.

"Shin-chan is actually a kind of loner since he just wants to read books when he was younger so I'm really glad that Ran-chan brought him out of his shell," she added.

The parents of Kudou don't believe that he has died because they know that their son can handle any case. The same is true for Mouri, who is patiently waiting for the return of her prince of deduction.

"I miss him very much. I wish I can be with him all the time," Mouri said.

Mouri said that she's preparing for Kudou's return and that everything seemed to remind her of him. Once, during the opening party of an Osaka restaurant called K3, Mouri met Kudou's sports idol, the metal wall of Europe, Ray Curtis, and even asked him to sign an autograph for Kudou. When Mouri also visited London, she bought the detective souvenirs and took pictures at the Sherlock Holmes gallery in Baker Street. Such things make her anticipate his return more.

"The longer the wait, then the more fulfilling it is when I see him again," she said.

If Mouri could talk to Kudou, all she wants for him is to return safely.

"Please solve that case soon so we could have fun and hang out with our friends again," Mouri said.

_Master of Swords and Mysteries_

If Kudou is to the pride of the east, then Hattori Heiji is his equal in the west. This dark-skinned knight from Osaka is already a skilled swordsman at the age of 17, boasting several inter-school kendo championship wins.

"Fighting skills is a plus for the ladies… At least that's what my okaa-san says," Hattori said.

Much like a famous spy-slash-action hero, Hattori admits to being a capable motorcycle driver. His love for speed can be comparable to how fast he solves mysteries and also how fast he gets irritated, said childhood friend Toyama Kazuha, 17.

"He gets so hot-headed sometimes but he's also the type who will break a door or jump the fire to save a victim or even a suspect," Toyama said.

True enough, Toyama recounted several instances when they boy had save her life in spite of his safety. She told the story of a time they were investigating murders on Fukui Island and she fell off a cliff. Hattori caught her hand just in time.

"He was just clinging onto a branch and if he didn't let go, he would have died as well. So I stabbed his hand with this arrow I had with me, but even after that he didn't let go. He said that he never will, even if he dies," Toyama shared.

Another instance was when they were kidnapped by lawyer Ito Misari, who is currently facing charges of tax evasion and attempted murder. The lawyer had abducted the two and forced Hattori to solve a code which contains the passkey to a bank vault which held evidence against her. The boy solved the code and at the same time tricked the lawyer into also sending an SOS to his police and detective friends in Tokyo.

"It was only me that the lawyer was after but since I was with Kazuha that time, she was also kidnapped. I felt it was my fault she got into the mess so it's also my responsibility to get her into safety," the young detective said.

"I always get involve in cases when Heiji's around and most of the time I almost get killed but I always trust Heiji to save me," Toyama replied.

Hattori clarified that most of the time, Toyama interferes with his cases when she should have just let him handle the situation, for her own safety's sake.

"I only wanted to help because I don't like to see Heiji bothered or tired or in danger," the girl said.

True enough, the girl has saved Heiji. One instance was when she brought a rescue team, when he was stuck on an isolated island during a deduction competition among high school students.

The mutual care and concern wouldn't have existed if they hadn't grown up together since their fathers are both working for Osaka's police force. This heir and heiress to the sakura of the Kansai region have also admitted to sharing a lot of memories together, including what they call a "bond of steel".

"We were playing with handcuffs my ojii-san left and then we accidentally locked ourselves together. Our parents didn't remove it right away to teach us a lesson," Hattori said.

"It was a nightmare! We had to go to the toilet together! And we had baths together too!" Toyama shared.

They both kept parts of the metal chain from the cuffs that they included in their omamori, which they bring with them almost everywhere.

Though the two always spend time together, they admit to not having a romantic relationship. Toyama insisted that the detective looks at her as his "little assistant", much like the relationship their fathers share.

"My ideal woman is actually someone just like my mother – beautiful, graceful, intelligent, strong, and very good at cooking!" Hattori confessed.

Hattori also admits to being attracted to girls who have shapely bodies and are confident to strut their stuff in a bikini or lingerie.

"But most of all, I want a girl who kick ass and is also willing to put her life on the line for me," the detective said.

It just so happens that Toyama is a 2-dan at Aikido, shares his passion for food and all things Osaka, and has proven in many occasions that she's willing to risk everything for the boy.

Whether this friendship will blossom into something else is a mystery yet to be solved.

_Holmes Casanova_

The pride of Britain, Hakuba Saguru, 17, graced our land with his wits, grace and looks. The young detective who studied in London Bridge School has transferred just this year to Ekoda High School. The blonde and blue-eyed sleuth is half-British and half-Japanese but has grown up mostly in Europe, under the care of his okaa-san.

"I transferred here to help my dad who is chief inspector of the Investigation Department. I heard he's having trouble here in Japan, especially because of that arrogant thief!" he said.

Hakuba is pertaining to none other than Phantom Thief 1412, simply known as KID to his fans. The detective, whose trademark is asking the criminals their reason for committing the crime, has claimed that KID is the only mystery he hasn't solved.

"I still go back to Britain often, though, when old Scotland Yard calls for my help," he clarified.

Having spent some time in Japan now, Hakuba said that he has come to appreciate the beauty and hospitality of Japanese women.

"Everywhere I go, the Japanese women have been very accommodating. They have given me chocolates even if it's not Valentines Day, and when I go to school, I always find notes of admiration in my locker," he boasted.

The truth is, since Kudou Shinchi vanished months ago, some of his fan girls have shifted allegiance to Hakuba's.

The boy is not yet in a relationship but has set his eyes on Nakamouri Aoko, 17, also a sophomore at Ekoda High School. The same girl is the daughter of Nakamouri Ginzo, the police officer leading the investigation for KID.

"It's a perfect match. We have a lot in common. Both our fathers are working for the police department and we both share a common enemy. Our hearts beats as one that someday we may be able to defeat him once and for all. It's like we're destined," Hakuba said.

Nakamouri, however, is insistent that the two are just classmates and friends.

"There are a lot of girls who would kill me if I go anywhere near Hakuba-kun. He is really popular with the girls and he is just kind to everyone. I'm not receiving any special attention or anything," she said.

The stories begged to differ. Once, during a live broadcast of KID's heist at the Ekoda Museum, Hakuba was reported to have said that the battle with KID that night had a special meaning.

"I had a wager with a classmate, Kaito, who I think also fancies Nakamouri-san, that if I catch KID that night, I would escort my lady to a concert," he confessed.

Another part of the deal was that if KID was able to successfully steal the statue he intended to, their classmate, Kuroba Kaito, 17, would be the one who will go to the concert with Nakamouri. Hakuba thought ahead and chained the statue to the ground, making it impossible for KID to fly off with the work of art. The wager ended with a draw and Nakamouri was forced to go with her otou-san instead.

"It's such a shame but KID is really a strong opponent but I'm not giving up so easily," Hakuba said.

Hakuba admitted, however, that he is still open to exploring her chances with other girls.

"We're all still very young and the world is too big, full of interesting people who share same passions and ideals. If you're going to ask me if I prefer Japanese women to British women, I can't answer that properly because the culture of the two nations are very different, affecting the upbringing of these two different group of women," the young detective said.

Nakamouri also shared that she noticed that the detective may not be considering a relationship any time soon because he is too focused with his work.

"I have been with him several times during his investigations and the amount of concentration he put into details is tremendous. Even with the time, he is conscious of it by a millisecond!" said the girl.

As a true Sherlock Holmes fan, Hakuba is indeed concerned with details and even relates this aspect of his personality to be something he would be looking for in a partner.

"It is important for me that my future girlfriend shares my interests and my love for detail, because I deem it necessary for compatibility. I don't believe that opposites attract. That only applies to magnets!" he said.

"Similarity is the root of understanding. I would bore you with my long talks of Holmes and I might even scold you every once in a while that you are four minutes and 3.05 seconds late to our date, but if you understand my reason for doing such, then you would take no offense," he explained.

No offense will surely be taken by the girl who will captivate his heart, but as long as it is bound to capturing KID, no girl might stand a chance.

_New Generation, Gentleman Thief_

He may not be as young as the other detectives featured in this story, and may not be a detective at all, but Phantom Thief 1412 is as young as heart and as quick-witted as any teenage Holmes may be.

Having first appeared in Paris, France eighteen years ago, the police estimate him to be in his forties or early fifties. The thief was active in the international scene for ten years, only to appear again eight years later. His recent heists are mostly around Japan but his fan base is definitely world-wide and world-class.

Among his notable admirers is Princess Anne from the Duchy of Sabrina, who even created a fan page for the thief. In her fan page, the princess wrote an entry about her encounter with the thief.

"He is very gallant and gentlemanly. He didn't hurt me and I actually willingly gave him the _Lots of Sunshine in Paris_necklace. I am so glad I was able to meet him, even if it was just for that one time," the princess wrote.

The princess also considered moving to Japan, where KID's recent heists seem to be focused. In a recent blog entry, she already bought a condominium unit in Tokyo.

"I want to own a place to stay in every time I go there to watch KID's heist! I just hope that the next time I visit, my bodyguards won't be as strict. This is so KID won't be afraid to go near me," she said as a response to an e-mail interview.

Theater actress Furuhata Megumi, in her interviews, also confesses to having a crush on KID. She was even reported several times to be saying that she would like to go on a date with him.

"He believed in my acting when no one else did, even myself. I owe my success and my career to KID," she said during an exclusive interview.

The actress met KID during his successful heist on the _Green Dream_ emerald that was showcased on Furuhata's debut appearance on _Mars and Rosa_. Incidentally, the very same play was what launched Furuhata's career.

Another fan is magician Jody Hopper of the Hopper Magician Troupe, who renewed her career recently. In several shows, she was noted to giving credit to KID, who inspired her to perform magic tricks again.

Little is known about KID's personal life, except for fan theories that he may be the lover of Phantom Lady, Showa Era's Woman of Twenty Faces. They were seen fleeing the Eifel Tower eighteen years ago, when KID first appeared. It is also notable that Phantom Lady has retired after that night in Paris. Also recently, KID has returned several items – Sakamoto Ryoma's cup, scroll and gun – which Phantom Lady stole during her heydays.

In an exclusive interview with _Teen Nichiuri_, however, KID admitted to not being in any romantic relationship at the moment.

"I consider it a liability for my work," the thief said.

KID was also modest and refused to talk about partners he had and his way of wooing women. He also said that he doesn't have a specific type for a girl.

"I like all girls," he said with a wink.

"All girls are created differently and each one has something special about them. They're like gems and jewels which have different hues and sheens, but all are nonetheless valuable," he continued.

Though he doesn't have a partner nor a partner-in-crime as of the moment, he said that his fans are very important to him.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank all the girls who are supportive during my heists. They are a constant source of encouragement and inspiration," he said.

Asked whether he would exchange the one he loves for all the jewels in the world, he said that he couldn't answer the question straight.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that. I can only choose neither or both. This world is full of mysteries and that things are not always what they seem. People, too," he said.

"But I think that some of them should remain a mystery because opening the lid to Pandora's box may be quite deadly. People have a reason to keep secrets and one of these secrets may even be love, but everyone has their own reasons for keeping them. Who knows? I believe, however, that all things happen for a reason," he continued.

Asked if he would consider a partner one day, the thief did consider the possibility.

"Since it would be difficult to be with someone like me, maybe someone who is okay with worrying a lot. I don't want her to worry but that's something she has to expect when she's with me. I can be quite a handful and I admit I'm the type who won't show his feelings. She may not understand fully the things that I do and oftentimes I may keep secrets from her but she has to trust me that what I only do is for the best," KID said.

So there you have it – three detectives and a phantom thief, vying for the love and support of not just Japan, but of the whole world. As they play tug-of-war with our heartstrings, they surely make our country a more interesting place, filled with magic and mystery.

Until next time!


End file.
